Forgive and Forget
by CloudieSky27
Summary: She lost everything the moment he let her go. When he abandoned her when she needed him the most. She will never forget all of her pain and sadness. She would never forgive him. No matter how much he tries, Tsuna isn't going to make things easy for him, and she has nearly everyone one her side. Giotto's going to need a lot of help to get out of this one. FEMTsuna A27
1. Prologue

_"Tsu-chan!"_

_"Hey Tsu-chan! Come look at this!"_

_"Everything is going to be okay Tsu-chan. I won't let them take you."_

_"Tsunayuki. Let go of me. I can't take care of you anymore. You're. . . You're a burden Tsuna. You need to go."_

_"G-Gio-nii. P-Please. . . D-Don't leave me! Don't let them take me! GIO-NII!"_

_~.-.~_

Tsuna sighed as she walked down the streets of Italy. She is living and working full time in an orphanage in Sicily. She wasn't paid for her services and she didn't want to be. She loved working there and they gave her a food and shelter for years now.

Her long brown silky hair that reached her waist swayed gently behind her with each step she took. Her large, doe-like brown eyes softened at the sight of the small children playing on the street. She was out shopping for some ingredients for the day's lunch in town. It was one of the things she did in the orphanage. She also cleaned, cooked, and took care of the children. She also ran a separate part of the orphanage that was just a daycare center for the parents to leave their children when they go to work and pick them up later.

She sighed again. She's lived there for twelve years now. She had turned eighteen a few months ago and was planning on moving out already, but she'd need money for that. The owner of the orphanage, Luce, was willing to pay her for helping her, but Tsuna never accepted her money. Luce was like a mother to Tsuna ever since she lost her family thirteen years ago.

Thirteen years ago. . .

Everything changed back then.

Her parents were murdered by some mafiosos and she was only five years old. She cried for weeks but one thing kept her going. Her big brother.

Her brother was nine years older than her, meaning he was fourteen. He too was still young but he quit school and got a job. They had some money their parents left them in case of emergency but that would only last a few months at most. Tsuna offered to also quit school and try to earn money but her brother refused, saying it was his responsibility to take care of her. Tsuna, although only being five, understood at even though he said that, he was tired and was overworking himself. Still, she let him have his way. And everything was fine until a week later.

~.-.~

_A black sleek car pulled up to the driveway of their home. Her brother's face looked indifferent but Tsuna could see some sadness and regret in his eyes. _

_Two men stepped out of the car and walked towards them. Tsuna was playing while her brother took a nap since he had just got back from work. Giotto opened the door for the men and looked directly at them. _

"_Giotto Sawada. We are here for your sister like you asked," one of the men said._

"_G-Gio-nii? What are they talking about?"_

"_Tsuna, you are going to live somewhere else from now on," Giotto said coldly._

_Tsuna could feel the tears forming in her eyes but she wouldn't let them go. Not until she knew what was going on. She clung to her brother as if her life depended on it, which to her, a mere six year old, it did. _

"_B-But Gio-nii! I want to stay with you! Why can't I stay with you!"_

_"Tsunayuki. Let go of me. I can't take care of you anymore. You're. . . You're a burden Tsuna. You need to go."_

_Tsuna let her tears fall and cried her heart out. What did he mean he couldn't take care of her anymore? They were fine! They were finally peaceful and happy! Why now?_

_"G-Gio-nii. P-Please. . . D-Don't leave me! Don't let them take me!"_

_Tsuna felt arms around her waist and she was yanked from her brother. She was kicking and screaming to be released but they didn't listen. They dragged her to the car and forced her in, slamming the door right after._

_Tsuna slammed and banged on the windows but still, she couldn't escape. _

_"GIO-NII!"_

~.-.~

That was the last time Tsuna saw him. She was taken to Luce's orphanage and immediately settled in a room. She cried the whole night, just thinking about how happy Giotto must be to have finally gotten rid of her and his friends were probably just as happy. They helped she and her brother through the tough times and they were like her other big brothers. Those happy times were all probably fake.

There was no big brother to stop bullies from attacking her or protect her.

There was no big brother to give her warm hugs or kiss her forehead before she went to sleep.

There was no big brother to comfort her when was sad or when she cried herself to sleep almost every night.

She lost all of that the moment he let her go. When he abandoned her when she needed him the most. She will never forget all of the pain and sadness she had to got through because of him.

She will never forgive him.

Tsuna sighed again as she finally arrived at the market. Luce gave her just enough money to buy everything she needed: some fruit, vegetables, spaghetti, and meat. They already had any other ingredients necessary for lunch.

She was walking back towards the orphanage when one of the bags ripped and all of the tomatoes and other vegetables fell out.

"Not again," she groaned as she got down and started picking up the fallen ingredients.

"Here let me help you," a smooth, deep voice. Tsuna looked up to see spiky blond hair. She assumed he was fairly tall, or at least taller than her. Everyone thought she would stay short forever since she was always the smallest of the group her growth seemed to come all at once when she turned sixteen. Not only that, but she had developed a body that any other woman would die for. She, however, prefer to wear baggy clothes. She didn't like being stared at like a piece of meat.

This man, however, was visibly lean and muscular, but not overly so. It was obvious he was strong and well trained. He wore a pin-striped suit and expensive looking black shoes. He looked familiar but Tsuna couldn't tell. Spiky blond hair was not something to easily identify a person by.

When the man finally looked up, Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Y-You. . ."

"T-Tsu-chan. . . ?"

~.-.~

**Hey there! That's just a little opening chapter to my new fic, "Forgive and Forget."**

**Don't worry, I haven't given up on "Vongola High School Host Club." The next chapter of that fic will be out hopefully tomorrow and if not, Wednesday. **

**So, did you enjoy it? Hate it?**

**I would love to know what you think! Anyway, see ya!**

**Please leave nice reviews and tell me what you think! **

**Oh! And I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, Tsuna would probably be a girl. Although, I'd have to fix the whole dying will thing with the clothes ripping off and running around in underwear and what not. If it's embarrassing for Tsuna, its 10x worse for fem!Tsuna. . . Yeah.**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! :D **


	2. Encounters

Tsuna's eyes widened when she recognized the person in front of her.

"Y-You. . ."

"T-Tsu-chan. . . ?"

Tsuna looked at the same person that ruined her life. The person who ruined her child and left her to suffer by herself. Here he was and for some reason, her heart wanted nothing more than to hug him like she used to. Her brain, on the other hand, wanted to strangle him for everything she had to go through alone because of him.

Giotto didn't seem to notice the conflicting emotions in Tsuna and tackled her into a tight hug. He buried his face in her hair and didn't want to let go. How he missed his little sister after all these years.

"Tsu-chan! I've missed you so much! I've looked everywhere for you!"

Tsuna struggled to resist the temptation to hug her brother back until she heard what he said. He missed her? He looked for her?

She couldn't take it anymore before she lifted her clenched fist and punched the back of his head. The effect was quick and he quickly let go of her. He stumbled back a bit and winced as he held his throbbing head. His sister packed quite the punch.

He finally looked up to see Tsuna standing above him, tears streaming down her face as she glared at him with full force.

"You missed me? You looked for me? You're a liar Giotto!"

"What? No! Tsuna really! I've been looking for you for years!"

"Shut up! If you were looking for me you would have found me years ago!" Tsuna was furious. Her heart hurt so much and she couldn't stop her tears from continuously flowing from her eyes and falling to the ground.

"Tsu-chan, I really did look!"

"Liar! You've you've looked than you would have found me already! In the same place you left me thirteen years ago!"

Giotto's heart clenched. She stayed there in the orphanage? All these years, and she never left? He thought she would have found a family to take care of her by now.

"Tsuna. . . I had no idea-"

"And you say you looked? Why would you anyway? What makes you think that I would ever want to go back with you?"

Giotto couldn't help the guilt that filled him again. It was his fault she felt like this.

"What makes you think I would go back with the person who let those men take me away only a year after we lost our parents. The time when I really needed my big brother with me. Do you know how hard it was? Knowing that my big brother that I looked up to had abandoned me like that? It must have been so much easier for you once I was gone. While I stayed at that orphanage by myself, alone, with no one to protect me from bullies and no one to comfort me when I cried, you must have been so happy to have this burden lifted off of your shoulders."

It was true. She was only five years old and he was fourteen at the time. She was too young to fully get over their parents' death and he left her to deal with it herself. He never called on her birthdays or even sent her a gift. He never visited her to make sure she was okay and he never once since then even bothered to stop by even to say "hi." He said some hurtful things to her before she was taken and he regretted it. But he only did it so that it would be easier for her to leave, thinking that she would leave more willingly if she thought he didn't want her with him anymore.

He planned to get her back when we had enough money to support them perfectly. He was started a vigilante group when he was seventeen and became very rich actually. But even then, he was afraid to get her back. He knew she had stayed in the orphanage. One of friends was the search of the research department in his group. He had easily found her, but even then, Giotto was afraid. He knew there was a high possibility of Tsuna hating him after what he did.

And he was right. Just as he had expected. She hated him with an intense passion and getting her back was not going to be easy. That was obvious.

"Tsuna I'm sorry. I'm so sorry-"

"Stop it. . . Don't say that," Tsuna's voice was barely audible at this point. Her tears hadn't stopped and it didn't appear like that would be happening anytime soon. She let her bangs cover her eyes instead of letting him see them.

"Tsuna please let me-"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone around turned to face them. They had caused a scene, not that either of the two was paying attention. They were more focused on one other.

Tsuna glared at Giotto again, this time with more force. He could see all of her emotions that were aimed at him.

Anger, pain, sadness, betrayal, loneliness, hurt, and hate. Every emotion he had caused her to have.

"Don't you dare try to apologize after what you did! You abandoned me Giotto! You left me all alone when what I needed the most was my big brother! I will never forgive you! I hate you Giotto!"

Tsuna ran away from him and the crowd. She didn't want to see him now. She wasn't ready to deal with him, especially after meeting him again so suddenly.

"Tsu-chan. . . "

~.-.~

"I need your help," Giotto said, sounding very serious. He was back in Vongola Mansion, inside of the meeting room with his friends and guardians. Over the years, his vigilant group became larger and stronger, to the point where they began to get many enemies. Because of the enemies and to keep the group going, they became a mafia family. They refused to kill anyone though. They kept to their original sense of justice and used their power to help people. They only killed once, and that was for Giotto to avenge his parents.

"What do you need Giotto?"

G was Giotto's childhood friend. He's known G since he was 4 years old and G helped him when his parents were murdered. G had pale red hair that was often confused for pink and a large flame tattoo on the left side of his face. His eyes were also red but a bit darker than his hair color.

"Tsuna," Giotto replied. G's expression visibly saddened at the reply. He hadn't heard his best friend and now also boss talk about his little sister whom they haven't seen in thirteen years.

"Tsuna? Who is that? You're girlfriend?" Lampo seemed to be the only person in the room who didn't notice the seriousness of the matter. He had short, light green, wavy hair and a small lightning tattoo under his right eye. His eyes were also a light green that matched his hair.

"No. . . She's my little sister," Giotto said softly.

Everyone in the room except G and Alaude gasped. Giotto had a little sister and they only found out now?

"Why didn't you tell us," Asari asked. He was the first to get over the shock.

"I haven't seen her for thirteen years," Giotto said.

"What happened to the extreme," Knuckles asked him, surprisingly being quiet for once. It was only during certain times that he was quiet and it was clear that this was one of those times.

"When our parents were killed, I tried to take care of her for as long as I could. But a year later, people started attacking again and I was worried I wouldn't be able to protect her. . . So I sent her to the orphanage," Giotto explained.

"Nufufu. And you didn't think about getting her back after creating the Vongola," Daemon asked him. Of course, everyone else was wondering the same.

"Of course I did! B-But. . . I was afraid she was already taken or would hate me," Giotto replied.

"Then why are you bringing it up now?"

Giotto stayed quiet. How could he explain everything Tsuna told him. It hurt hearing it the first time and just thinking about it. Now he had to repeat it?

"I saw her. . ."

"You mean, you saw little Tsu-chan?" Giotto looked at G sadly and G already knew the answer.

"She isn't so little anymore. She's almost as tall as me now. B-But she. . . She hates me G. S-She really hates me. It's worse than I ever thought. She said she would never forgive me. I-I don't know what to do." Giotto's voice cracked and he nearly broke down.

"Giotto I'm sure we can get her to understand if you just explain everything to her," G said as he tried to comfort his best friend.

"You don't get it G! She hates me! You don't know everything she told me! I failed to take care of her like I should have and I left her alone all these years!" Giotto's bangs covered his eyes and he slammed his fist repeatedly into the table, making his knuckles bleed and the table nearly crack.

"But she doesn't know the entire situation so if you explain it to her, there is a possibility that she will accept you again right? So explain it to her," Alaude surprisingly said. Everyone turned to look at him with shock. That might have been the longest sentence they ever heard him say.

"I can't. She wouldn't listen to me even if I tried," Giotto said as he got up to leave. After he finally left the room with a soft "click" the assured them the door was shut, they all began discussing things themselves.

"We have to help Giotto," G said.

"I agree," Asari replied. He had short black hair hidden under a large hat, brown eyes, and he wore what seemed to be Japanese attire. Beside him was Knuckles, a priest with short, spiky black hair and brown eyes. He wore his usual priest outfit and strangely, with a bandage over his nose. Across from him was Daemon, a tall aristocrat with light blue eyes and pale blue hair that was styled like a melon with spikes in the back that made it also look like a pineapple. Beside him was Lampo, who was actually quite scared of having the illusionist beside him. On the far corner of the room stood Alaude, a tall frenchman with platinum blond hair that framed his face perfectly and narrow icy blue eyes.

"So Giotto has a little sister. How interesting. And how old would she be now," Daemon asked.

"She should be about eighteen now," G replied.

"How extremely sad," Knuckles added.

"Ore-sama actually pities him."

"So how can we find her," Asari asked.

"Luce's orphanage," Alaude said.

Again, everyone looked at him strangely. "How do you know she's there," G asked.

"Because Giotto had me find her before and if she is still in Sicily, she is most likely still staying there. She works there after all.

"Then we are going to visit her," G said. "Tomorrow."

~.-.~

**Chapter 2! I wrote it in school so that's why it's done so quick. Chapter 13 of Vongola High School Host Club will be up tomorrow.**

**Thank you to:**

**Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi, Aya-chan's Alice, i love french vanilla, Princess Arcs Di Cielo, Hiyori-chanx33, Sy, Akahama Nera, Hisawa Kana, Milk Loly, SullyWullybunny, BLodwen17, Wendy Sawada, sync94, Belletiger BT, and Moonlit Blues for reviewing! **

**No, Tsuna is not bad or evil but she is very mad and upset so expect that. Also, I am think of a pairing. I was thinking of AlaudexfemTsuna but then I thought I should let you guys decide so please tell me what pairing you want! I will leave the voting open for a few chapters. Oh! And the tenth generation will be in this story and so will the Arcobaleno, but not how you would expect. This is a semi-AU so there is still mafia in it as you have seen in this chapter.**

**And incase you were wondering Tsuna and Giotto have a nine year age difference.**

**Ages: **

**Tsuna- 18**

**Giotto, G, and Asari- 27**

**Alaude, Knuckles and Daemon- 28**

**Lambo- 17**

**I honestly don't think a ten year age difference is that bad in a relationship but that also might be because that is the same age difference my parents have.**

**Thank you for the great reviews and to everyone who added me or the story to their favorites and alerts. **

**Anyway, please REVIEW! I want to know what you guys want to see in my fic so that you'll like it. ^_^ See ya soon! And don't forget to vote!**


	3. Understanding

"Can we talk to Tsuna?"

G and the rest of the guardians stood at the entrance of the orphanage. It was time to put their plan into action and they wouldn't leave until they got Tsuna to come with them.

Luce stood at the door. She was happy to see some other people she knew but she was also worried. She knew these people were friends with Giotto and from how Tsuna as acting and what she was told, Tsuna would not be happy to see them. But this also might be a chance to help Tsuna accept her brother again.

Luce wanted Tsuna to be happy again but she didn't want Tsuna to be more upset now. She decided to let them in, hoping for the best.

"I'll lead you to her room. Please be careful with what you say. Tsunayuki is very upset right now," Luce explained. They all nodded in understanding.

As they walked down the the halls, they got many strange looks from the kids. Stopping at Tsuna's door, Luce knocked a few times but no reply came. She opened the door to find and empty room and sighed.

"She must be with the kids right now," she said. She began walking again until they reached a large playroom.

In the room was Tsuna, sitting on the floor with multiple little children around her. Surprisingly though, the children looked like them. G's look alike had green eyes and silver hair. Asari's look alike as an exact copy of him, just much younger. They seemed to be arguing about something but it didn't really seem that important. Well, it didn't seem important since the silver haired boy was yelling at the spiky raven head who was laughing wholeheartedly as if he wasn't being yelled at, at all.

Beside the silvernette was a white haired boy with a bandage of his nose, gray eyes, and a small scar going across his right eyebrow. His hands were bandaged and he was screaming "EXTREME" while punching the air. He was like another Knuckles. On Tsuna's other side was a pair of twins, both with their hair styled as pineapples. The girl had short purple hair and purple eyes. Her left eye was covered by an eyepatch with a skull on it. The boy had short, blue hair and mismatched eyes. His left eye was red with the japanese kanji for "1" and his right eye was blue like his hair. The girl was sitting quietly as she watched her brother attempt to flirt with Tsuna, not that it was any close to working. She just giggled and talked to him as if it was nothing.

_Great, two Daemons that are missing the melon to go along with their pineapple hairstyle. At least the girl is quiet, _the First Generation, except Daemon, thought. Daemon was mentally cooing at his look-alikes.

In the far corner of the room, a raven haired boy sat on the floor and seemed to be polishing a tonfa. Why he had a tonfa, the first generation guardians had no idea. His hair was exactly like Alaude's, except for the color. His eyes were also narrow like Alaude's, except his were like a blue-gray and Alaude's were and icy blue.

The only other person there was a baby sitting in Tsuna's lap. He seemed to be maybe 2 years old. His head was covered by a black afro and he had large green eyes. He wore a cow print suit and he seemed to be eating a large lollipop while laughing at G and Asari's look alikes as they fought. G could only guess that the kid would grow up to look like Lampo.

G and Asari's look alikes looked to be about 7 and Daemon, Knuckles, and Alaude's look alikes looked to be about 8 or 9.

"Tsuna. You have visitors," Luce said.

Tsuna and the children stopped everything to look up at their guests. The children had a face of confusion while Tsuna glared at the one person she recognized in the group.

G. Giotto's best and childhood friend. She looked up to him as another and he did nothing to stop Giotto from sending her off or help her get out, but even so, it wasn't his fault for what happened to her. But she did glare at him. He was still probably still friends with Giotto and probably came for Giotto.

G was stunned by the glare. He never knew Tsuna was capable of glaring. She was always so sweet and kind and when she was upset and tried to glare at them, it always turned out to be a pout. But this was a real glare that he had never seen from the girl.

"Hey Juudaime, who are they," asked the silvernette.

Asari's look-alike laughed but also looked confused. It was weird seeing people that looked so much like them and that was understandable.

"Why don't you guys go to the kitchen for snacks? I'll meet you there in a while," Tsuna told them. All of the kids looked at her too see her glaring at the men in front of them. Tsuna never glared so that only met one thing. These are bad people.

"Don't come near Juudaime you jerks," he exclaimed while pulling out some dynamite. Why he had dynamite, the Vongola guardians would never know.

"Haha! I don't think Tsuna-nee wants to talk to you guys right now," Asari's look-alike added while nodding in agreement to the silvernette. He was smiling but he eyebrow was visibly twitching and the smile was clearly fake. He was in defense mode right now and no one was going to hurt his big sister.

"I EXTREMELY suggest that you leave!" Knuckles's look-alike now stood in front of Tsuna also, his fists were raised and he had a look of determination in his eyes.

The twins stopped what they were doing to see the scene before them. The boy was disappointed that he had to stop his attempts to have Tsuna to himself but seeing her glare upset him. Someone as kind hearted as Tsuna shouldn't be glaring, so that only meant she didn't like these people. The boy let his trident appear to fight with and she also stood in front of Tsuna. His sister got up and stood behind her brother to hide. If Tsuna didn't like these people then she would stay away.

Alaude's look like simply got up and walked in front of everyone. He looked unemotional at first but once he was in between both groups, he held his pair of tonfas menacingly with a dark tint in his eyes. "Herbivore," he called out. "For disrupting the peace and making the omnivore over there angry," he said as he pointed in Tsuna's direction, "I'll bite you to death,"  
The baby in Tsuna's arms felt her grip on him tense and tighten, though not enough to hurt him. Tsuna was like a mother to him and if his Mama was not happy, someone was going to pay. Were they the reason she locked herself in her room yesterday?

"Hayato, please put your dynamite away. Takeshi, take Lambo and Gokudera with you and go to the kitchen. I'll be there in a while. Mukuro, please put your trident away, take Chrome, and follow Takeshi and the others. You too Ryohei. And Kyoya, please put your tonfas away. You probably won't go with them but please leave this to me," Tsuna told the kids around. They all turned and looked up to find Tsuna looking at them with saddened and pleading eyes. "This is something I have to take care of."

They all nodded even though they wanted nothing more than to stay and help. Takeshi grabbed Lambo from Tsuna and proceeded to walk out of the room with everyone except Kyoya following. He glared at the adults in the room before turning in a different direction than the others, most likely going to his room to be alone.

"G. I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Of course, I didn't think I'd see Giotto again but I was proven wrong yesterday. Is there something you need?"

The guardians were surprised and the change. She was so calm and caring when she was with the kids but now, her voice was sickeningly sweet. It was clear she wanted nothing to do with them. However, they wouldn't leave until she knew the truth.

"Hey there Tsu-chan. Its nice to see you again. Giotto and I have missed you," G said. Tsuna snorted in disbelief but glared at him anyway.

"I'd prefer that you didn't call me like that. I only allow people who are close to call me that," Tsuna replied.

"But you are like a little sister to me. Don't tell me you forgot when we were kids?"

"I _was _like a little sister. I realized I didn't have any big brothers when I realized no one was coming back for me after staying here for a few years," she replied coldly. There was less anger in her voice but it was filled with sadness and betrayal.

"Tsuna, it was for the best. Please try to understand that Giotto couldn't take care of you at the time," G protested. The others watched the interaction with pity. It was clear that Giotto and G regretted leaving her but Tsuna was also in despair. She lost the only family she had left at such a young age. They could only imagine how long she waited and hoped that someone would come get her. She had lost all hope for ever being truly happy again.

"Because I was a burden right? That's what he told me that that. He said I was a burden and that I needed to go. He called for them to take me away and he didn't even care about what happened to me after I was gone. I never got any calls, any visits, or even a simple card that said a small happy birthday. I lost my childhood G. Thirteen years of my life are gone and there is no way to turn back time and get them back," Tsuna replied. Her large brown eyes were filled with tears but she refused to let them fall.

G was taken back by Tsuna's words. He knew Tsuna would not forgive them so easily but with the more she said, the more he really wished he could have convinced Giotto that there was another way to keep her safe instead of sending her away like this. If only they knew this would happen, they would have never let her leave in the first place.

Asari, sensing that G couldn't respond, stepped forward and placed a hand on G's shoulder.

"Hello there. I'm a friend of Giotto. My name is Asari Ugetsu. Please call me Asari though," he said.

Although she was weary of anyone being Giotto's friend, she acknowledged him. There was no need to be rude to his or the others. They had nothing to do with her past.

"My name is Tsunayuki Sawada. Nice to meet you," she replied with a tiny bow. She wiped the tears in her eyes and tried to act like nothing had happened.

"These people are also some of Giotto's friend," Asari said.

A blue haired man stepped forward and also bowed. "Nufufu. Daemon Spade. A pleasure to meet you," Daemon said.

A priest also stepped forward and bowed a bit. "I am Knuckles. It is an extreme pleasure to meet you Miss Tsunayuki," Knuckles said.

Beside him stood a lazy green haired teen who yawned before introducing himself. "I am the great Lampo," he said.

The last person had platinum blonde hair and was glaring at her.

"Nufufu. Skylark stop glaring and introduce yourself," Daemon said. Said skylark shifted his gaze and glared at Daemon instead. After awhile, he crossed his arms over his chest with a "Hmph."

"Alaude," he said.

Tsuna gave a small bow to all of them. They all reminded her of the children she was always with. They weren't the only children there, but they always clung to her, not always literally though. Chrome and Lambo clung to her the most. Takeshi did sometimes and Hayato tended not to, saying that he wasn't worthy. Ryohei would sometimes hug her and Mukuro always tried to flirt with her even though he was only 8. How he learned so many things and became so perverted, Tsuna didn't know. She did blame the t.v. though.

"Nice to meet you all," she replied to them.

"Well at least she isn't rude to everyone," Lampo said. Everyone turned to him and looked at him strangely.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act innocent. We are trying to help and you won't even let pinky over there explain and you act all pissy like you're the victim here," he replied.

Tsuna was mad. Did he think this was some kind of joke? Act innocent? She was abandoned for thirteen years and he is expecting her to act like they just left her alone in the park for a few minutes?

"Lampo! Don't be rude," Asari scolded him.

"I'm being honest! She is overreacting!"

"Shut up," they heard.

Everyone turned to look at Tsuna whose eyes were covered by her bangs. You could tell from her shoulders that she was trembling and her fists were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"Are you implying that this is my fault? You want me to act like it was nothing? Like I wasn't left alone for so long? I lost my parents when I was 4 and the only family I had left called for me to be taken and that's my fault?"

With every sentence, her voice got higher. It went from an inaudible whisper to a regular tone. Still, her voice got louder until she was yelling.

"You expect me to just welcome them back with open arms right? Do you have any idea what I went through? I was bullied, harassed, called names, and why? No reason. I was kidnapped for a while. Did you know I was taken for a week? I was starved, beaten, and tortured. I was brought back when they finally had enough. There was no one to come rescue me but I'm sure you didn't know right? So you expect me to be okay after all that?"

Everyone looked at her with shock, especially G. They had no idea something like that had happened to her. She must have been so scared with no one there to protect her or rescue her. They only brought her back when they were done with her, which meant she was probably just hanging on to her life by then.

G got on the floor and bowed in front of her. He knew she probably still wouldn't accept but he still needed to say it.

"Tsuna. I. . . Giotto and I are sorry. We are truly sorry. But please, let me explain why it is he sent you here. The real reason," he said.

Tsuna's tears had long spilled over but her eyes widened in shock. G was begging for forgiveness. He bowed down and begged her. How was she supposed to keep ignoring it? She tried so hard to believe him. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe that she could finally put the past behind her and start over again with her brother. She wanted to forgive and forget.

Tsuna broke down and fell to the floor. She placed her head on G's back since he was still bowing on the floor.

"G-G. . . G-nii. . . Y-You're an idiot you know that? Both of you. If you would have explained to me any reasons for doing this before then none of this would have happened," she said in between sobs.

"Tsu-chan," G said softly.

"I'll listen to you. I'll try to forgive you," she said. Everyone watched the scene that was playing before them happily. Not that all of them showed it. Tsuna got up and helped G up as well. G thanked her but looked over to his "friends." After spotting exactly who he was looking for, walked over and smacked him in the head.

"OW! What the hell you Pinky?-!"

"That's for nearly making everything worse you idiot! I told you to let me talk!"  
"I don't take orders from you!"  
"Why you-" G was getting ready to hit Lampo again until a hand grabbed his arm. He turned to see Tsuna staring at him sadly.

"It's okay G. I'm not mad anymore," she said as she wiped any remaining tears.

"But Tsuna that's not the problem. You are right. Giotto and I are to blame here. We should have told you what was going on before sending you away," G replied.

Tsuna shook her head again. She didn't want to repeat what happened earlier. She actually felt slightly happy. She was finally able to vent all of her feelings and it felt like a large weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

G sighed but didn't continue. Tsuna led them to a set of couches that were facing each other with a coffee table in between and an armchair on the side. Tsuna sat on the armchair and brought her knees up to her chest. She rested her head on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs to prevent them from slipping off of the couch. On the couch to her right sat G, Asari, and Knuckles. On the couch to her left sat Lampo and Daemon. Alaude stood against the wall across from her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Tsuna. Do you remember how your parents died?"

"They were killed."

"And do you remember how," G asked.

"A shooting," she responded.

"Yes. It was a mafia shooting but it wasn't like they accidentally got in the middle like Giotto and I told you before. Your father was involved in the mafia and so he and your mother were targeted," G explained. Tsuna's eyes widened at the unknown fact. Why were her parents involved in something so dangerous?

"But what does that have to do with me being brought here," she asked.

"For a year, everything was fine, but then they tried to come after you guys. Giotto thought that if they thought you had nothing to do with him anymore, then they wouldn't go after you," G said.

"So why didn't he tell me this before?"  
"You were five."

"I would have understood and then we wouldn't be in this whole mess," Tsuna said. She couldn't believe that her parents were in the mafia and that she and her brother were targeted. But one question still bothered her.

"How did he avoid them?"

"He formed a vigilante group to watch over the town. Eventually however, we were forced to make it into a mafia family because we were getting too strong and well known and allies as well as enemies were coming."

"So you are all. . . in the mafia?"

They all nodded.

"And you work with my brother?"

Again, they nodded. "Actually, we work for him," Asari clarified.

"What do you mean, _for_ him," Tsuna asked confusedly.

"He is our boss and we are his guardians," Knuckles said.

Tsuna looked surprised at the new information. Her sweet big brother that would always protect her from trouble was now a big mafia boss. But if he was so big, how did she never hear anyone talk about him?

"What is the name of your famiglia?"

"Vongola," they all replied in unison.

Tsuna's eyes widened comically. Now that was a shock. Tsuna always heard people talking about mafia families since Sicily had many of them. One that was talked about the most was Vongola. From what she heard, Vongola protected the town without asking for compensation and they chose not to fight when possible. They chose to help people and if there was a fight, they never killed their enemies. They only badly injured them and sent them back home. There was only one time they killed and it was only one person.

"Y-You mean. . . M-My brother is the boss of the Vongola Famiglia? The strongest and richest mafia family in all of Sicily?-!"

Once again, they nodded. They knew she would be surprised. It was to be expected. They didn't expect for her to faint though.

G sighed. He was hoping that wouldn't happen but he was happy that she could forgive them. Well, maybe not entirely until she talked to Giotto again. And then, an idea struck him.

"G, what are you doing?"

Asari watched as G went and picked Tsuna up bridal style with her head resting on his chest.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking her with us," he stated as if it was most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you think we should ask Giotto first," Knuckles asked.

"Nope. We aren't going to tell him she is there until he sees her tomorrow. It's time for a proper family reunion."

**~.-.~**

**How was it? I made it longer! :D**

**Yes. Tsuna is starting to open up but just because she has forgiven them, doesn't mean she is completely willing to accept them into her heart just yet. Tsuna needs to put them to the test first. Oh! And did you like having the rest of the 10th Generation as kids? They will show up more in the next chapter.**

**Thank you to Belletiger BT, sync94, PrincessAimi1827, Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi, Kichou, Wendy Sawada, 3ls, Magical., sy, Lumoa, MoonlitBlues, Yuuna Suichi, Honoka-Chan, Lemo, Hiyori-chanx33, mangopudding, mi-chan94, Hisawa Kana, Sy, mischievious, and demons of ragriz.**

**And yes. I wrote it in school but I actually typed it when I got home. Classes get so boring. My favorite pairing is 1827 but I wanted to change it for once. I was thinking about G27 since I recently found an interest in it but I don't want this to be incest. They are purely brother and sister and nothing more. I could try adding some All27. I think it would be kind of cute. But I do want a main pairing so while I am developing it, I will try to have it All27. Also, I think the main pairing will be A27 since almost everyone seems to be okay with it. Daemon to me always sounds like a pedophile so I find that funny. XD And did I write Lambo before? If I did, I meant Lampo. Lampo is 17, a year younger than Tsuna. I know I didn't really explain his much but remember when Giotto said he has someone search for where Tsuna was? That person was Alaude since he is the head of the CEDEF here and I assume he would be the head of research. Sorry for not explaining that better. I can't pair Tsuna with any of the tenth generation since they are all kids and that would be illegal considering they are all underage. **

**Well, I hope I answered any questions you had. Also, a few surprises will be in the next chapter so look forward to it! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! Also, you can review and tell me what you want to see in the story so that it can be more to your liking. I'll try to add as much of your ideas as possible.**

**I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I do own the story idea though.**

**Please REVIEW nicely and thank you very much for reading!**

**10th Generation Ages:**

**Lambo Bovino : 3**

**Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto: 6**

**Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Rokudo: 8**

**Kyoya Hibari and Ryohei Sasagawa: 9**

**Remember, they are in Italy, so their names won't be (Last name/First name). It is (First name/Last name) now.**


	4. Mistake

**Hey, I know I usually write all my messages at the end but this is important before you read. I've gotten a few reviews about how I made Tsuna forgive them too quickly and that it possibly messed up the entire story. I understand your concern but I did that for a reason. You didn't think I'd let her forgive and forget what they did that easily did you? That's why I needed to put this up before I start the chapter. I needed Tsuna to forgive them for this chapter but I promise, I won't let the story go downhill. It will get better.**

**~.-.~**

"Hey guys, where is Tsuna-nee? I can't find her anywhere," Takeshi asked as he walked into the room. He, Lambo, and Hayato all shared a room to make more space. Ryohei, Mukuro, and Kyoya were together in the room to their left and Chrome was in a room to their right with a few other girls.

"What are you talking about baseball idiot? Juudaime is in her room," Hayato replied. Only a few people knew the reason why he called Tsuna, "Juudaime." When his mother died in a carriage accident, he lived on the streets for a while. His father was a mafia boss and he hated him. He only allowed him to see his mother once every year and he was 5 when she died. It wasn't short after that he found out that the beautiful pianist with long silver hair was his mother. For five years, he met this woman on his birthday when she taught him how to play the piano. He hated his father for never telling him that was his mother and never letting him see here so he ran away. Away from everyone and everything that he had.

He wandered the streets for a few days. He had some money that he used to buy food and other necessities. However, one day, he was careless.

How he managed to count at such a dangerous and life-flashing moment, no one knows. All he remembers is a scream and someone saving him exactly 10 seconds before the carriage ran over the exact place he was standing.

The woman that saved him took him back to an orphanage and treated to any wounds he had. She fed him, introduced him to a few people, and gave him a bed. She tucked him in and wished him good night. Everything a mother would do. The next day, she woke him up for breakfast. He found out her name was Tsunayuki but she couldn't call her that. That would be disrespectful to such a great person. She saved his life, gave him a home, and treated him like her own son, although he knew she was still too young to have any children, she treated them all as her own. He called her "Juudaime" since she saved him 10 seconds before the carriage would have hit him.

Takeshi's story is different. He, Kyoya, and Ryohei were all orphans for a long time in Japan. Takeshi's mother died in labor and his father died of an illness. Kyoya was left at the orphanage a few weeks after he was born and Ryohei's family was lost in an earthquake. They are entered at different times but became quite close. Kyoya wouldn't show it but he too was quite fond of the other two when they weren't so loud and obnoxious. They were in and out of homes. One would not leave the orphanage without the others. If you adopted one, you adopted all three. Because no families in Japan actually wanted all three, they were sent to Italy, where they stayed at Luce's orphanage. They were the first to meet Tsuna and for Takeshi and Kyoya, she was the mother they never had. For Ryohei, she was the mother he had lost.

Lambo, like Kyoya, was left there when he was a year old. His mother was only 17 and his father was the boss of the Bovino family. They kept complaining about how annoying he was even though he was a year old and could barely talk. Tsuna and Luce were proven wrong the moment he opened his mouth and demanded grape candy. Those were definitely tough times, but eventually, he looked up to Tsuna as a mother. She took care of him when no one else did and Luce was like his grandmother. He was lucky to have them and there, he forgot all about the parents that abandoned him.

Mukuro and Chrome's situation was a bit more complicated than others. Mukuro was their parents' favorite while Chrome was hated by them. She was an outcast and the only reason she was still there was because Mukuro never allowed his parents to take her away. However, without him knowing, Chrome was sold off to a science lab as a test subject. She was tested on repeatedly and when Mukuro finally heard the next day, he rushed to find her immediately. It took him a few days before he got to her and when he did, she was half-dead. To keep her alive, he promised the scientists that he would take her place. Chrome was left alone and Mukuro finished her experiment. When they were finally rescued, Mukuro's right eye was red with the kanji for 1 in it. The scientist were either imprisoned for life or killed on the spot. The children that were alive were either taken to their parents or an orphanage and the ones that didn't survive, were given a proper funeral and their parents were informed. Mukuro and Chrome were different though. No matter how much their parents pleaded, Mukuro and Chrome refused to go with them. It was when they blamed Chrome for Mukuro not wanting to go with them and tried to hit her that the authorities knew they couldn't let the children return to their parents.

Mukuro and Chrome were put into Luce's care at the age of 5 and but because Luce also had to watch the other children, Tsuna watched over them most of the time. They didn't trust her much at first and Mukuro didn't trust her until he saw Chrome with Tsuna. Chrome smiled at Tsuna almost as brightly as she smiled when she was with Mukuro. It was something Mukuro had never seen and soon after, he began to see Tsuna as a sister. That is until he and Kyoya began watching late night t.v. and well, Soap Operas are not what a 6 and 7 year old should be watching.

"Tsuna isn't in her room," Takeshi said. He and Yamamoto looked at each other before running to the room to their left. They barged into the room without even knocking, much to Kyoya's annoyance.

"Tsuna-nee is missing," they both screamed.

The other three knew it was serious for two reasons. One: Takeshi looked very serious which was very strange for someone so cheerful for almost every second of the day, not counting how serious he would get while playing baseball. Two: Hayato called her "Tsuna-nee," not "Juudaime". It _had_ to be serious for him to call her anything but "Juudaime."

"How could she be missing? She was being carried to her room. . . by those men. . ." Mukuro's eyes narrowed. He did not like where this was going.

"Tsuna-nee was kidnapped to the EXTREME," Ryohei exclaimed. He had a fierce fire burning in his eyes with determination. No one kidnapped his big sister and got away with it.

Kyoya's eyes also narrowed. How _dare_ those herbivores take what was his? Did they have a death wish? "We go ask Miss Luce. _Now,_" he said. No one disagreed with him and they all rushed out of the room. Mukuro went to get Chrome and Yamamoto went to get Lambo before joining the others. They most definitely needed to find Tsuna.

Luce had dark green hair that almost looked black and beautiful blue eyes. She had a small flower-shaped birthmark under her left eye. Many thought it was a tattoo but it wasn't. She was just about 50 years old but she looked like she had just turned 24. She had a daughter named Aria but Tsuna had only met her once. Luce had Aria when she was 23 and Aria was now 27. Aria was 9 years older than Tsuna, meaning she was the same age as Giotto.

Luce was just about to get to bed when her door was slammed open. It was already 9 o'clock and these children were still awake?

"Tsuna-nee was kidnapped!"  
All except Mukuro, Chrome, and Kyoya screamed, although they did say it a bit more softly. They were never really ones to scream before. Chrome was already crying from the news.

"Don't worry. Tsuna is fine," Luce reassured them with a smile. She walked over to them and pat their heads as most of them clung to her nightgown.

"But those men took her," Yamamoto said.

"Its okay. They took her to see her big brother," Luce responded.

"Juudaime has a big brother? Why wasn't she with him before? " Hayato's speech never changed. For a mere 6 year old, his vocabulary was amazing. He had an IQ as big as a high schoolers. Who knew how smart he would be next year?

"He isn't here because he never came to live here. He left Tsuna here and lived on his own," Luce told them

Their eyes widened. They had never bothered to ask about Tsuna's past. They thought she just worked at the orphanage and lived there so she wouldn't have to take the trip there everyday. They never would have imagined Tsuna herself was an orphan.

"What about their parents? They let her brother leave he here," Mukuro asked. He hoped Tsuna didn't have the same terrible parents he and Chrome shared.

Luce shook her head sadly. "Tsuna's parents were killed when she was four years old. She and her brother lived together until he was 5 but things got complicated and he had to leave her here." None of them ever bothered to ask Tsuna why she was there. She always smiled. They never could have guessed how lonely she must have felt inside for a long time.

Luce smiled slightly. She could tell that the children were sad for not knowing Tsuna's history but it wasn't like Tsuna was planning on telling them. Tsuna wouldn't be mad though. She would probably be thankful. Luce knew it was a hard subject for Tsuna to talk about. She couldn't tell them without possibly breaking down, and Tsuna didn't want them to see her like that.

"Tsuna never knew the real reason her brother left her here. It was never because he hated her, but because he wanted to protect her from danger. Tsuna only found that out today," Luce told them. However, that information didn't seem to reach them. They only thought about Tsuna's brother abandoning her.

_I'll kill him,_ they all thought.

**~.-.~**

"Where am I?"

Tsuna woke up with her head on a soft pillow and wrapped in soft, warm blankets. The bed was also soft but firm. One thing was obvious. She was not used to this type of bed. She was used to her small, rough bed that she always slept on.

She propped herself up on her elbows. She was in an orange, king sized bed. This was definitely not the orphanage. The large windows had its white curtains pulled to the side, revealing the full moon shining down. The last thing she remembered, it was around 12 in the afternoon. Just how long did she sleep for?

The walls in the room were orange while most of the furniture was white. There was a small white armchair beside her bed and a brown desk to the other side of the room. The room itself was huge. It was like a room in the orphanage. The only difference was that the rooms at the orphanage often had 5 small beds in one room and this one had 1 in it.

Tsuna stopped observing the room for a while and turned back to the armchair. How is it that she just noticed someone was sitting there?

In the chair was Alaude, sitting with his arms crossed over his chest as usual and his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful, as if he was asleep. Tsuna couldn't deny he was very handsome. Tsuna unconsciously moved closer to Alaude until their faces were merely inches apart. Their breaths mingled until Tsuna snapped out of her stupor.

Alaude was awake the whole time. He heard when she woke up and when she moved around on the bed. He also noticed when the bed creaked, signifying that she was moving. He opened his eyes to see Tsuna's face close to his with her large brown eyes staring straight at him, yet almost not. She hadn't even noticed he was looking at her until he spoke.

"Do you need something?"

"Hiiiieee!" Tsuna's screamed her usual high pitched scream, making Alaude inwardly cringe at how loud and squeaky it was. He couldn't deny, however, that it was cute. Not that he would tell anyone. He was already interested in the brunette. She was kind and sweet, and yet, filled with a deep sadness and pain. Just she kept a strong front so people wouldn't worry. Most people would call it foolish but Alaude believed it was selfless. It was clear she put others before herself and she wanted to protect the people she cared about. It was also clear that even though she believed what G told her, and forgave them, she wasn't going to forget that easily. A part of her was still mad at them for leaving her behind and for not telling her the truth earlier. It was going to take a little more work for her to completely forgive and forget.

Tsuna fell back onto the bed and threw the blankets over her head.

_That was so embarrassing,_ she thought. Alaude on the other hand, smirked at how cute she was. Again, not that he would ever admit it out loud.

"Stop hiding and come on. It's time for dinner," Alaude said as he got up from his chair. Tsuna stayed hidden under the covers and refused to move. Alaude sighed.

_How difficult,_ Alaude thought. He wasn't going to resort to violence but he was hungry.

"Get up now or I'll arrest you," Alaude threatened. Tsuna flinched a little and poked her head out from under the covers.

"A-Arrest me?"  
"I'll either arrest you or carry you there if you don't get up soon, depending on my mood,"he replied with a smirk on his face as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his trench coat pocket. Tsuna squeaked again before jumping out of bed. She paused when she reached the door and turned around to face Alaude nervously.

"What," he asked.

"I don't know where anything is here," Tsuna replied.

"Hn."

Alaude opened the door and lead the way down the hall and down the stairs. After a few minutes of walking, the finally arrived at two large doors.

Tsuna looked at the doors cautiously. Something told her she would receive a large surprise once she opened the door. Also, she had never been in such a large and extravagant place. It was very intimidating for her.

Alaude inwardly smirked at her but kept his mask of indifference on the outside. She looked like a small, lost rabbit in this place.

The doors opened to reveal all of the guardians seated at the table. On the right was G, Lampo, and Daemon. On the left, there was an empty seat, Asari, and Knuckles. There were other seats after that since it was a rather long table.

At the head of the table sat Giotto with a shocked look on his face.

"G-G. . . What is going on," Giotto managed to stutter out.

"She is here to fix things," G explained.

"So you kidnapped her and brought her here?"

"Not exactly. We told Luce and she was okay with it," Asari said.

Giotto looked at Asari with a blank face. "Did you ask Tsuna if she wanted to come?"

"W-Well you see, she kind of collapse," Knuckles added.

Giotto stared at them all in shock. They brought her here while she was unconscious! Did they want her to be even more mad at him than she already was? He immediately stood up and walked towards the exit. "I'm leaving," he said softly.

"Giotto get your ass back here," G yelled at him. The others were shocked at their boss's actions.

"It's too dangerous for her here! Take her back to the orphanage," Giotto replied as he ignored the rest of their protests.

"So. . . I'm brought here to try and understand what happened thirteen years ago and try and be together with my brother again. . . And this is what happens. I'm tossed away like an old rag," Tsuna said. Everyone stared at her for her sudden words. Tsuna turned to G with a sad look. "You know G. I really wanted to believe you but. . . That doesn't seem possible anymore."

Tsuna walked away from the group and out of the room. Everyone stared at her retreating figure. Once she was out of their sight, they turned their gaze to Giotto. His long bangs covered his eye and his shoulders shook.

G couldn't contain his anger anymore. They were so close to getting her back and Giotto has to go and ruin it!

"Giotto damn it! You idiot!" G took out his gun and shot all around Giotto. Everyone was shocked at the sudden act since the only time G held his weapon against Giotto was when they were sparing or when Giotto tried to skip his paperwork, although he never actually fired it then. Now, G was genuinely pissed off and with good reason.

Giotto was shocked by the bullets that just barely grazed him and the punch to his face that sent him to the ground. He lifted his gaze when he felt someone lift him by his shirt collar to see G glaring at him furiously.

"Do you realize what you just did?-! I explained everything to her Giotto! She was going to forgive you! Forgive us! And what do you do?-! You ignore her and tell us to send her back! Do you realize what you just did?-! You repeated what you did before Giotto! You sent her away with no reason!"

Giotto's eyes widened. Tsuna knew? And was going to forgive him?

"I-I thought that-"

"What Giotto! What did you think Giotto? ! You thought we brought her here forcefully and threatened her? !"

"I didn't think she would ever understand and forgive me!"

"WELL GUESS WHAT GIOTTO! You just sent her away again without so much as a second thought! You didn't think the first time was bad enough for her? And now, when she finally thinks she has a chance to reunite with her brother, you go and crush her again. She may be eighteen Giotto, but her childhood was lost the moment she was first placed in that orphanage. She may be smart but her mind is still the same as it was when she was five. She's like she was before Giotto. She's alone and scared. Do you know what she is looking for? She's looking for her big brother to comfort her and promise to always protect her like he used to! Where did that brother go Giotto?"

"She. . . She's waiting . . . for me?"

"Yes you damn idiot. She always has. The reason she pushed you away before, was because she wasn't ready to accept you yet. She needed reassurance that she could forgive and forget without being scared of being taken away again. So do you finally realize what you just did Giotto? She just gave her, her worst nightmare. You let her go again. So before I actually shoot you without missing this time, I suggest you go find her and bring her back here. Because, let me tell you Giotto, I'm not the only one who is helping you here," G said. Giotto looked behind G to see all of his guardians looking worriedly at him. His eyes burned with a new determination now.

"I'm coming Tsuna."

**~.-.~**

**Hey there! I'm back! See? You didn't honestly believe I'd let the conflict be resolved so easily right? I've already planned out this entire story. I need some sort of plot. I hate plots that are just like a straight line. I like the suspense of not knowing something or like when you think everything is going to be okay, BOOM! Something happens and screws everything up. Giotto was that BOOM in this chapter. So please forgive me about the last chapter. I didn't mean to make you think I was ending the story so soon. Well, sort of. I didn't want you to stop reading the story, that's for sure. **

**Thank you to: Kyurengo, Hisawa Kana, Mischievously, Lumoa, Yoshikuni Itoe, Kichou, PrincessAimi1827, Wendy Sawada, nur-chan, and Ceramicpizza.**

**Ehhhh... Very upsetting that my number of reviews dropped so drastically... I hope this chapter fixes everything. Also, I have these chapters ready usually before I get most reviews so sorry if something didn't appear that you wanted.**

**Anyway, to answer some questions or just clarify things. Yes, I am fully aware that I broke the flow of the story with the last chapter, and that was fully my intention. Like I said, I have this whole story planned out, so it was necessary for me to break that flow for this chapter. I apologize for worrying you guys. Also, even if I did make her forgive them, that wouldn't mean she would fully trust them again. But things just got more complicated, just the way I like it. ^_^ **

**I made Tsuna seem to forgive them so easily because, it may just be me, but after so long, what I'd want most it to be able to forgive Giotto if it was me. I think that even after all that happened and even though she hates him, she wants to believe that there is a chance for her to change the hate and finally forget the past, you know? I think that's what anyone would want. Plus, with Tsuna's character, I think it fits. Tsuna isn't someone to easily hate, so I think that her trying to stop that feeling and finally settle things isn't so OOC. Although, there will be a lot of OOC in this story. Especially with the first generation since we don't see much of them in the anime or manga to get a perfect understanding of them. I know they are like the 10th generation, but not exactly. There are many different qualities and I don't want them to act exactly like them in this story. In future chapters. . . I'm not going to tell you. I want it to be a surprise. Whether there is a happy ending or not, I want you to decide for me. Life doesn't always end in happy endings, and I want to know if at the end of this story, you want an open or closed ending.**

**Yes, I'm making this story completely A27 with hints of All 27. Even one-sided with the kids. They will be overprotective, just as they would be if they were older. Also, I thought a lot about making them the same age as Tsuna and growing up with her, but then I thought about it and although 1827 if my favorite pairing, I thought I'd change it a bit. A little change you know? And even though I've recently gotten into G27, I don't want this story to be incest. So they are kids. Don't worry. **

**Also, I am fully aware that Mukuro is originally from Italy. . . I do read the manga and watch the anime, thanks. I take slight offense to that. Also, I hope you are fully aware that the anime is Japanese. Gokudera is only like one-third Japanese (correct me if I'm wrong) and he still says his name the way the Japanese do. So there is no reason that Mukuro wouldn't do the same even though he is completely italian. It's the same way we can't explain that even though some are italian, and there are scenes that take place in Italy, they still _miraculously_ speak in Japanese. And if you decide you don't want to believe me about Mukuro being his first name, check the Reborn Wiki page if you haven't already done so. Besides, does it really matter which one is used as his first name? Honestly, I prefer using Mukuro, just as _most_ other authors on this website do. Sorry if I sound rude but I feel insulted. I wouldn't write a story on khr without full knowledge of the manga and anime. **

**Anyway, I'm going to finish writing chapter 6 now. I'll hold off on posting chapter 5 until next week or maybe this weekend. I want to get everyone's reviews before I post the next chapter. **

**I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**Also, Happy Belated Birthday to Hibari~! 3**

**Please REVIEW and I'll see you in the next chapter! Ciao!**


	5. Family

After quite some time searching, Tsuna finally reached the doors to the mansion. She opened the doors and walked out without a second glance. She wasn't going to stay where she wasn't wanted. He lied to her again. He said he was looking for her and that he wanted to get her back, but clearly it was all an act. If he really wanted her back, he wouldn't have sent her away again.

Tsuna tried her best to hold back her tears but no matter how much she tried, they wouldn't listen. The tears just kept streaming down her cheeks until she finally broke down. She couldn't let people see her like this so she went to a dark alley. She sat on the ground with her knees pressed tight against her chest and her head resting on her knees.

It wasn't fair. She didn't deserve this. Did she do something in her past life for her to receive such punishment?

"Damn it Gio-nii. . . I hate you! I hate you," she said in between sobs. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand being hurt again.

"What do we have here? A pretty girl all alone and sad? How about we cheer you up?"

Tsuna looked up from her spot on the ground. Her sight was blurry from the tears still running down the sides of her face but she could see three men standing in front of her.

"Go away," she said coldly. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"Feisty aren't we? We just want to help. We know a couple games that would really cheer you up and have you screaming for more," the second man said. The others chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I said go away," Tsuna said, albeit a bit more loudly this time.

"Listen girly, we are just trying to be nice, so why don't you be a good girl and accept our generous offer," the third man said as the first man lifted her by her hair.

Tsuna groaned in pain but refused to cry out. She was going to make them pay for bothering her at such a time.

The other two men grabbed her arms to stop her from fighting back. If they were smart, they would have grabbed her legs to.

The first man let go of her hair and lifted her head with her chin. He grabbed it roughly and Tsuna winced from the pressure. Not only that, but the men grabbing her arms had a very tight grip that was sure to leave bruises.

"How about we start with a kiss."

The man in front of her leaned in before he groaned from the sharp pain in his nether regions.

Tsuna had pulled back her foot the moment he grabbed her chin and once he leaned in, her foot swung forward. She was not about to let some random man kiss her. She did not want her first kiss to be with some random, disgusting man.

"I told you I'm not in the mood," Tsuna said angrily.

"Why you!" The first man got up after having fallen on the floor from the pain. He pulled his arm back to punch Tsuna.

Tsuna had expected this and shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the pain. . . But it never came. Instead, she heard groans of pain.

"Herbivores, how dare you touch what is mine," a young but bloodthirsty voice said.

"Kufufu. Trying to touch my soul mate? Would you like to visit all six hells," asked another young, yet evil voice. For his age, he sounded quite perverted.

Tsuna opened her eyes to see her three attackers on the floor grabbing some part of their body. To the side, Tsuna could see a tonfa which she assumed had hit all of them. Kyoya always had great aim.

Tsuna looked to the side to see Kyoya and Mukuro standing at the entrance of the alley with their murderous auras mingling. They may have fought every other second of the day and it was a miracle she was able to put them in a room together, they always agreed on one thing. Tsuna was theirs and anyone else that tried to touch her was a dead man.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna-nee!"

Tsuna watched as Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Lambo, and Chrome raced over to her and tackled her into a hug. Once they finally let go, Mukuro and Kyoya went and stood in front of her, purposely stepping all over the thugs.

"You were crying herbivore," Kyoya stated. Everyone looked at Tsuna's face for proof. True enough, her cheeks were still wet, her cheeks were puffy, and her eyes were red.

"N-No! It's nothing! Really," Tsuna said with a smile on her face. They all realized it was fake.

"Don't lie to us Tsuna. It was your brother wasn't it," Mukuro said. Tsuna looked at him with wide eyes.

"H-How did you know?"

"Mama Luce told us everything," Takeshi told her.

"She told us you were taken to see him," Hayato added.

"And she extremely told us where he lived so we could go help you," Ryohei said in a surprisingly quiet voice. He was serious about this. No one hurt is big sister. He didn't care who it was. Make her sad, you get his fist. Make her cry, and you get six feet under. Not to mention that the other kids felt exactly the same. Seven against one was an unfair advantage, even if he was an adult. Even Chrome and Lambo were added. Not many knew it but Lambo had a lot of things stored in his afro. He was a smart, albeit annoying, baby. He knew more than others thought he did and even though it was only a year old when he was sent to the orphanage, he managed to hide many weapons in his afro such as grenades, bazookas, and rifles. How he hid them in there, was a mystery to everyone.

Even Chrome had a weapon. It was a smaller version of Mukuro's trident, and although she wasn't as skilled with it, she could easily put someone in the hospital. Not only that, but she and Mukuro were illusionists. Again, Mukuro was much better but Chrome was his equal when she was mad. Not only could they put someone in the hospital for stab wounds and cuts, they would also need a mental institution after Mukuro and Chrome were finished with them. Mukuro was a sadistic little boy. Chrome was only sadistic when someone made her or someone close to her sad. Mukuro as a sadist 24-7.

"Did your brother make you cry?"

Everyone turned to Chrome who finally spoke since they arrived. Tsuna tensed at the question but didn't respond.

"You know, I don't remember having a big brother," Tsuna said. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "A big brother is always there to protect you and watch over you. A big brother will comfort you when you cry and take care of you when necessary. I haven't felt that feeling in a long time Chrome. And when I come close to getting it back, I'm pushed away again."

Everyone looked sadly at Tsuna. She didn't deserve such treatment. No one did. Chrome knew best what it was like to have a protective older brother, even if he was only older by a few minutes. Tsuna was forced away from her brother at a time when she needed him most in her life and even now, he keeps her away.

"You don't need them Juudaime! You may not have a big brother but you can have us as your overprotective little brothers," Hayato suggested.

Tsuna's eyes widened as everyone nodded their head in agreement. Tsuna forced them all into a group hug. Even Mukuro and Kyoya that tried to stay as far away as possible were forced into it.

"Tsunayuki Sawada. Let go of me before I bite you to death," Kyoya threatened. It was an empty threat of course. He could never hurt her. Especially now that she needed love, not more pain.

"Tsunayuki. Just Tsunayuki. I am no longer a Sawada. I refuse to belong to a family I'm not wanted in. You all are my family. My real family," she said with a genuine smile again. But behind it, they could tell she still wanted to be with her brother. She wanted a _real_ family. They all had a special bond but they weren't bound by blood.

"We always have been a family, Tsuna-nee," Takeshi said.

"Thank you," she whispered in reply. They stayed hugging for a while before Tsuna suddenly let go of them.

"What time is it," she asked.

"Well, I guess its just about 9 o'clock now," Mukuro said.

"You guys should be in bed!"

~.-.~

Giotto stood outside the alley. He arrived just as the children did and that's when he noticed Tsuna was being harassed. He was just about to jump in and save her when the raven-haired boy suddenly threw his tonfa at them, successfully knocking them unconscious.

Giotto watched as the children helped Tsuna, hugged her, and asked her questions. Then, that question came up that made him tense.

"_Did your brother make you cry?" _

She was crying and it was his fault. He did it again. He look her happiness away gain. It was Tsuna's answer that truly scared him.

"_You know, I don't remember having a big brother. A big brother is always there to protect you and watch over you. A big brother will comfort you when you cry and take care of you when necessary. I haven't felt that feeling in a long time Chrome. And when I come close to getting it back, I'm pushed away again." _

He failed as a brother. He failed to protect Tsuna from all of the dangers of the world.

And then she refused their family name. She refused to have the same last name as him. She felt unwanted. He made her feel unwanted.

Giotto couldn't face her now. Not after that. but he promised himself that he would keep trying to get her back.

~.-.~

For days, even weeks after that incident, either Giotto, his guardians, or even both sometimes, tried to visit Tsuna. Every time, they were sent away by either Luce herself or the children that were always with Tsuna. The first time they met Giotto, Luce had to hold them all back. She was very disappointed in Giotto, yes, but that didn't mean she wanted him sent to an early grave.

"Miss Luce please let me see Tsuna!"

"I refuse."

"Why?"

"Because after what you did, it's a miracle Tsuna is still talking to everyone," Luce responded. This had been the fifth time that week that Giotto tried to talk to Tsuna and it was only Wednesday.

"I already explained everything to you!"

"That doesn't mean _she_ is ready to see you," Luce said, raising her voice a little.

Giotto was taken back by this. Few things upset or angered Luce and for her to raise her voice at him was not a good sign.

"Let me explain something to you Giotto. When she got here, the first thing she did was put the children to sleep and make sure they were properly tucked in and okay. Do you know what she did next?"

Giotto just stared at Luce. He felt this conversation was going in a bad way for him. He couldn't even shake his head.

"She locked herself in her room and cried the entire night. I tried to comfort her, and after a while, it worked. But she refuses to tell me anything. Whenever I asked her about what happened with you, she denied ever having a brother. She just said, 'I met an idiot whom I never want to look at again,'" Luce said.

"L-Luce. . . I. . . I made a mistake. . . I messed up! But I was being stupid! I told her to leave because I thought she was forced to see me! I was scared she would tell me she hated me again!"

"Did she need to tell you for you to know," a small voice said. Luce and Giotto turned to see Chrome with tears in her eyes. "Before you thought about how you would feel, consider her feelings. Tsuna-nee wanted to forgive you and she finally found a chance to try. And before she is even given a chance, she is pushed away."

"It was an accident! I wasn't thinking!"

"Then how about now, you think about your job as a big brother," Mukuro said as he appeared beside Chrome and held her hand, squeezing it a little to comfort her.

"What do you know about being a big brother," Giotto asked him.

"Because Chrome is my little sister. We may not have as big of an age gap as you and Tsunayuki, but I am still older, and therefore, it's my job to protect her. But Tsunayuki-chan is different. She keeps her pain to herself and tries to hid it. She smiles so that no one worries, but we all know she is hurting on the inside," Mukuro said.

"Than help me," Giotto pleaded. It was strange for him, an adult, to ask a child for help, but he was desperate. He needed to fix his mistakes once and for all.

"Although I don't like you whatsoever, I hate seeing my Tsunayuki-chan all sad and depressed. So I will give you a little advice. "First, give her a little space. We always stay clear of her when she is mad and Mister, she will very pissed to see you," Mukuro said, surprising Giotto. Who taught this child to speak? He sounds much wiser than his age.

"Also, after a while, come back and try talking to her. Although, I would not announce your arrival to her and sneak up behind her. It might make her very mad but it won't give her enough time to reject your presence."

Giotto nodded at the information. _This could work,_ he thought. _It could really work._

"And don't be stupid and screw this up. Because," Mukuro took out his trident for emphasis. "I can and _will_ torture you, be it physically or mentally. I will haunt you. But not only that, I have nearly every other child in this orphanage on my side, so I suggest you do this correctly if you know what's good for you. Kufufu."

It scared Giotto, not that he would say it out loud. The girl was cute but the boy reminded him too much of Daemon, and that was never good. Nevertheless, Giotto paid very much attention to Mukuro's words. Give her space, sneak up behind her, talk to her, and make sure to absolutely not screw up.

"Kufufu. We'll be going now. It's our turn to help Tsunayuki-chan with the daycare today," Mukuro added before vanishing with Chrome into a thick mist. Once it disappeared, Luce sighed.

"I want Tsuna to be happy again, so I will rot for you. However," Luce ended darkly. "If you fail and hurt her one more time, I will be joining the children."

Giotto gulped and nodded. It was settled. Women and Children were scary beings.

"Well, have a nice day," Luce said cheerfully now. Giotto paled a bit.

_Very scary,_ he thought. He left the orphanage and walked back home with one thing in mind.

_When should I come back? A week? Two? A month? _

**~.-.~**

Tsuna was busy at the daycare today. There were many children there since it was well in the afternoon, meaning most parents were working. Some were even children whose parents were in the mafia, which made Tsuna extra careful not to upset them. However, one thing she absolutely did not tolerate was bullying. She lived with more than enough bullying in her life. It was not fun or something she would wish upon others. Well, her whole childhood was not something she would want others to have.

Currently, two boys were trying to bully a smaller redheaded boy. The redhead with brown eyes seemed small for his age, and he wore big glasses. One thing Tsuna knew, was that this child was a prodigy. He, along with his blond friend, who was also a supposed prodigy, were geniuses when it came to mechanics. He played the flute, although that was just a hobby. He boy was only about 6, and came everyday along with his friend.

His friend had short blond hair with green eyes which almost always seemed bored. _Almost_. His eyes always lit up at the idea of something new to create or a new object to take apart and put back together. Now, the boy was doing exactly that. He currently taking apart a blue toy car while eating a strawberry flavored lollipop that was shaped like a wrench. He was so into the toy car, he didn't even notice his friend doubled over beside him, clutching his stomach, while the two older boys taunted and made fun of them both.

Tsuna was getting mad. No way was she going to allow any form of bullying to go on while she was around. She marched up behind the two boys with a large scowl on her face.

"Hiro, Jun, what do you think you are doing?"

Both boys turned around to look up at Tsuna. They could tell she was very upset with them. They hung their heads low in guilt. "N-Nothing," they said.

"I hope it was nothing because I wouldn't want to contact your parents. Picking on people is a _terrible_ thing to do, so please don't do it again," she scolded them. Tsuna wanted everyone here to get along, even if they weren't friends. They should at least be civil.

"Y-Yes Ma'am," the boys replied as their nodded. Tsuna smiled slightly and ruffled their hair, making them look up at her.

"Go on and play. But please be nice to the others okay? It would make me very sad to see you guys being mean to others," Tsuna told them. The two boys smiled and nodded vigorously. Tsuna had been working in the daycare for a few years now, and some of the children that were there had known her since she had started working there, or started going when she was already there. They had all become quite attached to the brunette and wanted to make her happy, just as the other kids in the orphanage wanted.

When they saw her a few weeks ago, her cheeks puffy and her eyes red, with large bags under them, they were very upset. Tsuna was always cheerful, and to see her so upset was not something they looked forward to. They tried asking her but she just brushed them off. They settled for cheering her up by drawing her pictures and showing her any small trick they could do. By the end of the day, they successfully managed to make her laugh and cheer her up a bit.

Tsuna smiled at the two retreating boys and finally turned back to the redhead and the blond.

"Shoichi, does your stomach hurt again?"

"I-I'm f-f-fine. I just got really nervous," Shoichi replied. Tsuna chuckled a bit. She wasn't surprised in the least. This happened nearly everyday. Not the bullying, but the stomachaches.

"Come on. Let's get you a glass of water shall we?" Tsuna helped him up while turning to the blonde next to him. "Spanner? Would you also like a glass of water?"

Spanner just ignored her and continued tinkering with the toy car. He had a few screw drivers with him, and Tsuna wondered how he got them.

"Kufufufu. Little Shoichi has a tummy ache again?"

Tsuna turned around to see Mukuro and Chrome. Chrome was sniffling a little and Mukuro looked a bit angry, yet was hiding it well. Although, Tsuna could already understand Kyoya's emotions, so if she could do that, she was fairly confident she could tell when Mukuro was hiding something.

"Where have you two been," she asked, petting Chrome's head to try and cheer her up a bit.

"We were dealing with a . . . _pest,_" Mukuro emphasized. "It's been taken care of though."

Tsuna's eyes darkened a bit before lightening up again. "That's good," she said. "We wouldn't want a little accident here now would we?"

"Kufufufu. No, indeed we would not."

~.-.~

**Well, there you have it! Chapter 5! How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Thank you to: Kistunefighter12, Mischievously, Yoshikuni Itoe, cercueil noir, Anime-VGsUltimate00, feressaloveyaoi, Lumoa, Wendy Sawada, Bishi-bishi, Kichou, PrincessAimi1827, Taira-keimei, and Lady Syndra. **

**I'm going to answer a few questions and clarify somethings. It's your choice to continue reading from this point on.**

**First: Sorry if I sounded rude in my responses last chapter. I was having an absolutely terrible week and my patience had reached its limit. Everything's okay now so I apologize if I was rude. **

**Second: I thank you guys for your great comments. It really makes me happy to see such nice and positive reviews full of support. Honestly, I was worried that I would fail miserably with this story but I'm glad everything is working out. **

**Third: I think the reason I like A27 is because Alaude is so much like Hibari. I'm glad you all like the decision also. Also, I want to know what you guys thought about Alaude and Tsuna's little moment. Awkward yes. But Tsuna is just an awkward person at times, I felt like I just had to add it.**

**Fourth: I absolutely love the idea of the kids breaking into the mansion! XD (Thanks Bishi-bishi) I find the idea so funny and awesome. I might just add that into future chapters. But I feel like that might cut off the whole, Hurt/Comfort and Drama to the story. Although, who doesn't love a little comedy once in awhile. I'm considering making a little omake for it though as a one-shot.**

**Fifth: I'm glad you all want to punch Giotto in the face at this point. That's exactly what I was going for. Although, I feel like if he wasn't being a total jerk, he'd be a clingy, overprotective big brother. Maybe later. Not now though. Now, I focus on you all hating Giotto. (I feel evil.)**

**Sixth: I apologize if you didn't like the part where I described the children's background stories. Honestly, I just added that to fill up the story a little more. I got reviews before asking for the chapters to be longer so I'm working on that. Also, I thought it might be nice to know a little more about the kids.**

**Seventh: I get a lot of reviews asking for the kids to attack Giotto. Well, you'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

**Finally: I have a few questions I would love that you answered to in your reviews. **

**I want to add the Varia, Millefiore, and Shimon into this. However, I'm not sure how I should. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me your ideas. I more ideas I get, I faster I can update. **

**Again, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'm so glad that you like my story and I hope that you all continue reviewing and encouraging me to continue writing this story. I love to read your thoughts and ideas about and for this story!**

**One more final announcement! I should have done this a long time ago, BUT I officially added myself to the list of beta-readers. So yeah, if any of you have stories that need beta-reading, I'm here! Oh! And I was hoping I could get someone to beta-read this story. Anyone up for it?**

**Okay! I'm done! I should be asleep, I have a HUGE test tomorrow! Wish me luck! The test itself lasts like, 3 hours. And that is not an exaggeration. Actually, it takes more time than that. I'm just too lazy to figure out exactly how long.**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ciao~!**


	6. Reunion

Alaude didn't know what to do. He was curious. Very curious.

Giotto came back from the orphanage the other day in deep thought. Alaude wanted to know what exactly happened with the little rabbit. He doubted Giotto actually talked to her. He would have come back depressed if that was the case.

Which meant something else happened before he had the chance to talk to her, and Alaude wanted to know what. For some reason, the girl made him very curious. He tried going to see her various times by himself but every time, she would coldly send him off, or the kids would. He was not afraid of children, but he had dignity and pride, and those did not involve beating children. However, one of these days, the bomber brat, the raven with the tonfas, and the pineapple, were all going to be handcuffed to the top of the highest building in Italy. Little weaklings thought they could actually take him on separately. They couldn't even beat him all at once!

Even so, Alaude was determined to talk to her again. He couldn't care less about Giotto and his stupid problems. He felt something strong in the girl and he wanted to prove it. He was determined to see it for himself. She may be like a small rabbit but Alaude knew there was a fierce lioness inside, just waiting to be released. He could see it whenever she was definitely mad, like when she yelled at G when they first met. And he wanted to see more. He wanted to know more about her. He assumed it was just his nature. He was the head of the CEDEF, focussing on gathering information. Maybe that was the reason for his curiosity. He needed to know. He wasn't satisfied until he knew everything about her.

At this point, he didn't care what others thought about it - not that they even knew. He was going to find out more about her. He didn't care if Giotto was mad about it or not. He would not let the blond in the way of his information gathering.

That's all it was. Gathering information. Nothing more. He didn't like her. That wasn't possible. . . _Right?_

~.-.~

"Trash," a deep, raspy voice said.

Tsuna turned around happily, immediately knowing who it was that was behind her. She smiled brightly, something everyone noticed she hadn't been able to do in a while.

"Xanxus-nii!"

Everyone was in shock for various reasons. First of all, Tsuna had smiled so brightly for the first time in weeks. Sure she smiled and laughed, but everyone could tell she still wasn't truly happy. Second, she lunged at this _scary_ looking man and _hugged_ him. This man with very tanned skin with dark scars all over his body, spiky black hair, and red eyes like wine. And more, this scary looking man didn't push her away and patted her head. Yet he called her trash. Who was this guy anyway? The kids hadn't ever seen him before.

"I see you're still here trash. I would have thought someone would adopt you by now," Xanxus replied.

Tsuna buried her face in his chest. How she missed this so much. "I wouldn't let them take me. I'm happy right here," she said.

"Hn."

The people following Xanxus was dumbstruck. The usual grumpy, violent, and antisocial man was now showing affection to this girl. _Did hell freeze over?_ they thought.

Finally, one of them broke the silence.

"VOOIIII! Who is this you stupid boss?"

Xanxus turned to glare at his second-in-command. His second-in-command and strategist had long white hair that reached down his back and silver eyes.

His good mood turned sour. It wasn't that he hated the group. He just didn't like them. . . Much.

"Shut up trash. You're annoying," Xanxus replied.

"Ushishishi. Has our boss gone soft on us," another voice asked. Xanxus turned his glare over to the blond who had a sly grin on his face. His hair was long and covered his eyes, making it so no one could tell exactly where he was looking. Oddly, he wore a tiara on his head. . .

"B-Boss. . . Who is she," asked a tall man. He looked. . . extremely creepy in Ryohei's words. His skin was tanned and his black hair was very spiky. His sideburns were in the shape of lightning bolts and he had piercing on his left eyebrow and on the left side of his lip. He was simply unappealing, and by the way he was glaring at Tsuna, he wasn't so friendly, which made the kids very worried. In truth, none of them seemed very friendly.

"How adorable! Hey boss, let me hug her," a flamboyant man cooed. One side of his head was a semi-long and green while on the other side was shaved brown hair. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of red-rimmed sunglasses and the hood of his coat was covered by large orange fur. He continued cooing about Tsuna, completely ignoring the others around him.

The final person stayed quiet, and Tsuna didn't expect more. She knew the last person very well and saw him quite frequently. His face was covered by his hood and we was completely hidden behind his cloak. The most one could see of him was he black boots and shoulder-length purple hair, along with a strange purple triangle tattoo on each cheek and a small frog on his head.

Tsuna immediately let go of Xanxus and hugged the boy in the cloak, surprising many. They were also surprised that he pat her head.

"Mammon-nii! I've missed you too," Tsuna said as she snuggled closer to him. Mammon continued patting her head with a small smile on his face. Tsuna was the only thing other than money that could make him smile. Of course, he wasn't really sure which he would choose when the time came.

"Long time no see Tsunayuki. You've gotten taller," he said.

Tsuna nodded happily before getting even more excited, her eyes almost sparkling. "Where is Colonello-nii, Skull, Lal, Fon-nii and Reborn?"

"They will be here in a few days most likely," Mammon replied. Tsuna was more than excited to see her "family" again. Other than the kids, these people were always with her. They were often at work so Tsuna barely saw them, but when she did, she would light up almost instantly. It made the kids a little jealous that they couldn't make Tsuna as happy so quickly but what could they do? These people grew up with people, and Tsuna had no doubt more of a connection with them than anyone else. Plus, they couldn't find the heart to really complain, not wanting to ruin the brunette's happiness that seemed so rare nowadays.

"Who will be here in a few days," a deep, baritone voice asked from behind them. Tsuna's eyes widened happily, instantly recognizing the before, before letting go of Mammon and lunging for the tall man behind them.

The tall man wore a perfect black suit with a white button-up dress shirt under and a black tie. His shoes were perfectly shined, without a scratch on them and his hair was black and spiky, with curly sideburns on the side of his face. He had no hair covering his forehead, and instead, settled with a black fedora with an orange stripe, pulled down enough to shade his eyes but not hide them, clearly showing his amusement as he captured the smaller girl in his arms and hugged her tightly around the waist. On top of his fedora, was a green chameleon with large yellow eyes.

"Reborn! I missed you so much," Tsuna exclaimed as she buried her head in the chest of her father figure and savior. Yes. Savior. When Tsuna was kidnapped, Reborn was the one to find her and save her. That was how she met him. After that incident, he taught her everything, from mathematics to english. Of course, he was a spartan-like tutor, but she still loved him. As a father of course.

She would never forget her real father, and she missed him dearly. However, Reborn was her replacement and filled in that void she felt in her heart. Of course, Luce was the one to fill in as her mother figure. Reborn was a spartan and could be very rough and violent at times, but the fact remained that whenever she needed him, Reborn was always there for her. Plus, he was old enough to be her father. Well, Tsuna wasn't really sure about that. For as long as she could remember, Reborn looked exactly the same. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties. But Tsuna knew better, even if after all these years, Reborn still refused to tell her his actual age.

"Its been a while Dame-Tsuna. Still taking care of the same kids I see," Reborn said as he stared at the kids with his black eyes. Some of the kids were glaring at him with either jealousy or suspicion while the others were grinning, screaming, of just looking confused. He smirked at the two boys that were glaring at him. One glared intensely while the other was glaring darkly at him but with a smirk on his face. How he loved to mess with these children.

Tsuna didn't respond and continue to keep snuggling closer to him, as if trying to make an indent in his chest just for her head. "Do you plan on letting go," Reborn asked. He had let go of her for a while now but she still clung to him. Tsuna only shook her head in response.

"I'm giving you three seconds to let go," Reborn said playfully. Tsuna would usually flinch at those words, but this time she didn't, which made him curious. For emphasis, he grabbed his chameleon, which transformed into a gun in his hand, and pointed it her. "Three. . . Two. . . One."

Nothing. Tsuna didn't budge and Reborn didn't shoot, already knowing something was wrong. Tsuna only clung to him like this when she was extremely upset about something or something bad had happened, and either one, Reborn didn't like.

The kids weren't surprised, nor did anything about Reborn pointing a gun at Tsuna. It happened whenever he was there. The only difference, was that Tsuna would run.

"Tell me what happened Tsuna," Reborn demanded. He was always able to read her like an open book, and the kids knew that as well.

Tsuna shook her head again. Why did Reborn have to know everything?

Xanxus and the rest of his gang watched with curiosity. Xanxus was a little upset that Tsuna was hugging Reborn more, but it was understandable and Xanxus knew better than to mess with Reborn. Xanxus lived in the orphanage when Tsuna was first taken there. At first, he hated her. She was a crybaby and a wimp. But eventually, after she talked back to him, unlike anyone else ever did, he decided to protect her. Reborn was often there for a while and watched over them, and became very attached to Tsuna. Xanxus however, was adopted a few years later, and hadn't gotten to see Tsuna much. Of course, he did visit whenever possible. When she had first arrived at the age of 5, he was already 15, so he treated her like a little sister and nothing more. And now, even he could see something was wrong with Tsuna.

"Trash, tell me what happened," he said. Tsuna flinched a little but still didn't say anything. Instead, the kids decided to do the talking for her.

"It happened a few weeks ago," Takeshi started. Everyone looked at him curiously, and the other kids, taking the hint, continued the story.

"These people came and talked to Juudaime, and then they took her to see her evil brother," Hayato continued.

"We went to go get her, but when we found her, she was crying in an alley to the extreme," Ryohei said, surprisingly quietly and seriously.

"She was being harassed by herbivores," Kyoya added.

"Birdie and I knocked them out," Mukuro said, earning a dark glare from Kyoya for the nickname.

"Her brother had pushed her away before she even had the chance to properly talk to him, and now, he keeps showing up try and apologize but we never let him in," Chrome said, already tearing up.

Surprisingly, even Lambo added to the situation. "Lambo-san with protect Dame-Tsuna-nee and make her his servant!" Lambo was only three years old, and he could talk and act spoiled brat. Everyone was happy to hear the first part of the sentence, but the last part didn't surprise them in the least.

Reborn, Xanxus, and Mammon tensed slightly at the mention of Tsuna's brother. The only ones who knew who he was, was Reborn and Mammon. Xanxus never knew, but he swore that if he ever found out, he'd kill him.

"So that's why. Everything is going to be fine Dame-Tsuna. Leave the idiot to me," Reborn said. He was pissed at the blond. He could tell by the blond's looks and the picture on his desk that he was Tsuna's brother. Reborn, although Tsuna never knew, was actually the world's greatest hitman, and worked with the Vongola Family. If the blond honestly thought he could get away with hurting his precious student twice, he was dead wrong.

Tsuna shook her head against his chest. "It's fine now. There's no need to get anyone." She finally let go of him and smiled at them all. "I'll be fine now. Well, I'm going to go take care of the day-care," she said with a smile as she waved to them before running off. But everyone could see how fake her smile was.

Once she was out of earshot, Reborn looked at everyone seriously. "I'm going to 'talk' to an idiot. Anyone coming?"

Xanxus stepped forward, surprising everyone. His group looked at each other before also stepping forward. "Ushishishi. The prince will give his services to the princess this once," the blond said, surprising the rest of his group.

"Oh my! Bel has found his princess~," the flamboyant man said.

"Stop squealing Lussuria. It's annoying the prince," Bel responded as he flashed his knives at the man.

"Voi! Both of you shut up," a man with long silver hair yelled.

"Shut up Squalo. You're hurting my ears. Next time you scream, you'll have to pay me," Mammon said.

"VOI!"

"I'll follow boss anywhere," the tall, creepy man said.

"Ushishishi. Levi is being annoying again. Can I kill him now?"

"Shut up Trash!"

"What an unruly group, you Varia," Reborn said. The Varia were the Vongola's independent assassination squad, which surprised Reborn that Xanxus stilled didn't know Giotto was Tsuna's brother. But the surprise didn't last quickly, after he remembered Xanxus hated Giotto for beating him in a fight. Once he found out about Giotto, there was no stopping Xanxus.

Reborn turned towards the children, who all looked seriously up at him. "And I'm assuming you also want to join in," he asked them.

"Yeah," they all yelled, except Mukuro, Kyoya, and Chrome. They just nodded instead.

Reborn smirked at the group he collected. Even though he preferred doing things alone, he really wanted the blond to suffer this time.

"Good. Then we leave now."

~.-.~

"Boss! Reborn and the Varia are here along with others," a tall man said as he bowed to Giotto, who was looking at him confused. _Others?_

"Where are they now," Giotto asked.

"Right here," a deep voice replied. Giotto turned to look at Reborn who was at the doorway in shock. He hadn't even heard his footsteps!

"Hello Reborn. What brings you here," Giotto asked, masking his surprise. He was weary of the hitman, sensing a dark and ominous aura coming from him.

"Well let's see. I just got back from my mission and decided to pay a visit to an old friend of mine. She seemed very upset about something, so I came to see the problem," Reborn said darkly with a smirk on his face.

"Friend? A girlfriend? I never knew," Giotto said amused.

"No no Giotto. She is way too young for me. She is more like a student. I'd even go as far as to call her like, my child since I've known her since she was five years old. Of course, I never actually adopted her as my child. I've been too busy for that. But I do visit her at Luce's place a lot," Reborn said mockingly, only hoping that Giotto would put the pieces together. However, it seemed Giotto was more of an idiot than he originally thought.

"So, what was her problem," Giotto asked curiously.

"Family problems," Reborn replied simply.

"I thought she was an orphan."

"She is," Reborn said, getting slightly annoyed but the blond's cluelessness.

"Then how does she have family problems," Giotto asked, getting frustrated. Reborn always had to make everything more complicated than it needed to be.

"When, she wasn't always an orphan. She was perfectly happy at one point in time. That is, before her _idiot, big brother_ decided to leave her behind. Now, I know the real reason, and even though it does not make me happy, I continued as if I knew nothing. However, things get different, when an _idiot big brother_ get the chance to be with his _little sister again_ and he pushes her away _again,_" Reborn said, making sure to emphasize certain words and transforming Leon into a gun and pointing it directly at Giotto's head. "Care to guess who the family is?"

Giotto paled drastically. He knew where this is going, and he did not like it one bit. But one question was bothering him.

"How did you know about Tsuna and I," he asked quietly.

"It's not hard to put the pieces together. Plus, I'm the world's greatest hitman," Reborn replied with an evil smirk.

Giotto looked around to room for help, but his subordinate left the moment Reborn entered the room in fear. What he didn't expect, was to find the Varia and the kids from the orphanage around him, looked very murderous. The Varia were to his left and the kids to his right. _When did they get there?_

"Scum. How dare you hurt the trash. Twice no less," Xanxus snarled.

"Ushishishi. So it was Primo? Tsk tsk," Bel added.

The rest of the Varia also looked pissed. Even Mammon whose face was hidden. Squalo didn't really care, since he didn't know the girl that well, but he was dying to fight Giotto. Lussuria looked upset and Levi looked ready to kill, only so that his boss could be happy.

He looked to the right to see all of the kids staring angrily at him. The one with black hair and gray eyes was snarling at him with tonfas in hand. The silvernette held dynamite in his hand while the other boy with spiky black hair held a bat slung over his shoulders. Another boy with gray, spiky hair and a bandage over his nose held up his bandaged fists with a determined look in his eyes. The twins both held tridents in their hands, the girl's trident being a smaller version of the boy's. Finally, a small child in a cow print suit and a large afro held grenades in his hands.

Giotto paled even more at the sight. The Varia and Reborn he could fight back against. But how was he supposed to fight back against kids. He couldn't hurt them! Reborn was enough to beat him alone. Add the Varia and it was was instant kill. Add the kids, and he might as well kill himself.

"Get him," Reborn said. Giotto probably saw his life flash before his eyes at that moment. Where were his guardians when he needed them most?

~.-.~

***Collapses* So... Many...New characters...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now much happened other than the introduction of the Varia and Yay! The kids entered the mansion! Of course, with a twist! Varia and Reborn came too! They didn't exactly break in, but they sure made it to Giotto before his guardians found out! :D**

**I'm such an evil person, making Giotto suffer so much. Hehe. **

**Anyway! Thank you to: feressaloveyaoi, PrincessAimi1827, Wendy Sawada, Hisawa Kana, Yoshikuni Itoe, Lady Syndra, Bishi-bishi, cielovongola, Hayate The Soul Reaper, Belletiger BT, Kichou, kisa, Lya3, Lumoa, and Mischievously! **

**Okay, random, but I find it awesome when I get reviews from people whose stories I've read. XD I'm weird.**

**Anyway! I would have had this chapter up earlier but I ended up getting sick on Thursday and couldn't find the will to type anything. It was terrible. Anyway, I'm better now so hooray! **

**First off: I want to thank everyone for their wonderful and amazing ideas on how to add in the Varia, Shimon, and Millefiore! They were great! It makes me sad that I can't add all of your ideas. I want to keep Enma the same age as Tsuna to show their friendship. But I'm still stuck on the Millefiore! Or maybe just Byakuran, since most of you don't really seem to care much about the Funeral Wreaths. **

**So we vote! And I'll have this open for a while. **

**Option 1: Byakuran as a little kid at the orphanage. Always hangs out with Shoichi and is Mukuro and Hibari's (More so Mukuro) rival for Tsuna. **

**Option 2: Byakuran is an adult, bad-guy, and wants and alliance with Vongola. He found out about Tsuna being Giotto's little sister. He got a sick obsession for her and . . . I'm not tell you the rest because that would just give away the story.**

**Okay! Now that that's settled, I want to clarify some things like I always do at the end of a chapter! :D**

**Yes, the Arcobaleno are all adults. Yes, more will appear in future chapters.**

**I had a huge internal battle with myself and declared myself stupid in the end! I completely forgot about the Arcobaleno when I asked you guys to tell me what pairing you wanted, and it killed my R27 ideas for this story. So instead, I made Reborn a father figure to Tsuna because if I made him younger, than I'd probably end up shifting the story from A27 to R27, or even F27 or C27. But I've made new plans for them. Yes, I am stupid. But I can't change that now. I apologize to anyone who would have preferred R27! **

**It's so hard adding so many characters into one story at once! I'll remember to try and not add so many characters in one place at once. **

**Did anyone like Alaude's little moment in the beginning? I hope you did! **

**Oh, and mind telling me any torture ideas? You see, all of the ideas I have are ideas I have about doing to a guy I absolutely _hate_ in my school. Seriously, We don't want to throw Giotto off a cliff, run him over by a bus, throw him off the empire state building, then the Eiffel Tower, than have him mauled by a bear, attacked by a shark, bitten by an EXTREMELY poisonous snake, attacked by a tiger and lion, punched in the face, strangled, and castrated right? *smiles brightly and evilly* **

**Anyway, I'm gonna try working on chapter 7. That is, if I don't fall asleep first. I'm so sleepy!**

**Oh! And I think I did really well on my exams! I knew the answer to a lot of the questions! Seriously, two days, three hours both days, in a room with like, ten other people, answering so many math questions. That's just abusive! But thanks to those who wished me luck!**

**Anyway, I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**Well, Please REVIEW, tell me what you thought, and don't forget to VOTE!**

**Ciao~!**


	7. Revenge

"So Giotto. Do you have any words to say in your defense?"

Giotto's guardians looked dumbfounded and stupefied as they watched their boss helplessly. Giotto had been beaten to a pulp by the Varia and the kids, as Reborn just watched without helping. They came to their boss's help after hearing the explosions going on. He had cuts all over his body, his clothes were torn and scorched in some places. Blood was falling from his forehead with visible bumps on his head and multiple bruises all over him. Currently, he was tied up to a chair, with poisonous snakes at his feet - thanks to Mukuro, Mammon, and Chrome- and sticks of dynamite around him, ready to be lighted. Not only that, but knives were floating around him and a sword was against his neck, daring him to move, even a millimeter. Electrically charged parabolas were floating around him and guns were pointed at his head.

In short. He was screwed.

"G-Giotto, what the hell did you do," G asked hesitantly. Everyone turned to face him and his fellow guardians darkly.

"Did you know about Tsuna," Reborn asked threateningly.

The guardians merely nodded in response, not finding the courage to speak up. Even Alaude, who wouldn't even nod his head in acknowledgement was nodded now.

"And you let him hurt her," Reborn stated, his eyes showing more and more of his irritation. They all shook their heads, almost violently.

"We brought her here to talk to him but the idiot turned out to be stupider than we thought," G said. He may be Giotto's best friend but it didn't mean that what Giotto did didn't annoy him.

"T-Traitor," Giotto said weakly.

"You're lucky you only got a punch to the face from me," G replied.

"Very dumb to the limit," Knuckles said as he began to pray for Giotto's survival against these people.

"Even I would have handled the situation better," Lampo said tiredly as he yawned.

Daemon chuckled as he twirled his scythe around in his hands. "Nufufu. Says the one that made her mad the day we met her. But honestly Giotto. How much more pathetic could you get?"

"Hn," was all Alaude added to the topic.

"Wonderful guardians I have," Giotto said sarcastically. Everyone turned once again to the blond that was tied to the chair.

"Now Giotto. Let me ask you something. Did you intentionally hurt Tsuna _again_," Reborn asked.

"No," Giotto exclaimed. Why would they even think he would do such a thing?

"Are you aware of how hurt she is now?"

"Yes," Giotto replied.

"Well then, I'll turn it over to the kids since they know her better than the Varia," Reborn stated. Giotto turned his gaze to the children who were glaring at him evilly; malice and darkness reflecting in those young eyes.

"How do you plan on fixing this," Yamamoto asked.

"I want to talk to her but she won't let me. And you guys aren't helping either," Giotto said exasperatedly. "The only one who gave me any advice other than to leave was Mukuro."

Everyone turned to glare at Mukuro, who chuckled in return. "Kufufufu. I'm just trying to help my dear Tsunayuki. But just because I give advice, doesn't mean I'm on his said. Why else would I be here? To stop you?" Mukuro chuckled again before continuing. "Kufufu. Don't go thinking I've taken his side. This was payback for my dear Tsunayuki." Mukuro's smirk grew larger into an evil grin. "Plus, this is fun."

Giotto wondered just what happened to children these days to make them so sadistic. Well, it really only was Kyoya and Mukuro who were actually enjoying this. The rest were only doing this as revenge for their older sister figure.

"Stop giving this herbivore ideas, you Pineapple. Tsunayuki doesn't need him. She has us to be her family," Kyoya said, surprising everyone with how much he said. It was rare for him to speak so much since he had always been the antisocial one of the group.

"Kufufufu. The little bird has spoken so much today. Isn't it about time for your nap," Mukuro asked mockingly, now pointing his trident at Kyoya. He knew one of Kyoya's favorite pastimes was sleeping, but he blamed it on the fact that they were kids. Of course, it didn't matter to him that Kyoya was older than him by a year. They were rivals and that's all that mattered to him.

"I'll bite you to death herbivore," Kyoya snarled. Before he could even lunge at Mukuro, a shot was fired and bullets hit the floor between them.

"Knock it off. We are here to deal with this idiot, not for you to let out your problems," Reborn said, annoyed at their childness. He didn't care if they were children. If they were with him, they would act mature or he would shoot them. There was no other options.

"Trash. I should blow your head off right now," Xanxus growled out.

"Why are you mad about this," Giotto asked curiously.

"None of your damn business," Xanxus replied coldly. Giotto's eye twitched at the answer. Not his business? This was _his_ little sister they were talking about!

"How the hell do you know Tsuna," Giotto asked again. Now, he was getting beyond pissed. He found out Reborn's reason and the children's reason was obvious. However, Xanxus was the last person he wanted near Tsuna. She already knew too many people that were involved in the mafia. Anymore, and things would become more dangerous for her. It was exactly what he didn't want to happen.

"Shut up Giotto. You do remember Xanxus's past right? How he used to live in an orphanage before being adopted by Timoteo? Where do he lived before being adopted," Reborn questioned. Sometimes, he really wondered how stupid this man could be. Yes, he was a freelance hitman, but for some reason, he preferred to stay with the Vongola. No one knew why, but the reason was to keep an eye on Giotto. He knew about Giotto and Tsuna, and although he was usually blunt and forceful about things, he chose to let the siblings either deal with it themselves, or continue living separate lives. If it was the latter, he hoped Tsuna would be able to get over the past, and wouldn't let thoughts of Giotto stop her from living her life. But he never thought something like this would happen.

Giotto's eyes widened with realization. Xanxus was there when he was not. He probably became attached to Tsuna. . . So Tsuna probably trusted Xanxus more than him. . . And that did not sit well with him. He would not accept Tsuna having another older brother figure. He was her older brother and he _was_ going to fix his mistake.

"Stop acting like an idiot Giotto. You brought this on yourself. I never got involved before because I always thought you would fix it when you saw her again or you two would choose to live separately. But for you to hurt her _twice_. You sure have guts Giotto. You really dug your own grave this time," Reborn said.

"_I _am her big brother. _Not_ _you_," Giotto said threateningly to Xanxus, ignoring Reborn completely.

"Are you mad trash? Because he likes me more?"

"Shut up!"  
"Trash should act like trash and stay quiet."

"Enough," G screamed, finally stopping all commotion. "Now let's get a few things start. Giotto was an idiot for not explaining the situation to Tsuna and forcing her into the orphanage. Giotto, stop getting mad about Xanxus being an older brother figure to Tsuna. You should have seen it coming that she would look for someone to take your place. Everyone else, untie him so we can talk about this properly. At this point, if we leave the situation like this, Tsuna will always be depressed behind that smile of hers."

Everyone stared at G. He did have a point. If they didn't fix this soon, Tsuna's heart was never going to be fixed. They all chose to shut up with a silent truce. Surprisingly, even Reborn.

"Good. Now we need to come up with some way of getting Tsuna to see Giotto. If not, this will never work. Now get over your differences and work together for _Tsuna_," G added. Everyone nodded firmly. This was going to work, and no one was going to stop them.

G turned to the kids, who were all looking at him seriously. Inwardly, he was happy for their undying dedication to Tsuna, not that now was the time to show it. Now, he chose to smirk. "I'm trusting you guys. Out of everyone in this room, you guys and Reborn probably know the most about Tsuna. But since I know you are with her nearly every second of the day, I'm trusting you to help us with this. We need to know every little detail about Tsuna that can help us with this."

The kids nodded, and everyone swore they saw a flame flicker in their eyes. They were going to succeed, because they were doing this with their dying will.

~.-.~

Tsuna had just finished her hours at the daycare and looked around for the kids. Usually, at least one or two of them went to help her at the daycare, but none of them went today. Now, she couldn't find them in their rooms or outside. She had looked all over the orphanage and the kids were nowhere to be found.

"Luce, do you know where the kids are," Tsuna asked as she entered the kitchen. It was just about dinner time and tonight was Luce's turn to prepare the food. Not that Tsuna actually left her to cook by herself. Even with her protests, Tsuna always helped Luce anyway. Sometimes, even the kids helped, although most of the time, Tsuna had to make them wait in the dining room, since something would always go wrong when they were in the kitchen. All accept Chrome and Yamamoto. Those two were able to help cooking without problems.

"Yes. They went out for a walk with Reborn," Luce said. But that was a lie. Luce knew where they really went. She wanted to stop them, but she knew no one could stop Reborn when he was dead set on something. The children were just as bad. The people Reborn dealt with were usually never seen again. The people the children went after, were usually left traumatized for life, something she had a feeling that Mukuro held a majority of the blame for.

"With Reborn? Do you know where they went? It's almost dinner time and they're still not back yet," Tsuna replied worriedly. Of course she trusted Reborn, but she was more worried for the children's safety _because_ they were with Reborn. The man had a very limited amount of patience, and she knew that from experience. She was worried that Kyoya and Mukuro wore that patience thinner than it already was with their constant fighting. Or maybe it was Lambo with his usual tantrums. Then Hayato would yell at Lambo for being annoying, Lambo would argue back, Takeshi would try and calm them down, and then Ryohei would tell, more like yell at them to stop fighting. Eventually, Kyoya would get annoyed and threaten them, resulting in Mukuro further annoying him, and then they would end up physically fighting. Hayato would take out his bombs and threaten them to stop and Ryohei would either cheer on the fight, or challenge them.

Tsuna knew the kids very well, and she knew Reborn just as much. Knowing him, if they were together, he was probably shooting at them by now.

Tsuna suddenly sneezed loudly. Luce turned around to look at her worriedly. "Oh dear. Are you getting sick Tsu-chan?"

"No. Maybe someone is talking about me?"

Luce chuckled at the thought. "How silly. They must be complimenting you then."

How wrong she was.

~.-.~

Alaude was holding back. He was trying so hard not to strangle every person in the room with his handcuffs. Part of the children were fighting, with others trying to stop them. The Varia were all arguing amongst themselves, except Xanxus who was in a heated argument with Giotto. Both wanted nothing more than to rip each others head off and no one was really stopping them. Other than fighting each other, the Varia was cheering Xanxus on. G was trying to stop Giotto from doing anything stupid while Daemon was adding more wood to the fire. Knuckles was praying for everyone's safety and Lampo was hiding under the table. Asari was trying to help G and Reborn was sitting at the table sipping a cup of espresso as if nothing was going on.

Alaude stood in the far corner of the room, trying to stay as far away from everyone as possible. Things started flying and Alaude was just about to handcuff someone when gunshots were heard. He turned to look at Reborn, who looked menacingly with espresso spilled on the floor.

There was the problem. A spilled espresso.

Alaude knew someone was going to suffer serious consequences.

"_Enough_," Reborn said menacingly. "Because of your idiocy, my espresso was spilled. So now, I'm giving you all 3 seconds to shut up and sit down before you're crapping bullets in your grave," he snarled.

Alaude wasn't surprised when everyone sat down. That is, everyone except him and the raven-haired boy that strangely looked very much like him. It seemed not only their looks were similar, but also their personalities.

"Now, are we going to talk about Tsuna or not?"

Everyone nodded nervously. It was about time they cooperated.

"Good, now we start with the kids," Reborn said. Everyone turned to the children and waited for them to start. None of them could think of what to start with.

"Tsuna-nee EXTREMELY likes the color orange," Ryohei screamed.

"You Turf-top! That has nothing to do with this," Hayato yelled back.

"What did you say Octopus Head? !"

Reborn shot a few bullets between them to shut them up. "If you don't get serious right now, leave."

Both children nodded vigorously. Takeshi laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Well, Tsuna is the nicest person I know, other than Mama Luce of course," he said. The other children nodded happily in agreement.

"She is always taking care of us, even when she was sick. Tsuna-nee is very selfless," Chrome said shyly, not liking the attention that she was given when she spoke. She chose to hide behind Mukuro for the rest of the time.

"Kufufufu. Tsunayuki is pretty strong when she wants to be. And she's scary when she's mad," Mukuro added. The children, again, nodded quickly. They shuddered at the memory of the first time they saw Tsuna mad.

"Juudaime hates bullying. She absolutely detests it," Hayato said. "She gets very upset when she sees people hurt or crying."

"The herbivore hates fighting," Kyoya said. _I thought he was asleep_, Everyone thought, since his eyes were closed and he was leaning against the wall.

"Tsuna-nee gets EXTREMELY upset when we fight to the EXTREME," Ryohei added, making everyone wince from the volume. Hayato was trying so hard not to take out his dynamite.

"Tsu-mama always takes care of Lambo-san," Lambo said. It surprised that he was talking food, candy, or calling Tsuna his servant.

"T-Tsu-mama?" Giotto was shocked. _What does he mean 'mama'? Tsuna is too young for that!_

"Lambo was only a year old when he was left at the orphanage and since Mama Luce was always busy with other stuff, Tsuna took care of him most of the time. So now, Tsuna is like his Mama. She is like a Mama to all of us, but we choose to call her 'Tsuna-nee' or just 'Tsuna' since she prefers it. Lambo is the only one that gets to call her that since he is the youngest," Takeshi clarified. Giotto felt relieved. Just the _idea_ of Tsuna pregnant at such a young age made him want to hunt down the man that did that to her and kill him. So much for the peaceful and kind-hearted mafia boss.

"Then why does Hayato call her 'Juudaime'," G asked.

"That's because before I went to the orphanage, I ran away from home. I was crossing the street and I didn't notice the car, and Juudaime saved me exactly 10 seconds before the car could hit me," Hayato explained proudly. "Juudaime saved my life, and for that, I will always stay by Juudaime's side!"

"So you are about to be hit by a car, and the first thing you do, is could how many seconds goes by before the car can hit you?"

"Shut up Pinkie!"  
"What did you call me," G growled.

"Maa maa. Hayato is actually a child genius in school, and playing the piano," Takeshi said cheerfully.

"You baseball idiot! Don't go telling them about me!"

"Haha! Calm down Hayato. You'll get early gray hair!"

"My hair is silver idiot! It wouldn't make a difference!"

"Oh yeah! You're right!"  
"Idiot!"

"Enough!"

Everyone turned to face Giotto who had slammed his fist into the table. "Did Tsuna get hurt?"

"That's what you're worried about? That happened a year ago Giotto. Besides, she was fine. Just a few bruises and scratch," Reborn said. Giotto calmed down but was still worried by the mention of bruises and scratches.

"So what can I do to get Tsuna to accept me again," Giotto asked.

"Well, Tsuna is strong, so watch out if you make her mad or try to grab her," Reborn said.

"Strong? Well, she punched me when I first saw her but just how strong is she," Giotto questioned.

"Well, you guess. I'm the one that trained her." Reborn smirked at not only Giotto's, but everyone's shocked expression. Everyone except the kids, Mammon, and Xanxus that is. Most knew very well how strong Tsuna was, and Xanxus was there during some of Tsuna's training.

"You trained her? You didn't hurt her right? You didn't go too hard on her," Giotto asked worriedly. Reborn was a Spartan! Who knew all the horrible things he could have done!  
"Stop asking so many questions," Reborn replied, getting annoyed. "Of course I trained her. _I _watched her grow up." Giotto winced at the clear emphasis Reborn made. He knew he messed up, but he didn't need Reborn rubbing it in. "Anyway, I went easier on her than I did on my other student, of course. But Tsuna was the one that asked me to train her, meaning she trained willingly. She complained, but she finished all of her training."

"Well, you do the obvious thing. You approach her directly and hope you don't get beat up." Reborn smirked. This was going to be fun.

~.-.~

**Another chapter! Did you like it?**

**Thank you to: may, Yoshikuni Itoe, Mischievously, Cafuchi, The Mouse Maestro, Twelfth Legion, Taira-keimei, mangopudding, Lumoa, Stalker of Reactions, 13animenurd13, Akira, cherry blossom uemura, Kichou, Bishi-bishi, feressaloveyaoi, MilkCoffee, Vongola I, ruhiko, sy, Belletiger BT, Ayz283, Lady Syndra, krizhna14, and Lya3. **

**Okay, let me clear some things out. This is not G27, R27, or 0027. This will be A27 with some ALL27, so that is why Alaude has his own little parts sometimes. Giotto is her brother, Reborn is her father figure, and Enma will be her best friend. Nothing more.**

**Also, yes, Reborn is the greatest hitman in the world. So why would he follow Giotto? I explained that in this chapter. Reborn is following him for two reasons. 1: He thought Giotto's idea of changing the mafia was a good idea. 2: He is keeping an eye on Giotto in case something happens with Tsuna that involves Giotto, like what is happening now. **

**Timoteo is here! But he is not, and never was a Vongola boss. He will appear in this more though. I've got some ideas for him.**

**Why does the Vongola have an assassination squad if they are a vigilant group? Well, they did turn into a mafia, so I thought it would be nice. Why Xanxus follows Giotto and why he has his scars will be revealed later. Please be patient. I don't want t reveal everything at once. **

**Why did Reborn not doing anything to help, knowing Tsuna and Giotto's problem? I explained it during this chapter.**

**And before, when Tsuna said she didn't have a brother? Well, it was one of those moments when, you don't really think about anything, other than what just happened. So Tsuna wasn't really thinking about Xanxus at the moment, and I doubt she would have been thinking about fixing that mistake at that point in time. It's just one of those, spur of the moment kind of things.**

**Are some of the characters a little OOC? Probably. I've seen all of Reborn, read all of the manga, and listened to all of the Drama CDs. The one of the first generation helped so that I didn't make the first generation too OOC, but that doesn't mean I'm an expert with them. Also, with Reborn, he is just a very difficult character. He seems different when you see him as a kid compared to as an adult, so I want to mix them a little. **

**For the torture ideas, well, I tried not to make his punishment too bad. I mean, its not nearly as bad as what I think about doing to some people. I didn't want it to be very comical, although I loved the idea of smashing all of his cake in front of him. (That will be saved for later chapters)**

**Oh! Option 2 is winning by 2 points! Strange, no? Option 2 winning by 2 points. . . I find that a little weird. But not everyone voted and some people couldn't decide which they wanted. And no. I did not vote. I was driving myself crazy trying to figure out which one to pick, that's why I had you do it for me! XD When I was reading the reviews, I was acting like it was a race or something. "Option 1 is in the lead! It's going- Oh wait! Option 2 pulled ahead!" **

**. . . I'm really weird. . .**

**Anyway, I'm leaving this open until maybe, chapter 9? Yeah, I think chapter 9 will work. So vote! Because I'm announcing the winner on Chapter 10! So hurry! You can vote after every chapter!**

**OH! One more final announcement! If you've read "Target: Ready!", you know ** **Bellona'sWarrioress. She has started a forum based on her fanfic, and it is called "Vongola Battle Academy." I am a moderator, so I would love it if you supported us and joined the forum! It's going to be so fun once we get enough people. So PLEASE check it out, and spread the word!**

**Oh, and I DON'T own KHR.**

**Anyway, please REVIEW!**

**Ciao~!**


	8. Talking

"What are you doing here," Tsuna growled out. She was not happy at all, and if it weren't for the children at the daycare, she would have killed the man knocked out the man in front of her in a second.

"I came here to see you Tsuna," the man said. He was trying so hard not to wince at the dark glare at was seemingly piercing through his soul. He didn't even know Tsuna was capable of such a thing.

"Giotto, if you don't leave soon, I will force you out." Giotto wasn't sure if he should take that threat seriously, but after remembering Reborn's words, he had a feeling she wasn't joking.

"Please Tsuna. Hear me out okay?"

"The same way you did? Okay. Go _home_." Giotto couldn't really blame her for that one. He screwed up, _again_, and now, he was getting the same treatment. Of course, this time, it was with much more hate? Disgust? Malice? Probably all three. . .

"Tsuna, I'm _sorry_! Please give me another chance! I promise!"

"Oh? Just like you _promised_ that you would never let anyone hurt me, and you _promised_ that you would take care of me and never let anyone take me away? I wonder what happened to those promises when you _called_ those men to take me away from you _and _ I was alone, with no defense against any bullies or kidnappers. Do you know what happened to those promises Giotto?"

Giotto knew he couldn't argue against that, because she was completely right, Even if he had all the best interests in mind for her when he called those people, he ended up having to break a few promises, and he regretted it. He really did want to go back for her, but he couldn't find the courage to. But, did he hear her correctly?  
"Kidnappers? Tsuna, what kidnappers?"

"Oh, G didn't tell you? What a shock, not that it matters anymore. You need to leave, I'm busy taking care of the day care." True enough, all the the children were watching their little interaction with worry.

"Tsuna. This will only take a few minutes." Giotto tried to reason with her, but she obviously wasn't buying it.

"It would only take me a minute to knock you out but the kids are here so I won't," Tsuna replied.

"So does that mean you'll listen?"

"Absolutely not," Tsuna responded. Giotto sighed and was about to turn around until he heard a small "ow" and a few gasps.

"Reborn! What was that for," Tsuna exclaimed, now cradling her head as a large bump now settled itself on her head. _Damn Reborn! Why does Leon have to change into a huge mallet?_

"Because I wanted him to. Anyway, stop complaining and listen to the blond idiot over there," Reborn said, smirking the entire time.

"Make me," Tsuna snarled. The children all watched in complete shock and silence. They had seen Tsuna mad before, and most of them knew Reborn since he was often with Tsuna, but they had never seen Tsuna this mad at a person. Was this person her ex or something?  
"Miss Tsuna, is he your boyfriend," a brave child asked, pointing to Giotto. Reborn tipped his fedora to cover the clear amusement in his eyes while Giotto paled drastically and Tsuna's murderous intent grew.

"There is _no_ way that this idiot would _ever_ be such a thing. So, to make sure that such a confusion doesn't happen, I'm telling you right now that this idiot _used_ to be my brother," Tsuna clarified for the children, purposely stressing the fact that she denied any familial relations with Giotto.

I didn't know Miss Tsuna has a brother," a little girl said happily.

"_Had _a brother. We are no longer family," Tsuna said.

"Tsuna, I am still your brother." Giotto's heart nearly shattered listening to her. First, she refused their family name, and now he's being treated like they were never family to begin with.

"You lost that position thirteen years ago you-," Tsuna said.

"So, you think it's okay to go against me, and then ignore that I'm here," Reborn said threateningly as he pushed down on her head with all of his wait.

"Get off, you're heavy! You're killing me brain cells!" Tsuna struggled to get out of his grasp but Reborn was much stronger than her. _I don't even know why I try._

"Now insulting me too? You have some nerve Dame-Tsuna. Besides, I can't be killing cells that were never there right? If you had any, you wouldn't have gone against me," Reborn replied smugly.

Tsuna mumbled a few things but didn't continue. All she wanted was to get out of this room as soon as possible. _Why me?_

"Because you are Dame-Tsuna. Now come on. Kyoya and the others can take care of the day care for a while," Reborn said. The children in the day care shivered, knowing Hibari's highly strict rules.

"That's a terrible idea," Tsuna protested. Kyoya would probably bite every child in the room to death.

"I'll take over then," Xanxus said as he just walked into the room.

"That idea is even worse Xanxus-nii," Tsuna deadpanned. Giotto immediately glared at Xanxus who returned the glare with just as much viciousness.

"Xanxus," Giotto snarled.

"Scum," Xanxus replied.

"You two know each other?" Tsuna looked between the two wearily. If she remembered correctly, Giotto used to be overprotective. That would mean he would definitely be happy with her accepting Xanxus as a brother and not him, and that actually made her happy. She wasn't a sadist, but she really wanted Giotto to suffer the way she did.

"He works for me," Giotto clarified. Xanxus's glare turned darker than before.

"I only stick around because of the work. I could kill you in a second," Xanxus growled.

"Try it," Giotto replied with just as much malice.

"With pleasure."

"Stop!" Tsuna stood between them with her hands spread out towards them. "As much as I want to see Giotto get the crap beat out of him, if you two fought here, it would probably destroy the daycare, and if that happened, I'd destroy you both."

Tsuna turned towards Xanxus with a smirk on her face, and Xanxus immediately knew what it meant.

"Besides, I get first dibs on beating him up," Tsuna stated, almost proudly. Giotto paled and Reborn smirked, proud of how much she had learned from his training and tortu- tutoring.

"Hm. Leave something for me," Xanxus replied with a smirk of his own.

"I can't make any promises."

Reborn walked up to them and slung an arm around Tsuna's shoulders. This time, he decided not to add so much pressure. He was very proud of his student.

"I'm glad you've learned so much. But now if not the time to show it," Reborn said as he dragged Tsuna towards the door. "Giotto, you are coming too. Xanxus, stay here and watch the place. If I hear so much as a scream, and explosion, or come back to see a destroyed room or a kid with so much as a scratch, you're getting it from me, Luce, _and_ Tsuna."

And with that, Reborn, Tsuna, and Giotto were out of the room, leaving the poor children alone with a child hating man.

~.-.~

All Tsuna wanted to do right now was knock out the man in front of her, and then run out of the room and hide so that he wouldn't find her. _Damn Reborn for locking me in a room with him._

"Tsu-chan, please listen to me," Giotto pleaded. He knew Tsuna didn't want to leave, but now that they were in the same room with no interruptions, he had to fix things. He was going to fix everything.

"Don't call me that," Tsuna growled back. Giotto forced back a small wince at her tone but continued anyway.

"Tsuna please hear me out. I messed up," Giotto said.

"Damn right you did. I already heard the reason why you made me live here from G, so save it and go away." Giotto sighed, knowing that this was going downhill fast.

"Then you should understand why I did it right?"

"Of course I understand. That doesn't mean I'm not mad. You should have told me instead of making me think you hated me all these years, you complete and total idiot." Now Giotto winced, although he couldn't deny what she said. He was a complete and total idiot. But he was done with that now. Now, he was going to fix everything so they could live the same way they used to: happy and together.

"You wouldn't have understood the situation." Giotto tried to reason with her, but Tsuna was adamant.

"Complicated enough for a five-year old to understand," Tsuna retorted. "I would have understood. I wasn't stupid Giotto. You made me leave because you thought that if you did that, they would think that you hated me and I wasn't your weakness. You know that if they did show up, you wouldn't have been able to protect us both. But that didn't stop them from getting to me, so if you thought that what you did was for the best, you were wrong."

"Wait, when were you kidnapped?"

"A few months after coming here." Giotto's eyes widened in realization. She was kidnapped by that family before he could find them and take them down. He hadn't created Vongola until just about 5 months after Tsuna left, and a few years later, it became a mafia famiglia.

"But I didn't know that. I just wanted to keep you safe. I had no idea they would go and kidnap you, and if I had known, I would have risked everything to save you." Tsuna snorted in response.

"If so, you would have responded to that letter they sent you."

"What letter," Giotto asked.

"They sent you a letter to tell you they had her," Reborn said as he appeared from the door.

"I never saw that letter! I-," Giotto thought before his eyes widened. "Alaude and Daemon."

"Excuse me?" Tsuna was now confused. What did those two have to do with anything?

"Reborn, do you remember exactly when she was kidnapped?"

"Three months after arriving at the orphanage," Reborn responded, getting a feeling he knew what Giotto was getting at.

"Around the same time Alaude and Daemon got into a huge fight just outside my house and destroyed the gate and wall."

"What does that have to do with anything," Tsuna asked.

"That was where all the mail was."

Now, Giotto looked ready to kill.

~.-.~

G had to hold back Giotto and put Daemon and Alaude on the other side of the mansion. The moment Giotto got home, the first thing he did was hunt them down and attack them. Luckily for him, they were in the dining room, but unfortunately, the others were also there and stopped him. Alaude thought it was a good chance to fight Giotto but the others knew better. Giotto was not in the right state of mind right now. All he saw, was red.

"You bastards! The both of you," Giotto yelled, even though he knew they couldn't hear him.

"Giotto! What the hell is wrong with you," G asked. Giotto was always such a calm person, and to see him like this was almost scary.

"Its their fault G! If these hadn't broken the damn wall, I could have saved Tsuna and she wouldn't hate me right now!"

"What wall?" G looked at G as if he had just gone crazy. He was blaming his problems on a broken wall?

"Where the mail was! The guys that kidnapped Tsuna sent a message in the mail of where they would be! The same day Alaude and Daemon fought in front of my house!" That's when G finally realized what was going on. The day that message was supposed to arrive, Daemon and Alaude got into one of their usual fights and destroyed all the mail. G remembered that day perfectly, because after that day, Giotto banned any weapons from even going near his house.

It was a few weeks after they met Daemon and Alaude at the two men hated each other, all because Alaude kept tying with Daemon when they fought. Alaude would attack the melon on sight, and they didn't care what go in there way. Once, the two even destroyed a store in the shopping district. And that important day, when they destroyed the wall where the mail was, changed everything. Looking back, G knew that if Giotto had been able to read the mail, what was happening now would never have happened.

"Release me this instant G," Giotto growled. G winced at the pure rage coming from the blond. Anymore, and his pure sky flames would probably end up as Flames of Wrath like Xanxus's.

"Giotto, I understand you are upset, but killing Alaude and Daemon won't solve anything right now. Think about it." G tried to calm Giotto down, which ended in failure. _I have storm flames damn it. I'm the center of the attack. Asari is the one that's supposed to come him down._

"I'm thinking G, and its not about saving them." G inwardly cringed. He forgot Giotto got a hint of sadism when he was seriously pissed. He had to keep Giotto away from Daemon for a while.

"Calm down Giotto. I'm sure there are other methods to solve this problem. Tsuna-san must understand the situation right?" Asari had just entered the room with his usual cheery face, much to G's surprising happiness. It's not that he hated Asari, but that carefree smile pissed him off sometimes. Now, he was incredibly happy to see it.

"She is still mad, albeit a little less now," Giotto said somewhat calmly. G nearly cheered. Leave it to Asari to change the subject! This subject though, seemed to depress Giotto a little.

"But she talks to me now! And she doesn't push me away," Giotto said as he brightened up. G and Asari were also happy for him. G more so because that meant he could talk to her more too.

"I'm okay now, so will you please release me? I'm going to go work on some paperwork now." G wasn't completely convinced but let him go anyway, since he seemed to calm down a lot. Asari was happy he could help, and they watched as their boss headed for the door and turned towards his office.

Minutes later, an explosion resounded through the mansion, and G instantly regretted believing Giotto before.

"Damn it Giotto, you're justing giving yourself more paperwork."

~.-.~

Tsuna entered the daycare, which was deathly silent. The children all sat in chairs, seemingly afraid to even breathe, and in the front of the room, stood Xanxus and Kyoya, acting as if this was completely normal.

"What is going on?"

Everyone turned to look at her. The children brightened up, but didn't move, and Xanxus and Kyoya glared that them.

"I hate crowding," Kyoya said with finality.

"Loud trash pisses me off," Xanxus added.

Tsuna sighed. She had a feeling something like this would happen.

"This will be the last time you two ever take care of the day care." Tsuna sighed and shooed them away. Right now, she needed to help these children.

_At least Mukuro didn't help._

~.-.~

Reborn smirked. He knew he could get those two to at least be in the same room. Next, he was going to make sure they talked properly, meaning he had to do a little work with Tsuna.

Today was definitely a good day. Possibly traumatizing kids, getting Alaude and Daemon in a mess with Giotto, and helping his student. He said he'd help, but he never said he wasn't going to have fun while doing it.

_This is why I'm the greatest hitman in the world._

~.-.~

**Hey! It's been awhile! Please read this stuff! Especially where I say, "Okay, time to clarify some stuff, so please read!" **

**Sorry, I've been really busy with studying for exams and tests and quizzes, and I got sick (nothing big)! I should be asleep since I have exams tomorrow. Again, 3 hours stuck in a room. This time though, it's biology. I had a biology exam this morning too. Also 3 hours. FML! I'm actually good at Bio, but wish me luck! ^_^**

**Thank you to: Juusan13, Lady Syndra, Hayate The Soul Reaper, KagamineRin81, R3iga1004, UnknownAlicex3, Lumoa, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Yoshikuni Itoe, kuroitsubasa24, safa56bmc, Kichou, dream-of-silent-death, and Sy! You guys are awesome! **

**You know, sometimes, I look at fanfics and think, _Wow! They have a lot of reviews! _Then I would look at my story, that had the same number of chapters with less reviews, and I would think, _I'm a failure!_ But not anymore! Now, I'm very happy with the number of reviews I get!**

**Anyway, I'm still waiting for more votes! You are allowed to vote every chapter!**

**Okay, time to clarify some stuff, so please read! Usually, I do this, and I get reviews asking me questions I answered here. . . **

**Anyway, I'm sorry, but there is no option 3 to combine them. Unless, you can give me an example? I'm not really sure how to combine the ideas, and I would love to make this story enjoyable for everyone, so please tell me what you would like to see in future chapters! It would be a great help!**

**Oh! And yes, the drama cds are on Youtube. There are four I think. The only problem is the one about the First Generation only has subs for part one. Part 2 doesn't have english subs, but I listened anyway since I could tell who's voice was who. Just by listening to their tones, I got a sense of how they would talk. **

**You know, I'm also leaning towards having Giotto get the crap beaten out of him by Tsuna before she fully forgives him. It sounds like it would be fun! :D (I don't hate Giotto, but for the purpose of this fanfic, I must act like it.)**

**Nothing really serious happened this chapter, except Giotto and Tsuna talked! Wooh! *cough* Okay. No, Tsuna still doesn't completely forgive him. He does understand the reason he didn't save her from the kidnappers, but she is still mad at him for not telling her before. I thought it would be funny to blame it on Alaude and Daemon, since they are the ones who would most likely cause so much damage.**

**Okay! Done with that! But can I just say how happy I am right now? ! People who don't like Fem!Tsuna are reading my story and like it! :D This makes me so happy! I mean, I got a review on one of my Fem!Tsuna oneshots, and the person didn't like Tsuna as a girl, but still loved the story. So basically, they loved the story, except for the fact that Tsuna was a girl. . . I don't know anymore. **

**Oh! And don't forget the Vongola Battle Academy forum! The creator is Bellona'sWarrioress, and I am a moderator. The forum is based off of her AWESOME story, "Target: Ready!" Just answer some questions and she will assign you to a class (your attribute and whether you are in the mercenary, intelligence, or technology class). Once that's done, I will give you your rank and we will give you a tour of the place. Well, after Freshman Rush. Anyway, you can talk to people and roleplay and make your own famiglia! Its going to be fun! So hurry up and sign up! Please! **

**Well, that's it for today! Please REVIEW! And don't forget to VOTE!**

**Ciao~!**


	9. Fighting

A tall man sat on the couch of his large office room. Everything in room was white, including his suit of hair. His hair was also white, but looked almost purple in the shade. His eyes were a narrow and a light purple color, with a dark purple tattoo under his left eye. He seemed very content sitting there with a bag of marshmallows in his arms and a large flat screen television in front of him. A knock on the door made him avert his eyes from the screen in front of him and to the door.

"Come in," he said in a deceitfully cheery tone.

"Sir, I have the documents you requested," a man said. He also wore a white suit, similar to the man's sitting on the couch.

"Wonderful," the man said. "I knew you would be a great secretary."

"Thank you sir. Shall I leave these on your desk then?"

"No. Give them to me," the man said. The secretary nodded and walked further into the room, placing the folders on the table in front of the white haired man. "Why don't you sit and join me? This show is quite interesting."

The secretary shook his head. "I could never sir. Also, I have more work to finish."

"So stiff. You should take a break sometime. Oh well, back to work then I guess."

The secretary left the room and the man went back to watching the screen intently. He grabbed the folder from the table and opened it, revealing a picture of the woman on his screen, along with all of her information.

"How interesting. She's perfect." The white haired man grinned to himself as he watched the girl on the screen take care of the children with her. She smiled and he paused the screen and zoomed in to get a better view of her. "Tsunayuki Sawada. You will be mine, no matter what."

**~.-.~**

Tsuna sighed. Summer was almost ending, which meant the kids, except Lambo, would be starting school, and less children would go the the day care in the morning. Her mornings would be very boring without all of the children. They may have been orphans, but the school provided them with everything they needed for the year, and anything else they needed, Tsuna or Luce would get for them.

"Is something wrong Juudaime? Are you feeling well?" Hayato asked.

"I'm fine Hayato. More importantly, are you all ready for school?" Tsuna knew they didn't like school, but that didn't mean they wouldn't go.

Most of the children looked away at this and Tsuna knew exactly what that meant.

"...You haven't even started your work have you?"

"I have already finished my work Juudaime," Hayato exclaimed. Chrome nodded in agreement.

"Kufufu. Chrome, you did it without me?"

"I asked you if you wanted to work together but you kept arguing with Kyoya," Chrome retorted. Mukuro sighed as the rest snickered and Kyoya glared at him.

"Oya, don't look at me like that birdie, I know you haven't finished yours either," Mukuro said with a smirk.

"Hn. Homework is for herbivores."

"I EXTREMELY FORGOT!"

"Haha! Me too!"

"You idiots! Juudaime told you to finish your work!"

"You got a problem Octopus head? !"

"You bet Turf top!"

"Enough!" Everyone turned to Tsuna who had a frown on her face. "What did I say about fighting?"

"Not to. . ." they all reply. Tsuna nodded sternly before picking up Lambo who was poking her leg.

"Exactly. Now how about we go and get that work finished. I'll even help you with it. Hayato, help Takeshi since you two will be in the same grade. Chrome, help Mukuro. I'll help Kyoya and Ryohei," Tsuna said. Everyone nodded again before going off to get their work from their room and then go to the living room where Tsuna would be waiting for them. Once they entered, they noticed the tense atmosphere in the room. Tsuna sat there with Lambo in her lap, glaring at Giotto who sat on the couch across from her.

"You! How dare you show your face here," Hayato growled as he pulled out his dynamite. Without even looking at him, Tsuna sternly told him to put the dynamite away, which he hesitantly did. The others glared at Giotto as well. Just because they knew Giotto had the best of intentions when he left Tsuna, doesn't mean that they aren't still mad at him for making Tsuna so sad.

"What do you want Giotto?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, since we already cleared up the whole misunderstanding, I was hoping we could hang out and catch up on things?"  
"Just because I understand your actions doesn't mean I completely forgive you. I'm still mad at you for everything," Tsuna said. Giotto looked hurt but he had expected this. It wasn't going to be easy to get Tsuna to completely forgive, so he would keep trying. "But..." Giotto's eyes sparked with hope at those words. Maybe she would forgive him sooner than he thought?  
"I may consider spending a day with you, if you help me right now," Tsuna said with a smirk. Giotto paled a little at that smirk but nodded nonetheless. "Good. You're smart right? Please help Ryohei with his school work then."

The kids around him snickered, except for Kyoya who was smirking and Chrome who had a look of pity on his face.

_What's so bad about helping a 9 year-old kid?_

Hayato flat out laughed in his face about the situation. "Hahaha! The jerk got stuck with the biggest idiot here! He's even worse than Takeshi!"

"Hahaha! That's not very nice Hayato, Takeshi said, albeit laughing as if he wasn't just insulted. "Ryohei's not that bad."

"He's terrible! He's got no brain at all! The guy would have been better off dealing with Mr. Antisocial over there!"

"I'll bite you to death for that comment herbivore," Kyoya growled as he brought out his tonfas.

"Kufufu. The bomber has a point though. Birdie may be violent but Ryohei's an idiot."

"You all are EXTREMELY RUDE! I'm not an idiot to the EXTREME!"

"You probably don't even believe that yourself Turf top!"

"Shut up Octopus head! I'll fight you to the EXTREME!"

"Gyuhahaha! Lambo-san bets Bakadera will lose!" Lambo cheered.

"Shut it you cow!"

Tsuna's patience was a thin line at this point. She could last a bit longer before she actually snapped. Giotto noticed this and paled a bit. A pissed Tsuna was not good.

At this point, Kyoya and Mukuro were already fighting with their weapons drawn and Ryohei and Hayato were still yelling at each other, with Lambo in the middle and Hayato threatening him. Takeshi was laughing at the scene and Chrome sat patiently in the corner away from the fighting as to not get involved. And that was it, a snap was heard in a second, Tsuna had grabbed Mukuro and Kyoya by the back of their shirts in one hand, her other arm holding Lambo, and staring down at Hayato and Ryohei with sharp eyes. She dropped Kyoya and Mukuro to the ground next to Hayato and Ryohei and glared at them as well.

"When I said no fighting, I mean _no fighting_," Tsuna said. She held out her empty hand towards Mukuro and Kyoya and both of them already knew what that meant. Both of them put their weapons in her hand and stared down at the floor looking depressed. "You'll get these back when you behave. If I hear one threat, insult, or see you two attacking each other for the rest of the day, I'm keeping these for a week. Is that clear?" Both boys nodded, not wanting to anger her further.

"And you two. Hayato, you should know better," Tsuna said. Hayato immediately went on his knees and banged his head on the floor, screaming out multiple apologies. "Hayato, please stop hurting yourself. Since you two were only arguing, Hayato, you will also be helping Giotto and Ryohei. Ryohei, no more training for the rest of the day."

Both children paled. Hayato now had to deal with two idiots and a man he hated, and Ryohei couldn't train for the rest of the day. This, was real torture for them. "Yes Juudaime/Tsuna-nee."

"Good! Now time to start working! Come on Kyoya," Tsuna said. She sent Lambo down on the floor with a bunch of toys so that he wouldn't distract anyone, namely Hayato. She sat down on the couch and Kyoya took the chance to sit on her lap, earning him a dark glare from Mukuro. Kyoya smirked in victory and Tsuna said nothing, not noticing the looks Kyoya and Mukuro were giving each other. She had no problem with them sitting on her lap. They were kids after all.

"Kyoya, wouldn't it be hard to work while sitting on my lap?"

"Nope," the boy replied. Giotto noticed the smug look on the child's face and wondered how Tsuna hadn't noticed.

Everyone worked quietly with the occasional one-sided argument Hayato had while Takeshi just laughed it off.

**~.-.~**

Reborn felt so proud. So very proud of his accomplishment. He managed to give the sweet, loving Tsunayuki a sadistic side, and he was enjoying every moment of it. There they were, all sitting there, doing work, and he couldn't help but notice the smirk Tsuna had on her face as she watched Giotto try and fail at helping Ryohei.

"I've taught you well," he said proudly. Tsuna smiled brightly at him, and he was sure he could see flowers and sparkles around her.

"Thanks Reborn!" The man could help but give a small smile and pat her head. She always loved it when he did that. It was one of those rare moments when Reborn would actually praise her, and she felt happy beyond belief.

Giotto saddened a bit, remembering all of the times he sat with Tsuna and pat her head, she would always smile brightly at him and tell him how happy she was to spend time with him.

**-Flashback-**

_ "Gio-nii look!" A 3 year old Tsuna held up a small picture to her brothers face. The 12 year-old Giotto smiled happily as he noticed what the picture was of. It was a stick figure of him holding her hand in a little field of flowers. He gently picked her up and sat her down on his lap as he patted her head softly. _

_ "Its great Tsu-chan! Very nicely done!" _

_ Tsuna's features brightened from the praise and she hugged him tightly and smiled up at him. "Gio-nii is the best! I love Gio-nii!"_

_ Giotto smiled and hugged her back. "I love you too Tsu-chan. How about we go to the park and get some flowers? Sound fun?"_

_ "Yes!"_

**-End Flashback-**

Giotto sighed and went back to helping Ryohei. Now wasn't the time to think about the past. Now, he had to think about the future, and if helping this boy would help him spend a day with Tsuna, then he would make sure this boy finished all of his work!

"So Ryohei, do you understand it now?"

"Not at all to the EXTREME!" Again, Giotto sighed. What was he doing wrong?

"You're using big words. Ryohei understands best when you use simple words to explain to him. Also try making the explanation shorter," Tsuna said. Giotto seemed surprised that she was helping him, until he heard the rest. "I'm not helping you. I'm helping him. I'm making sure he finishes his work today."

Reborn snickered and Giotto went back to work, explaining as simply as he could how to do long division.

After about another hour and a half, Giotto was finally done helping Ryohei. It would have taken less time but Hayato helped him, and he then realized exactly why she gave the boy that punishment. Hayato didn't have the patience to help Ryohei without exploding, and the boy genius couldn't explain things simply, making things more confusing for Ryohei and harder for Giotto. He just knew Tsuna was inwardly cackling at his misery.

"Well Giotto, you managed to help him finish, so as promised, I'll spend the day with you tomorrow," Tsuna said.

"No! Juudaime don't go! It's a trap!"

"Kufufu. Are you really going to trust him?" Mukuro asked.

"Nope! But I already know what to do if anything bad should happen," Tsuna responded. All of them looked at Giotto with pity. Sure they wanted them to get along again so that Tsuna would be happy but that didn't mean they trusted Giotto. But they knew that Tsuna meant that if he did anything to piss her off, a beat down would be his punishment.

"Well, its almost time for dinner so I'm going to go start cooking," Tsuna said as she started walking towards the door.

"Be sure to add two extra plates," Reborn said. Tsuna looked at him curiously, although she already had a feeling she knew what he was talking about.

"Why _two?_" she asked.

"Because Giotto and I will be joining you for dinner tonight," the hitman replied. Tsuna stared at him before glaring and walking off. Giotto stared incredulously at Reborn who smirked back at him.

"Be grateful. Also, be prepared for tomorrow. The smallest screw up and you'll be wishing you hadn't met her again."

Giotto frowned. "What do you mean? I would never think such a thing."

"Have you already forgotten? I didn't just help her study. I taught her how to fight and believe me, she's strong," Reborn replied smugly.

"How strong?" Giotto asked. How strong could he previously fragile sister be?

"Strong enough to put _you_ in the hospital." That was an understatement. He'd been training her since she was 6. She was almost on par with him by now, the strongest hitman in the world.

"But not stronger than Alaude?" His little sister was stronger than him? How was that possible? _Never mind. Anything is possible with Reborn. But she can't be stronger than Alaude right?_

"You'd be surprised."

_I'm dead._

~.-.~

The white haired man smiled to himself. This girl was more interesting than he originally thought. She was trained by the Sun Arcobaleno and her brother was the boss of one of the strongest Mafia families ever. She was very interesting indeed.

"So she'll be out for a walk tomorrow? How exciting." The man chuckled to himself, eating another marshmallow as he did. "I'll see you soon."

**~.-.~**

** There you have it! Chapter 9! Sorry for the delay. I've been quite busy lately.**

**Thank you to: safa56bmc, feressaloveyaoi, Juusan13, Yoshikuni Itoe, sy, UnknownAlicex3, Hayate The Soul Reaper, R3iga1004, Kichou, Lady Syndra, Lya, Ayz283, StupidMeong, Musica Famiglia, and KawaiiTuna. It makes me happy to have so many people read my story.**

** Now, to answer some questions or clarify things.**

** First: I am now closing the voting since it seems pretty clear that Option 2 is the winner... By a lot. So thank you to everyone who voted! I really appreciated it!**

** Second: I just want to say thanks again! You all are very nice! And I'm tried my best on my exams and I think they went very well! :D I myself am a yaoi lover, but for some reason, I just love writing Tsuna as a girl. Every idea that pops into my head, Tsuna always ends up as a girl. And believe me, if I had the time, I would have so many fanfics out with all of the ideas that pop into my head!**

** Third: I do apologize! A lot of you seemed to be hoping for Tsuna vs. Giotto in this chapter! And I'm sorry it's so short! But I can tell you that there may be a Giotto beat down in the next chapter! :D**

** Fourth: Again, I apologize for anyone that was hoping for R27, but here, it is strictly Parental. Tsuna looks up to Reborn as a father and Reborn sees Tsuna as his unofficial daughter. That's all there is to the relationship.**

** Fifth: I'm glad you all like how I'm writing Reborn. At first, I thought I made him too OOC but I'm happy you like it! I apologize (I seem to be doing that a lot) if you think Tsuna is too OOC though. She is 18, so it's different from the canon when he is only 14. Also, with her past in this story, I don't think she is too OOC. Well, I hope she isn't. Many of you seem to like the way I've written her. She is still her usual caring self, but she's spend a much longer time with Reborn so I gave her a little sadistic side, and with her difficult past, I thought a sad and angry Tsuna would fit well once and awhile you know? Also, with Giotto, he isn't seen much, so he's the hardest to write. I've read so many stories where Giotto is a cake loving spazz that it sort of stuck with me.**

** Sixth: You know, I don't know what gave me the idea about the mail. I guess the seriousness of the situation just left me and I decided to add a little humor to it. Although many of you seemed happy with it, so thats good.**

** Seventh: I apologize about the question marks. Its a little habit I'm trying to get rid of. I hope it was better in this chapter. **

** Eighth: Yes, I am making the kids go to school soon. I want to start focusing more on Giotto and Tsuna spending more time together you know? The kids will still be there once in awhile, but not as often. The Varia will appear more, and others will appear soon as well, so look forward to that! :D**

** Ninth: As a lot of you must know by know, a group called Critics United is going around "criticizing" stories. Really, all they are going is reporting the story and getting it deleted. I checked all of the members and found a list of all of the stories each of them are going after. So far, None of them are going after any KHR fanfics, but its only a matter of time before they do. So I want all of you that have stories to save them to your computer. I also want you to know that I will not stop updating my story or leave this site. I plan on staying here. If they delete any of my stories, I'll just publish it again! The motto here is "Unleash Your Imagination" and they are damn fools if they think they are going to stop me from doing just that! We can't give up! **

**Well, that's it for now. I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Thank you for reading! Please REVIEW!**

**Ciao~! **


	10. Bonding

**... I'm just going to say this now, because I don't even know why I put it in the _summary._**

**The _main pairing_ is AlaudexTsuna (A27), as stated in the _summary_... **

**~.-.~**

Dinner was very unpleasant for Giotto. All the of children in the orphanage seemed to know just was and what he did and glared at him. Many flat out told him to leave and some even threatened him. Of course, many of those stopped by Luce and Tsuna. Although Tsuna glared at him for part of dinner as well. She still didn't like fighting, and threats were involved.

Reborn eventually glared at all of the children when they wouldn't listen, and that certainly shut them up. Giotto had no idea what Reborn was planning, but he didn't like it. The man attacked him in his own home and was now helping him? Surely the man had his own plan.

Now, he stood in front of the doors of the orphanage in his usual pinstripe suit, although he decided to leave the cloak at home today. He himself would already attract attention, the cloak seemed to attract even more. He would have worn something more casual, but he was working before breakfast with the annoying task that is paperwork. He had more than usual now because of the damage caused from his fight with Daemon and Alaude, but it was worth it to him. They got what they deserved.

His guardians almost didn't let him leave the house until he told them exactly where he was going. Some thought actually asked to join him, and others insisted that he bring her there for the day. He was planning to, just a while after he got to know Tsuna better again.

He slowly opened the door to the orphanage to see many children running around which different items in their hands. Some ran with shoes and others with shirts or jeans. Giotto seemed confused until he saw Tsuna running after them. The kids seemed happy and cheerful but Tsuna seemed exhausted.

"Tsuna?" he called out. Said brunette turned to face him with a tired look. "What are you doing?"

"They stole some of my clothes and insisted I not wear them. This actually happens often," she replied before chasing after the children again. Giotto was about to call out to her again before someone else stepped into the room.

"Leave her. She'll give up eventually," Reborn said.

"What does she mean this happens often? Why do they take her clothes?"  
"Dame-Tsuna tends to wear baggy clothing most of the time to hide her appearance, and often wears boys clothes. Everyone here is trying to get her to wear more feminine clothes, hence why they take her baggy clothes and only leave the skirts and dresses for her to use. Sometimes they may leave some shorts," Reborn explained. Even he was trying to rid Tsuna of that habit, which was why he was the one that gave the children the idea to do that in the first place. Of course, he was worried people would sexually harass Tsuna. He wasn't stupid. He knew many men in the town had fallen for Tsuna, but he also knew that Tsuna was more than capable of beating the crap out of any of them.

"Why does she prefer boys' clothes?" Giotto asked.

"Because she doesn't like it when men try flirting with her," Reborn replied with a smirk. He knew that that would get to Giotto, and if the look on his face was anything to go by, he knew Giotto was now inwardly seething.

"She has suitors? How many?"

"If I told you, you'd probably massacre most of the town," Reborn said. Giotto's eyes widened slightly. _That many? My poor little sister!_

"Heh. You've got a sister complex," Reborn said amusedly.

"I haven't seen my little sister in years and now I hear most of the town is trying to get her. What do you think my reaction would be?" Reborn just smirked at him.

"Well, if you don't like it, do something about it. The kids don't like it either. I'm sure they'll like you more if you manage to stop the suitors."

Giotto thought about all of the possibilities. Maybe Tsuna will accept him again if he helps? He has a lot of power and everyone here respects him. All he really needed to do was tell them to back off and they would.

A sigh was heard and the two men turned to face Tsuna who once again entered the room. She was wearing a sky blue sundress that reached just above her knees. It was a strapless with ruffles at the bottom and a yellow ribbon across her waist. She wore yellow flats and her long hair covered her shoulders, so no one would notice that the dress really was strapless. A small white satchel was over her shoulders and down her side, resting at her hip. "I don't understand why they always have to take my clothes before I go out somewhere," Tsuna mumbled.

"That's because you are 18 and should start dressing more femininely," Reborn stated. Giotto chose to stay quiet. He could only think about how much Tsuna had changed over the years. The last time he saw her, she was a five year old wearing frilly orange dresses, since it was always her favorite color. Now, she was a young adult with the body of a model, although she chose to hide it. She was taller than he expected she would be, because Tsuna had always been short for her age. She was a least a head shorter than most five year olds before. Now, her height was average, but she still managed to look so petite.

"I'd rather not," Tsuna replied.

"And I don't care," Reborn retorted before kicking them out. He was about to close the door before Tsuna stuck her head in for one last statement.

"Take care of the kids. Tell Kyoya and Mukuro not to even try getting their weapons back because I've hid them perfectly. Make sure Lambo takes his afternoon nap and try not to hit him," she explained. She was just about to leave when Reborn stopped her.

"Do you have your gloves?"

"Yes," she replied.

"And the pills?"

"I don't need them anymore."

"Good," he said smugly with a smirk. "Anything goes wrong, you know what to do."

"Of course. Why else would I wear shorts too. I'm looking forward to something going wrong," she replied with a similar smirk.

"How evil," Reborn said.

"I learned from the best." Reborn gave her a small pat on the head before closing the door. Giotto, behind her, had no idea what they were talking about, but he had a feeling he wouldn't like it.

Reborn turned to face the children behind him with a smirk. "Who would like to go for a little walk?"

~.-.~

The day turned out better than Giotto thought it would, although it did have its ups and downs. Some occasions being that a few people believed them to be dating, which both quickly denied, stating that they were siblings. The men seemed happy about that any many even tried to approach Tsuna, who either ignored them or flat out rejected them. It got to the point where Giotto finally intervened and told them all to stay away from her, which they all quickly agreed to, not wanting to upset the Vongola Primo.

Tsuna herself was well known in the town, and many people seemed to enjoy her company, especially the elderly and children. Many children knew her from the daycare and Tsuna said she often helped some of the elderly citizens when she had free time. Most of them commented on how they didn't know why she was still single, and others seemed happy she had some blood relative.

Giotto was happy to know that Tsuna was liked so much in the area. It made him feel like there was nothing to worry about. However, his intuition seemed to be on alert for some reason, and he hoped nothing bad happened.

He swore someone up there hated him, because he ran into the man he least wanted to meet there.

"Byakuran Gesso. What are you doing here?"

Byakuran, the man in question, had spiky white hair at almost seemed purple in the shade. His eyes were a light purple and he had a dark purple tattoo under his left eye. A sly grin graced his face as he looked at him in amusement.

"I was just helping this girl. She seemed to have dropped something," Byakuran replied. Giotto's eyes narrowed as he noticed Tsuna holding something in her hand.

"What's that?"

"Oh, it's just my handkerchief. It seems there is a whole in my satchel so it must have slipped out. Thank you for returning it to me," Tsuna replied and thanked the man in front of her. She could tell this man was dangerous, and every fiber in her body was telling her to run away, but his gaze seemed to keep her in place.

"It was no problem. May I ask for your name? I'm assuming you already know mine," Byakuran said.

"Tsunayuki," Tsuna replied, purposefully leaving out her last name. Giotto found at his. She was still that mad?

"Sawada," Giotto replied. "Tsunayuki Sawada."

"Oh? I never knew you had such a pretty little sister Giotto," Byakuran said as he grinned like a fox. "Well, its a pleasure to meet you Tsunayuki."

"Nice to meet you too Byakuran," Tsuna replied.

"I'll see you soon," he said before walking away. Giotto turned to Tsuna who was watching Byakuran's retreating figure.

"Giotto. How do you know him?" she asked.

"He is the boss of the Millefiore Famiglia," Giotto replied honestly. There was no point in hiding that fact since she already knew he was the leader of the Vongola.

"Be careful," she mumbled. Giotto could barely hear it, but he was happy that he did. _Maybe she does care, _he thought.

"Well, shall we get going?" Tsuna asked with a smile, completely ignoring what just smiled back before turning around and leading the way to the Vongola Mansion.

~.-.~

"I told you to keep your mouth shut you brat!"

"Make me pinkie!"  
"Now now, how about we all calm down?"

"Don't tell me what to do idiot!"

"You should calm down to the EXTREME! Giotto is bring Tsunayuki here, remember?"

"Nufufufu. You really are a bunch of idiots."

"Say that again Melon-head! I dare you!"

"If you all don't shut up, I'll arrest you for disrupting the piece."

"You want to fight you bastard? !"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to Giotto who stood at the door of the mansion, his eye twitching in annoyance. Behind him, Tsuna was watching them curiously. "Didn't I tell you all to be on your best behavior?"

Most of them muttered apologies while others just looked away or chuckled nervously. Tsuna on the other hand, giggled at their actions, making them all blush at how cute she sounded.

"You all remind me of the kids in the orphanage. You even look a like," she said. Everyone was happy she seemed to be in a good mood today.

"S-Sorry about that Tsu-chan. We got a little carried away," G replied as he scratched his cheek.

"It's okay G-nii."

"How come he gets referred to as your brother?" Giotto mumbled, though Tsuna still heard him.

"Because he's not the one that sent me to an orphanage now is he?" she replied. Giotto bowed his head while the others looked at him in pity.

"You're right, so I won't argue. Anyway, I'm sure you've already met everyone," Giotto said.

"No! She hasn't met me yet!" Everyone turned to see a woman run through the doors. She had long wavy blond hair and beautiful green eyes. She wore a long green dress and a ribbon tied around her neck and wrist. She seemed out of breathe, and everyone wondered just where she was.

"Elena where were you?" Daemon asked. However, Elena seemed to ignore him in favor of running past him and hugged Tsuna.

"You are so cute! How adorable! My name is Elena but you can call me your big sis if you want!"

Tsuna chose to just stand there in shock. _Right now, there is a strange, pretty lady hugging the life out of me... I don't know what to do!_

"Uh. Elena, I think you are making her uncomfortable," Giotto said. Elena quickly pulled away but still held onto Tsuna's hands.

"Oh! I'm sorry dear! You are just so adorable, I couldn't resist hugging you. Its nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you," Elena said.

"U-Um. Nice to meet you too. My name is Tsunayuki. B-But you can call me Tsuna."

"Tsuna it is then! I'm so glad you are here. Its nice to have another girl around." Tsuna could only nod and wait for Elena to let go of her. it wasn't that she didn't like Elena. She seemed very nice. Tsuna just wasn't used to being randomly hugged unless it was by Luce, the kids, and sometimes Colonello. Well, dinner will be ready soon, so why don't we all have a seat in the living room and talk for a while?"

Just as she suggested, they all went to sit in the living room. Giotto, Tsuna and Elena sat on a small couch while G, Lampo, and Asari sat on the larger couch and Daemon and in the two armchairs.

"Well Tsuna. Tell us about yourself," Elena started.

"W-Well, I live and work at Luce's orphanage. I work in the day care section, but I also take care of the kids in the orphanage and often cook too. It was a little hard at first, but I had Reborn and the others while I was growing up, so it wasn't all that bad. There were still tough times, but Reborn started teaching me how to fight when I was six so that I could defend myself properly. I wasn't very good at first, and there were times when Reborn or someone else had to protect me, but I did pretty well. I'm a lot better now though," she said. Everyone nodded, knowing exactly what she meant when she said Reborn had to protect her. Even Elena knew, since the told her everything. It was when she was kidnapped, but they weren't going to say it out loud. Tsuna was obviously avoiding the word for a reason.

"I don't usually wear skirts and dresses, but whenever I go somewhere out of the orphanage, the kids always take my usual clothes and hide them somewhere."

"Why don't you like girly clothes?" Elena asked. Everyone else was also curious, except Giotto who already knew the answer.

"Men," Tsuna mumbled, though everyone heard it. They weren't really surprised since Tsuna was very pretty.

"Are you strong?" Strangely, it was Alaude who asked. Of course, he would be the one to ask that question. It was just the fact that he spoke at all that surprised them.

"Yes," Tsuna replied confidently.

"How strong?" Alaude asked.

"Well, I was I've been training with Reborn, Colonello-nii, Lal, and Mammon-nii. I would say strong enough," she said. She never was one to be overly confident.

"How about a sparring match then? You could choose whoever you want to go up against," Asari suggested.

"What? No! Are you trying to get Tsuna hurt?" Everyone chose to ignore Giotto in favor of waiting for Tsuna's reply. Even G was interested. She was trained by the Arcobaleno for 12 years. She _had _to be strong.

"Sure," Tsuna replied, also ignoring Giotto, who was now almost hysterical. "And I choose to go against Giotto."

Everyone turned to stare at the blond with pity. He had to go up against his little sister that was trained by the Arcobaleno. They couldn't deny that they were excited, but they still felt bad that he had to fight his own sister.

"Are you sure about your choice Tsuna?" G asked.

"Positive."

~.-.~

After allowing her to change, Elena led Tsuna to the training grounds outside. Tsuna already had a pair of black short on under her dress, which made Elena wonder if Tsuna had already planned to fight Giotto. Elena allowed her to borrow an old shirt she knew would fit the girl. She didn't mind if it got ruined since it didn't fit her anymore. Something else that confused Elena, was that Tsuna was wearing a strange pair of mittens with the number 27 stitched in in red.

"Ready?" Giotto asked. He was now wearing his cape and stayed in his previous clothes. Tsuna nodded to him from the other end of the field. "I'll let you start."

"If you say so." With that, Tsuna seemed to disappear with a flash of orange, only to reappear behind Giotto and aim at his head. Her gloves were now black with metal around the fingers. A large metal X was also there on the back of her gloves. Something else that surprised them, was that her eyes were now narrowed and a beautiful orange. Also, she had a bright orange flame on her head.

Giotto was shocked but managed to quickly block the punch, although the sheer force pushed him back. _She has sky flames? ! How? And she looks just like-_

"You shouldn't get distracted," Tsuna said. Her voice was lower, yet still managed to sound feminine. Tsuna quickly aimed another strike for his head and Giotto quickly dodged. However, he failed to notice the leg that kicked his legs, effectively knocking him down. His intuition started acting up and he quickly rolled over to the side, avoiding a punch that would have done a lot of damage, judging by the cracks not visible on the cement.

"Are you only planning on dodging?" Tsuna asked. Giotto once again got to his feet and began quickly dodging more of her punches and kicks. She was fast. Very fast, and it was getting harder for him to avoid her attacks. Plus, she hadn't even started to sweat yet.

"Too slow," she said. Giotto had jumped up to avoid another kick to his legs and Tsuna smirked. He really didn't like that smirk. The next thing he knew, Tsuna had grabbed his ankle while he was still in the air and flung him like a rag doll towards the mansion. His back was the first to hit, but just as it looked, it hurt _a lot_. There was now a whole in the wall where he landed. Everyone watching paled a bit at Tsuna's strength and was inwardly happy they didn't go up against the girl. But then again, Giotto wasn't fighting at full strength.

Giotto was now panting as he got up off the ground. He knew that right now, he couldn't beat her. But maybe, he could if he used more of his strength. With that in mind, he quickly put on his gloves and lit up his flames, his eyes also turning orange with the same orange flame on his forehead. Giotto's gloves also changed, but instead of an "X" like Tsuna's, his had a "I". Tsuna seemed shocked and Giotto took this chance to swipe at her legs, tripping her the same why she tripped him.

"Oh my God, Giotto she looks EXACTLY LIKE YOU," G yelled. The others just gaped at them. Sure, they looked similar before, but they even fought exactly the same!

Giotto and Tsuna ignored them in favor of continuing there fight. Giotto still dodged while occasionally throwing a few punches and kicks while Tsuna was constantly on the offensive side. She also noticed from the few attacks that did hit her, that Giotto was going soft on her, and she felt insulted. She wanted a proper fight, not for him to go easy on her!

With that in mind, Tsuna tackled him to the ground and sat on his stomach. Her hands held his arms down and Giotto struggled but couldn't get out of her hold. "Stop going easy on me," she said.

"I don't want to hurt you," Giotto replied calmly.

"Worry about yourself," Tsuna said as she got up. She got into a strange stance, and everyone was curious as to what she was going to do. Soft sky flames were being fired from her hand that was pointing away while her other hand that was pointed at him was glowing with a bright flame that seemed to be a darker orange. It took Giotto a while to realize exactly what kind of flame it was until it was too late. Sky flames burst from her hand and went straight towards Giotto who pulled his cloak over him to protect him. It may have stopped the burns, but the attack was still strong, sending him flying through at least 4 trees, which all collapsed soon after.

Everyone stared with their jaws dropped at her strength. Moreover, _she just used __**pure **__sky flames,_ they all thought.

A loud groan was heard and everyone turned to see Giotto getting up. His sky flames were gone and he eyes returned to their usual blue. "Geez that hurt," he said.

Tsuna smirked in victory as she also changed back to normal. "That wasn't even a tenth of its real power."

Everyone paled. _Not even a tenth! It was enough to send Giotto flying through 4 trees!_

"How did you learn about sky flames? I thought you weren't involved in the mafia," Giotto said.

"Sky flames? What are those? And I'm not involved in the mafia. Reborn taught me how to use these a long time ago," Tsuna replied. So she has been using this ability without even knowing about it?

"Do you know what Reborn's job is?"

"He's a businessman," Tsuna replied confidently.

Giotto groaned again. _It seems we have a lot of explaining to do._

~.-.~

Somewhere in the bushes, Reborn and the children quietly watched the fight.

"Yes! Juudaime beat him!" Hayato had to refrain from yelling. They even had to put duct tape over Ryohei's mouth just in case, although the boxer was not happy at all about it.

"Haha! Did you doubt her?" Takeshi added.

Ryohei said something, and they all knew he said "EXTREME!"

"Of course the omnivore won. The herbivore never stood a chance," Kyoya said.

"Kufufufu. I never doubted my Tsunayuki," Mukuro said. Chrome, nodded quietly beside him. In her arms was Lambo, since they couldn't leave him to Reborn. The man would have just threw him somewhere. Of course, Lambo was given grape candy so that he couldn't scream.

"She did well."

**~.-.~**

** DONE! **

** Thank you to: sy, Musica Famiglia, KawaiiTuna, Mischievously, Lady Syndra, R3iga1004, pokermaniac039, Hayate The Soul Reaper, Guest (sakurablossoms), Guest, feressaloveyaoi, Bishi-bishi, Hina Nagasashi, hinamori chrome, safa56bmc, Asuna25, mangopudding, dream-or-silent-death, Kichou, Kaidou Shouta, and VenomRogue. **

** I'm assuming you Guests know who you are. **

**Okay! Time to answer some questions or clarify somethings!**

** First: Okay, I keep getting questions of what the main pairing is... Even though I put it in the summary... That's why I put it at the top. Again, the main pairing is A27 (AlaudexTsuna). There is a slight All27, but the main pairing will be A27. However, this fanfic was never meant to be romantic, so their progress will be very slow and I won't focus on them a lot. This fanfic is about Tsuna and Giotto, because Giotto is trying to get Tsuna to forgive him and Tsuna is trying to forgive him, as well as test him, to see if she can trust him again.**

** Second: I get the feeling some people might think that adding Byakuran as the bad guy here to steal Tsuna is going to change the story and shift it away from Tsuna and Giotto. That however, will not happen. Think of it as another trial for Giotto to overcome before Tsuna can trust him again.**

** Third: I'll try writing longer chapters. I'm in the process of writing other chapters! _**

** Fourth: I can't really reveal much about Giotto's guardians right now. It will spoil the rest! *gasp* Hehe. But, I can tell you that they will play a big part in this story. **

** Fifth: Yes, I do love the original cute shota uke Tsuna. I don't know why, but I just find it so easy to write Tsuna as a girl. He's just so CUTE! XD **

** Sixth: Hehe. I described him so much, it was hard to tell it wasn't Byakuran in the last chapter. Yes, he is obsessed with Tsuna. You will find out why soon enough. Or at least, part of why he wants Tsuna so bad. You didn't think this was a normal fic that was only about Tsuna and Giotto's relationship right? I mean yes, that is the main point of the story, but I just find it so hard not to add some little twists~ Fufufufufu**

** Seventh: Oh! Would you tell me what you thought about Tsuna's little spar with Giotto? Yes, it was short, but hey, he still got beat down! :D**

** Okay! Now, for some extra stuff. I REALLY want to thank you all for reading my story! All of your reviews make me so happy! Sometimes, I find myself re-reading them at times, just because they are so nice and wonderful! :D**

** Anyway, I'm planning on making a little Omake series for this fanfic. It will have things like what the kids do when Tsuna isn't there or stuff that happens with Giotto and his guardians. Some might even be about Tsuna and Giotto's past *hint hint*. So look forward to that! :D I'm planning on making one about what the kids and Reborn did when they were stalking Tsuna in this chapter. **

** Oh! Okay! This one is BIG! I just got an account on Tumblr! Please follow me! I have the same username, AnimeLuver2224, and my blog is called "Just Me." You can ask me anything. You can ask personal questions, questions related to this fanfic, or request stuff, such as a drawing or a song cover. That reminds me! I also have a Youtube account. Same username. I have a few song covers there. Namely Fran's character song, Special Illusion, and Hibari's, Hitoribocchi no Sadame. **

** Well, I'm pretty much done here! See you later! **

** DISCLAIMER: (Since I keep forgetting it). I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, there'd be yaoi blooming in every corner. (1827 YAY~!)**

**Please REVIEW! **

**Ciao~**


	11. Stories

"So let me get this straight. Reborn is actually the world's greatest hitman, who works for you, and there is this whole system with flames that have to do with the sky?" Tsuna tried her best to take it all in but she just couldn't believe it. The man that she trusted the most, and practically raised her, was a hitman? The world's greatest hitman no less!

"Correct," Giotto said. "And you have sky flames. Very pure ones at that, which is very uncommon."

"Reborn is actually a hitman," Tsuna continued mumbling. It was just too much. Why did he never tell her. Moreover, he's been working for Giotto this whole time and never told her? Never told the other person!

"Uh Giotto, I don't think she's listening anymore," Asari said. The others nodded as they watched Tsuna's face turn hurt and slightly angry.

"Tsuna? Everything okay?" Giotto asked. Tsuna snapped out of her stupor and watched him.

"Reborn's a hitman and he never told me. . . He knew about us and he never said anything! Aren't you mad!"

"Well, I found out that he knew you a few days ago, so I've already gotten over the problem. Plus, its understandable why he didn't say anything," Giotto replied.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because you probably hated me so much, he probably thought that you seeing me would put you in emotional turmoil at such a young age. Now, you are older, and have a better understanding of things," Giotto said. He knew that deep down, Tsuna really was still a child. She was still that little girl that was always happy, no matter what the situation. He also knew that he was going to get that little girl back, and even though she is older now, he is going to give her the chance to have a proper childhood.

Because he knows. He knows that Tsuna is still that little girl waiting for her big brother to come pick her up at the orphanage. Knowing Tsuna, as stubborn as she was, probably sat at the door to wait for him all day at first, until finally just giving up.

Now, he was paying for it. For not going back to get her. He regretted it, but what's done is done and there was no going back now. They would live with it and move on.

Tsuna thought hard about what Giotto said. Reborn didn't tell her because he was worried about her. She was aware of Reborn's overprotectiveness. He showed it in his own way. The more bullets he shot at her, the more he cared. It sounded weird, but it was true. Whenever something bad happened to her, like she got attacked by a bully, Reborn would increase her training, and shoot at her to make her move faster. Tsuna knew it was Reborn's way of saying, "Get stronger, so that you won't get hurt like this again." It made her smile whenever he pointed his gun at her, although, it was a very small smile. Anyone that saw it would think that she had gone crazy, but she knew better.

"Yeah... I guess you're right," Tsuna said. She calmed down and sighed. She may have been very mad now, but that didn't mean Reborn still wasn't going to get an ear full.

"Good. Now how about we go eat lunch and plan what we will do next, okay?" Everyone nodded again and walked out of the room and towards the dining room.

~.-.~

Tsuna sat there in a daze. She had never seen or eaten food that was so high class. Today, she could officially say was her first time ever trying steak, and she loved it. That, with a small side of mashed potatoes.

"So Tsuna, did you enjoy it?" Giotto asked, noticing the look on his sister's face.

"It was amazing! I've never had anything like it!"  
Everyone seemed shocked. Nothing like it? "You've never had steak before?" G asked.

Tsuna shook her said in response. "We have to cook for everyone in the orphanage, so there isn't enough money to buy something like this. The closest thing to this for us would be a hamburger, which is actually Kyoya's favorite" she explained with a soft smile.

Giotto seemed shocked at this news and couldn't help but feel that this was his fault. If only he had got her back sooner, maybe she would have been able to enjoy more of her childhood.

Noticing everyone else's sad faces, Tsuna decided to change the subject. She didn't like being pitied.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

Everyone seemed to think a lot about this. They hadn't really planned anything, and after watching Tsuna beat the living crap out of Giotto, they didn't really want to test their luck. Well, except Alaude, but he knew now wasn't the time for that. However, he knew he was going to get a chance. He found this girl way to interesting, and he wasn't going to be satisfied unless he tested her strength himself.

"How about we play a few games?" Asari suggested.

"I extremely suggest we have a picnic," Knuckle said. G looked about ready to punch him.

"We just ate! I say we give her a tour of the mansion! That way, next time she comes, she won't be lost or need any of us to guide her everywhere," G stated. That did seem like a good idea, but the others seemed to have their own plans.

"Ore-sama thinks we should talk more with Onee-san," Lampo said, causing everyone to look at him incredulously, especially Tsuna and Giotto. Tsuna thought Lampo hated her after what he said to her when they visited. Giotto seemed shocked that Lampo wasn't acting like a spoiled brat. Of course, he wasn't aware of everything that happened when they talked to her.

"What do you mean 'Onee-san'? Now you're going to be nice to her?" G asked. The others nodded slightly, except for Elena, Giotto and Tsuna. Tsuna looked down at the table and Elena and Giotto were confused, not having been there when it happened. However, Giotto became a little on edge at this conversation.

"You were rude to Tsuna?" Giotto asked darkly.

"Nufufufu. The idiot said some offending things to piss her off," Daemon said, chuckling amusedly when Giotto looked about ready to snap and Lampo looking like he was about to piss his pants.

"I-I-I-It was an a-ac-accident! I s-s-swear!"

"Giotto. It's okay now. Really," Tsuna said softly. "Its not his fault. He didn't know."

"It's not okay Tsuna! You guys should have told me! Lampo what were you thinking! You-"

"Giotto!" Tsuna exclaimed, making Giotto stop his rant and look at her. He was shocked at her sudden outburst, as was everyone else. They all watched as Tsuna glared at Giotto, her being radiating motherly instincts. "I said its okay. Now, stop yelling at Lampo. _Now_."

Giotto slowly nodded, shaking a little. Tsuna's protectiveness was kicking in, like a mother bear protecting her cubs. Lampo, from where he was sitting beside G, brightened up when Tsuna once again protected him.

"Thanks Onee-san!"

"You're welcome Lampo," Tsuna replied with a smile, her mood completely changing.

"Uh. If you don't mind me asking, what made you start calling Tsuna 'onee-san'?" Asari asked.

"Well, she's the only person that's protected me from G! That's why," Lampo said proudly. Everyone sweat dropped at the simplicity of the answer. Tsuna though, smiled happily.

"I'm glad I could help," she said. Everyone was stunned by her smile. They had seen Tsuna smile like that. More so for G and Giotto, who've known her since she was born. Her smile was so bright that no one wanted to stop the moment. It was a rare moment for them, but they did hope for more. Many more.

"I regret ever letting Asari teach you Japanese," G mumbled. The others laughed, knowing exactly what G was talking about. Ever since Asari taught them, or at least, some of them, Lampo had decided to use any Japanese term he could think of whenever it fit. One example, was the fact that he referred to himself as "ore-sama." It was rather annoying, to say the least, in G's opinion.

"Speaking of Japanese, I've always been curious. Giotto, you are Italian, yet your surname is Japanese. And Tsuna's name is completely Japanese," Asari said, catching everyone's attention. It was also a mystery how Giotto and G already knew Japanese before meeting Asari.

"Ah. Well, our father was half Japanese, and your mother was completely Japanese. We were born and raised in Italy, but with some Japanese culture. Giotto is actually my middle name. Ieyatsu is my first name, but I've always preferred my middle name. Plus, I always found it easier to say when I was little," Giotto explained. A chorus of "oh" went around the room and Giotto chuckled. "Also, I taught G Japanese when we were younger, since Tsuna used to prefer speaking in Japanese at times."

Tsuna blushed a little from embarrassment but said nothing. It was awkward to talk about the past, but not all memories were bad. Just that one day when she was taken. The rest of her memories with her family were great.

"Tsu-chan did always prefer Japanese. Just like she always preferred wearing frilly dresses and playing princess," G said, making Tsuna turn a bright crimson. G smirked and Giotto sighed but went along with it.

"Oh! She had these cute chubby cheeks! She was a scaredy cat too. Always ran away from the neighborhood chihuahua," Giotto added, amused at the dark red color on Tsuna's cheeks. He didn't miss the twitch her eyebrow was doing. Of course, that meant he didn't miss the smirk that appeared on her face. Oh, he knew he and G were going to get it now.

"Very true, but I also distinctly remember a certain redhead trying to pet a cat, only to get his face clawed at," Tsuna retorted. Everyone turned to G who was almost as red as his hair. Everyone laughed, except Alaude, who just smirked.

"Haha! She got you G," Giotto laughed out.

"I also seem to remember a blond wrapping a blanket around his neck and jumping off of the bed, trying to fly," the brunette added.

"H-Hey!"

"Hahaha! I remember that! You were such an idiot for trying that Giotto," G commented.

"Says the one who jumped right after him," Tsuna mumbled, although loud enough for everyone to hear. Again, the room was filled with laughter, although louder than before. Even Tsuna joined in, much to everyone's surprise. Her laugh was so gentle and soft. Almost angelic.

~.-.~

Eventually, Tsuna was given a tour of the mansion as promised. She was even given her own room, if she ever decided to stay with them. It was the same room she was in the first time she was in the mansion, which was coincidentally between Giotto's and G's, and across from Alaude's. Elena also lived in the mansion, much to Tsuna's surprise and happiness. If she ever did decide to stay here, she didn't want to be the only girl. Now, they sat in the living room again, with the same seating arrangements as before.

Giotto, G, and Tsuna continued telling stories of the times when they were together as children. It wasn't necessarily Giotto's or G's favorite topic, since Tsuna seemed to remember most of the embarrassing things they did, but just seeing the smile on Tsuna's face made all of the humiliation worth it. It wasn't that Tsuna was being a sadist like Giotto found out she could be. She was just reminiscing. These were some of her most precious memories that she treasures greatly. It made them happy. It gave them hope that maybe someday, maybe soon, Tsuna would completely forgive them. Maybe someday, they could bury the past and move on.

Whatever it took to get Tsuna back again, they would do it. No matter what. To them, nothing right now was more important than getting Tsuna back. Happy times after their parents' death was rare, G knew that well. There was a few days that Giotto could spare to spend time with Tsuna, but even then, it was obvious Tsuna knew their situation. Even when Giotto offered, Tsuna would refuse his company and made him go rest. Even G got a job to help them. They became stable again, but G noticed the change in Tsuna. Not only Giotto, but Tsuna had to become more serious and mature at such a young age. She stopped playing as much and focused more on her studies, although no matter how hard she tried, she has still having trouble. They knew, and they offered to help, but again, she refused both of them. Now that they thought about it, Tsuna probably knew more than she should have. She completely stopped asking for a new toys or a dress. She offered to quit school and find a job, even though she was only 5 at the time. She ate less, and gave most of her food to Giotto when he got back from work. She even learned how to cook just for him.

Tsuna knew much more than the average five year-old would have, and they knew it was wrong not to tell her of the actual threat that could have attacked them at any moment. She was smart, yes, but she had no way of knowing about assassins, and Giotto wasn't going to tell her. No matter how much he hated having to make that phone call to the orphanage, he knew that at the moment, it was the safest choice. He never could have imagined Tsuna being kidnapped, or the fear she felt during that time. He felt depressed at the idea of Tsuna just waiting for him to show up, or at least call and tell her happy birthday.

He missed her sixteenth birthday, something Tsuna always looked forward to as a child, much to everyone's confusion. Her sixteenth birthday practically made her an adult in Italy, or at least, made her of legal age to drink. Just the idea of it made Giotto scared. People were most vulnerable when drunk. Who knows what could have happened to her, and she probably wouldn't even remember! If Tsuna ever got drunk, he wanted to be there, to make sure his sister would be okay afterwards. Also, he had a high alcohol tolerance, so he had nothing to worry about when it came to getting too drunk.

"Tsuna, I know you don't like talking about the past much, but would you tell us about your life, at the orphanage I mean?" Giotto asked. Everyone stopped laughing at the serious question. He knew Tsuna would be sad, but he need to hear it. He wanted to know what her life was like without him there.

Tsuna lightly nodded and began her story. "Well, at first, I never left the entrance of the orphanage. For about a week and a half, I just sat there, waiting, hoping that maybe it was just some kind of joke gone wrong. I tried running away from the orphanage once, but I got lost, and eventually, someone found me and brought me back," she started. Everyone's, especially Giotto's heart dropped. It must have been terrible for her. Such a young child, only wanting to be with her only family left, thinking maybe he was kidding and would go get her. She must've been so heartbroken.

"I was only gone for a day, but after that, I just locked myself in my room. I refused to eat or drink anything and most nights, I cried myself to sleep. Eventually, Luce found a way into my room and forced me to eat. I would end up throwing it up later on, and I just thought about giving up on life entirely. I couldn't eat or sleep for awhile. Luce was the one to bring me back to my senses. She comforted me and eventually, after a few months, my health was better and I could properly eat, sleep, and do anything again.

"It didn't really last much though. I was kidnapped later on by some people. Reborn says that I probably blocked most of that memory in the back of my mind, and that its a good thing that I did. My memories of it are fuzzy, and I don't remember everything, but sometimes, I'll get a faint vision of it in my dreams. I just remember their voices, and the next thing I knew, I was back in my room, on my bed, with a tall man in a suit with an orange striped fedora watching over me," Tsuna said. She smiled a little at that memory. That was the first time she saw Reborn, and she was very happy she did.

"I had been asleep for 3 days, and Reborn watched over me the whole time. Luce was the one to tell me that he found me. Once I was better, Reborn started training me to be stronger. I was still forced to go to school, so Reborn tutored me, although it took awhile for me to understand the lesson. You may not know this Giotto, but ever since I started school, I've been known as 'no-good Tsuna.' I was constantly bullied and made fun of, but I never wanted to worry you or G so I kept it to myself and hid any bruises I may have gotten. I met Xanxus one day when I was being bullied, and I was in a bad mood. Xanxus used to hate me and constantly make fun of me by calling me weak and pathetic and other things I'd rather not mention. He happened to be passing by when I was being bullied but didn't help. After though, he resumed his usual attitude and started making fun of me again. Like I said, I was in a bad mood, so I snapped at him, and I guess her started to respect me since then. We grew pretty close, but he was adopted, so he had to leave. He always visited though.

"A few years later, when I was 12, Luce added the daycare. Because I didn't really have much friends at the orphanage, and Reborn and the others, being Colonello-nii, Lal, and Mammon-nii, weren't always there, she took me with her to the daycare. That was where I met my best friend. His name is Enma. He was always quiet, and was constantly bullied just like I was. We were in the same class at school, but we never really talked. Eventually though, we got close. I told him my story, and he told me about his. His family was killed, except for his brother, who worked most of the time, so he stayed there whenever his brother was working. He only went on the weekends, but we always saw each other at school. Anyways, I haven't seen Enma for about a year now. He went somewhere with his brother after school ended, and I stayed here taking care of the day care."

The room seemed to grow cold and no one knew what to say. One thing was certain though. Giotto felt more guilty than he ever did before. How could he let his little sister go through so much? She even met someone in the same situation, and although they were older, the boy's brother didn't completely sever all ties with his younger brother. They stayed together the whole time!

Tsuna seemed to notice Giotto's internal smack down on the last of his hope and smiled. She wasn't happy that he was feeling so guilty. She was happy he was thinking. He was finally using that head of his, and Tsuna knew Giotto wasn't going to hurt her again. She knew she could trust him. She wanted to. But there was still that part of her that couldn't let her forgive him.

"It's okay Giotto. There's nothing we can do about it now right? Now, we have to think about the future. I'm not saying that I've forgiven you, but. . . I trust you Gio-nii," Tsuna said, shocking Giotto. Said blond hugged his sister happily, nearly crying into her hair as his head rested on top of hers. Tsuna, surprisingly, hugged him back, burying her head in his chest.

"I missed you Gio-nii," she mumbled.

"I missed you too Tsu-chan."

~.-.~

Eventually, Tsuna fell asleep in Giotto's arms. It was already night time, and it wasn't safe to be out so late, so Giotto chose to have Tsuna sleep in her new room. He put Tsuna in her room and left, allowing Elena to change her into pajamas. Tsuna may be his sister, but he still respected a woman's privacy. No matter how many baths he gave her when she was a toddler, now was different. Now, she had developed certain lady parts that she didn't have as a child.

Now, he sat in his meeting room with all of his guardians around him, some of them looking slightly flushed.

"What's going on?"

"W-Well. It seems that some of us. . . How do I say this?" Asari started, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"He fell for Tsuna!" Lampo shouted. No one was surprised, except for Giotto.

"So did you," G said.

"EXTREME!"

"K-Knuckle you too? ! I thought you were a priest!"

"Giotto! I'm an extreme priest. Of course I have not fallen for Tsuna. That would be extremely wrong," Knuckle stated.

"D-Daemon?" Giotto asked hesitantly.

"Nufufufu. How dare you Primo. You honestly think I would betray my dear Elena?" Daemon asked, feigning being hurt.

"Well, I thought others only thought of Tsuna as a sister but I see I was wrong," Giotto retorted, glancing at Lampo. That left one person, and Giotto was afraid of the answer.

"A-A-Alaude? N-Not you too, r-r-right?"

Alaude simply smirked in reply, and Giotto knew what that meant.

"I've been betrayed by my own guardians. . ."

~.-.~

**Hello! Another chapter done! Sorry it was so late! I'm trying to put all of my ideas for future chapters together. But the next update will be quicker. I promise!  
Thank you to: mangopudding, feressaloveyaoi, dream-of-silent, Yoshikuni Itoe, Guest, Asuna25, hinamori chrome, 13animenurd13, Hayate The Soul Reaper, VenomRogue, Lascka, R3iga1004, Lady Syndra, CUTIElulu-chan, thisisleony, and sakurablossoms.**

**Okay. Just some notes.**

**1. I apologize about the fight being so short. I do understand that some of you were surprised that Tsuna beat Giotto. And there is a reason. BUT! I'm not going to say what it is, because that would spoil EVERYTHING! DX I don't want to spoil anything for you guys! **

**2. I do know that the meeting between Tsuna and Byakuran was very short, but don't worry! More will come! Hehehe. Again, I will not spoil anything!**

**3. I don't want to spoil anything! SO I will just say that I have prepared some interesting stuff for the next chapter! :D**

**4. I'll try my best to make my chapters longer! _  
5. Okay! So in this chapter, Tsuna learns more about Reborn, and you get to see more about Tsuna's past! Yay! OH! And yes, you heard right. ENMA will be here. Later on though. You'll meet them in the same order as the anime/manga, skipping the Kokuyo Land arc of course. So first it would be Varia, then Byakuran, then Shimon. Don't worry. The Varia will appear more, along with a few other interesting characters~!**

**Well, that I have to say I guess. **

**WAIT NO! **

**Okay. I said so in the previous chapter, but I'm going to say it again. I have just recently gotten a Tumblr account. The username is still the same, "AnimeLuver2224." The page is called "Just Me." So, if you want to look at a few of my rants, ask me questions, or, I also plan on doing covers to songs there, you can see it! You can even request stuff, like a one-shot or a song cover. I also have a youtube account with the same name, where I've already done a few covers, such as Fran's "Special Illusion," and Hibari's "Hitoribocchi no Sadame." **

**Okay, well. That's all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Oh! Wait! I was wondering if anyone was willing to beta read my story? You know, just check for some spelling and grammar mistakes I may overlook.**

**Ok! Now, I'm done! **

**Thank you for reading, and please REVIEW!  
Ciao~**


	12. Flowers

**Please read Hidden Events. It is a fanfic I started with a series of one-shots about Forgive and Forget. You can request what you want to know about, I'll write about it for you. As long as it is relevant to Forgive and Forget, the request is accepted. So please read Hidden Events! The first one-shot was about Reborn and the kids stalking Tsuna and Giotto in chapter 10.**

**~.-.~**

"Hello there Giotto," a cheery voice said.

A few days had passed since Tsuna's visit and Giotto was still upset with his guardians. Well, some of them. He simply couldn't believe what was going on! How could they fall for his precious little sister! He constantly denied having a sister complex. He was simply worried about his little sister's well being. He was a man. He knew men. Men could be terrible creatures who only thought about doing bad things. _Very bad things_. Of course, that was especially true for hormonal teenagers, but some older men could be the same.

Now, he sat in his meeting room with a serious expression. Across from him, at the other end of the table, sat Byakuran Gesso. Giotto never really liked Byakuran. The white haired man always seemed happy. _Too_ happy. He always had that fox like smile on his face, and Giotto knew the man had a hidden agenda. Byakuran hadn't done anything yet that Giotto didn't like, but the blond could tell that behind that smile, Byakuran was planning something. Something that he wouldn't be happy about.

For some reason, Byakuran put Giotto on edge. He knew Byakuran was incredibly powerful, and his family could rival the Vongola's in strength. They could possibly be stronger. Giotto tried to be friends with Byakuran, but no matter how hard he tried, everything in his body told him to stay away from the white haired man. He knew for a fact that Byakuran was extremely dangerous, and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

Byakuran smiled at Giotto, seemingly knowing the blond's inner turmoil. Life was a game to him, and the people around him were the pons. Giotto, was the other player, whether he knew it or not. Every piece on the board was set in place for him, and all he had to do was move his pieces accordingly, and everything would go his way. He had an advantage that no one else knew about, and he was proud of that advantage. Did he consider it cheating? Of course not. Its simply an ability he is given, and he would use it as much as he wanted.

"Hello Byakuran," Giotto responded coldly.

Byakuran chuckled and feigned a hurt expression, although the smile was still there. "So cold today."

"I wasn't expecting a meeting today. Your visit was unannounced."

"I did say I'd see you soon didn't I?"

Giotto sighed. _Is he testing my patience?_

"What is it that you need Byakuran?"

The white haired man finally opened his eyes, revealing his light purple eyes. His eyes were serious, although still playful, as if enjoying annoying the blond across from him.

"So straight forward today aren't we? Very well then, I'll get straight to the point. How about we merge our families?" Byakuran requested. Giotto was shocked to say the least.

"First you merged with the Giglio Nero, which was a complete shock since the Giglio Nero has always been a very peaceful family. Now, you want to also merge with the Vongola? What are you trying to accomplish?"

True to the statement, the Giglio Nero was always very peaceful. They, like the Vongola, always tried to avoid conflict. Luce was the first boss of the family, but passed it down to her daughter Aria. Rumors had spread that Aria had a child, but no one could confirm it. The only people that knew the truth were Luce, Aria, and the rest of her famiglia. Originally, the Millefiore was just the Gesso Famiglia. It was a relatively new family, starting only a few years after the Vongola. However, they built a very strong reputation, and were indeed very powerful. They merged with the Giglio Nero and created the Millefiore a few months ago, though no one knew the reason why.

"Well, to be even stronger. You and I, along with the Giglio Nero, or now, the black spell in the Millefiore, would make the strongest famiglia ever," Byakuran said, as if it were the most obvious fact in the world. After the merge between families, the Millefiore was divided to tell apart the original Gesso and Giglio Nero. The Gesso became white spell, and the Giglio Nero became black spell. No one questioned it, but most assumed that although the families were now one, they still preferred to act separately.

"That's all? To be stronger? The Vongola don't need that. We are strong enough. Plus, we only want to protect. Such power is unnecessary."

"Maybe, but I was still hoping we could combine our famiglias."

"Was there something else you wanted out of this merge?"

"Yes. I want Sawada Tsunayuki."

There it was. Those four words replied in Giotto's mind. Byakuran wanted Tsunayuki, his little sister.

In Giotto's mind, it was like waging war against him. His eyes narrowed and his expression turned colder than before. The temperature in the room seemed to drop and an ominous aura surrounded Giotto.

"Why do you want Tsuna?" Giotto demanded. Byakuran laughed merrily. _Does he think this is funny?_ Giotto thought.

"Haha! So uptight! You seem, I find Tsunayuki to be quite interesting. She'd be a fine addition to the family don't you think?"

"Tsuna is not involved in the mafia and that fact shall stay true. She is innocent to the mafia, and I will not allow her to be dragged into it," Giotto said with a voice of finality.

"You say that, but just by being her brother, you've already involved her. Plus, having the infamous hitman Reborn as her tutor doesn't help. Neither does the fact that she is friends with the Varia and Giglio Nero. She is a indirectly a part of the mafia. Just knowing all of you puts her in danger. That is, if she remains separated from it. Think about it. If she were to officially join, she would have less problems. People would avoid kidnapping her or anything of the sort. She would be under complete protection, not that she would need it with how strong she is," Byakuran replied.

"She is already under the protection of the Vongola. She doesn't need to be a part of the mafia. She is safer as she is. Now let's get one thing straight. If you do _anything_ to her, consider yourself an enemy of the Vongola. So try_ anything_, and you've started a war."

"Very uptight indeed. I'll leave now, but remember what I said. Tsunayuki will be mine."

~.-.~

Tsuna really wasn't sure what was going on. A few days ago, she had received a bouquet of flowers. A card attached to it said it was from a secret admirer. Tsuna honestly had no idea what to think about it. She knew a few men from town had asked her out, but she had never before received flowers from anyone. It made a bit happy that someone was so kind to do that for her, but something told her that something bad was going to happen.

Everyday since then, at the exact same time, she would receive a new bouquet of red roses. Reborn wasn't told about the flowers yet, because honestly, Tsuna feared that if she did, she wouldn't receive flowers the next day. Not that it receiving flowers was bad, it was just that she would pity the sender.

Speaking of said hitman, Tsuna was sure to talk to him when she returned home.

**-Flashback-**

_"Reborn! How could you lie to me?"_

_ "How so?" the hitman asked mockingly. Of course he knew, considering he and the children had watched her most of the day, but she didn't know that. Reborn was already planning his revenge on Giotto._

_ "Like, not telling my you are the **world's number one hitman**, or that you knew Giotto was my brother this whole time?"_

_ "You never asked," Reborn replied simply._

_ "When I asked you about your job, you told me you were a businessman," Tsuna retorted._

_ "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_ Tsuna's eyebrow twitched. She was going to continue until she remembered what Giotto said. Everything Reborn did was to keep her safe. Also, he was probably worried about telling her about being a hitman. It may have scared her away from him._

_ "Fine then. Just promise me no more secrets okay?"_

_ "Are you telling me what to do?"_

_ "Reborn please. I don't want to be lied to anymore. Did you honestly think I would hate you if I knew you were a hitman?"_

_ Reborn stayed quiet. It wasn't that he was trying to ignore her. The problem was, he didn't know what to say. For once, he was speechless. It wasn't something he could easily admit, and he knew that right now wasn't the time for his sarcasm. Tsuna was very serious about this and he didn't want to upset her further._

_ Sometimes, he wondered he she was making him soft. Of course, one he got a hit, that was proven wrong. He was still the same. Except, less cold-blooded. True, at first, he wanted nothing to do with Tsuna. He took her back to the orphanage with the intention of never seeing her again, but something in him told him to stay, at least until she woke up. Once she did, he had wished he left. He immediately felt attached to the girl. He tried going on more jobs, but once he was done, he found himself back at the Luce's orphanage. Every time he came back, Tsuna would be there at the door, as if waiting for someone. Luce had told him that she did that a lot, saying that she was waiting for her brother, but now it was different. The moment he entered the building, small arms wrapped around one of his legs and hugged tightly. He would look down to find a smiling Tsuna, and he knew he couldn't continue ignoring this girl. _

_ It became a routine for them. Whenever he got a job, he would leave, sometimes for a few hours, and sometimes for a few days, maybe even weeks or months. However, without fail, every time he entered the orphanage, he would be greeted the same. A cheerful shout of his name, a hug, and a happy smile. Eventually, he started tutoring her, which led to training._

_ Tsuna sighed, looking upset and disappointed. She got up from her chair and walked silently to the door. Before she would fully exit the room she heard a soft, "yes." She smiled and turned to look at him. _

_ "Whether you are a hitman or a businessman, it doesn't change the fact that you saved me, tutored me, trained me, and always came back here to see me. I could never hate you Reborn. No matter what."_

_ With that, she left the room, leaving a quiet, yet happy Reborn. _

**-End Flashback-**

She found the flower issue quite unsettling. It was nice at first but now it was just creepy. She wasn't sure what to think about it.

The cards were sweet, but sometimes they made her feel uncomfortable. The way he described her once made her feel like she was being stalked. At the bottom, it would say, "From your Secret Admirer, B," and nothing more. It made her curious, but of course, the secret admirer wouldn't be very secret if she knew who it was.

Another weird thing was the kids. Not that they weren't weird on a daily basis, but especially Mukuro and Kyoya seemed thoroughly annoyed recently. Tsuna guessed they were arguing again, but she couldn't be sure. The real problem, were the flowers. She didn't know about their thoughts, so she didn't know that the flowers were the reason they were so upset. Well, most were more irritated than upset, or really, jealous. Hayato was mad that someone even thought they were "worthy enough for Juudaime's amazingness." Takeshi, Ryohei, and Chrome were worried about Tsuna's safety, since this person seemed too persistent. Kyoya and Mukuro were pissed and jealous that someone was trying to steal Tsuna from them, not that they had her in the first place.

Today was not an exception. Another bouquet of roses arrived with another card, this time describing her radiance. Honestly, she didn't know what to say. Yes, she did find it romantic that someone would do this, but it was still very creepy. More so than romantic.

"Tsuna-nee, don't know think you should let this person know you aren't interested?" Chrome asked shyly. She, along with the others, were sitting around Tsuna in the living room.

The other children nodded in agreement and Tsuna sighed. "I would but I don't even know who is sending it. There isn't a name on the card."

The children huffed in disappointment but continued on with what they were doing. Right now it was just flowers, but once they found out who the sender was, the man was going to learn not to mess with them.

~.-.~

"G, we have a serious problem. Gather everyone in the meeting room now."

There were few times when anyone saw Giotto being very serious. He was serious most of the time, but never like this. It frightened G to see his best friend so on edge and tense. Without asking, G ran off to find the other guardians.

A few minutes later, all of them were sitting in the meeting room with Giotto sitting at the head of the table, his expression very serious as he released a heavy aura. No one dared to say anything or even move.

"From now on, one of us will be watching over Tsuna everyday," Giotto said, finally breaking the heavy atmosphere.

"What's going on Giotto?" G asked. He knew for a fact that Giotto was overprotective, but this was going overboard.

"Tsuna is in danger and we need to protect her."

"What kind of danger?" Asari asked. The others were also curious, but seeing Giotto, they couldn't find the voice to ask.

"Byakuran," was all Giotto said, and the others knew it was bad. Byakuran was not someone to underestimate.

"Do you know what he wants?" Knuckle asked. Giotto nodded and everyone waited to hear the answer. Giotto seemed to have trouble getting the word or words out of his mouth and the others weren't going to rush it.

"Tsuna."

Everyone immediately tensed. That was why Giotto was so serious. Byakuran was after Tsuna for some reason, but whatever that reason was, they weren't going to let it happen.

G, who was now also on edge, slammed his hand on the table, getting everyone's attention. "Explain," he growled out.

"He asked to merge our Famiglias so that we could be stronger. I didn't believe him so I asked what he really wanted out of the merge and he said Tsuna. He said he found her interesting. I told him that if he did anything to her, he would be waging war against us, but he didn't even seem to care."

"So he wants Tsunayuki so that you will have to merge the families," Alaude stated. Giotto nodded, he too having the same idea.

"Nufufu. What a sly bastard," Daemon added. He thought of Tsuna as a sister and nothing more. He already had Elena. Originally, he only thought of Tsuna as an acquaintance and nothing more, but Elena seemed to get attached to Tsuna, and made Daemon promise to protect her. He was against it at first, but seeing the look in Elena's eyes, he couldn't refuse. If it made Elena happy, he would do it. Plus, there was something about Tsuna that just pulled you to her. So he decided he would protect her like Elena asked, although it was clear to everyone she was strong enough to take care of herself.

Now was different though. They knew nothing about Byakuran other than that he was incredibly powerful. Tsuna need all of the protection she can get.

"Everyday, one of us will be there to take care of Tsuna. Anything unusual happens, and you report directly to me. Understood?" Giotto demanded. He wasn't one to use his authority very much but now, things were personal.

Everyone nodded before walking out of the room.

"Alaude," Giotto called out, stopping the platinum blond from leaving.

Alaude just turned to him but didn't say anything.

"You are first."

~.-.~

"Reborn, I'm not asking you what I should do, I'm telling you what I'm doing. Right now, Tsuna needs as a lot of protection. I don't care how strong she is. She isn't strong enough to beat someone like Byakuran," Giotto said with an urgent and annoyed tone. Reborn kept questioning him on his actions and it was making him mad.

"Are you doubting my teaching skills?" Reborn inquired.

"Damn it Reborn! This isn't about your training or your skills! This is about the danger Tsuna is currently in, so if you could stop being a narcissistic bastard for a few seconds and listen to me, maybe you'd understand!"

Reborn glared at Giotto but didn't say anything. It was rare for Giotto to yell at anyone, and just the fact that he yelled at Reborn and insulted him as if he was an insect, Reborn knew this was very serious.

Giotto sighed and began explaining everything that happened with Byakuran and his plan. Reborn only nodded once in awhile to let Giotto know he was still listening.

"Are you going to ask the Varia to help?" Reborn asked.

"Yes. It would be beneficial if they helped us now. We will have to settle our differences for now. Whatever happens now, we must make sure that Tsuna stays safe. We can't leave her out of our sight for even a second," Giotto replied. Reborn nodded and was about to leave before Giotto stopped him again. "And please, try and convince Tsuna to stay here in the mansion for the time being. At least until this all blows over."

"Why not leave her where she is?" Reborn asked.

"Because it will be easier for us to watch over her here. Plus, this place is much safer," Giotto explained.

"What makes you think she isn't safe where she is?"

"Because those kids may be strong, but not enough. And you won't always be there since you have work."

"I'll try talking to her."

~.-.~

"No."

"Will you let me finish?"

"No."

Reborn sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. However, he didn't want to give Tsuna all of the information. He knew it would scare her and make her uneasy, and even though it might have been a good idea to tell her, he knew Giotto would prefer he didn't.

"How can I change your mind?" Reborn asked.

"By telling me _why_ you want me to stay there," Tsuna retorted.

"It's safer."

"From what?" Tsuna countered.

"Everything."

Tsuna glared at him. "You aren't telling me the whole truth. Did you promise not to keep anymore secrets from me?"

"I promised no such thing," Reborn replied with a smirk. Tsuna scowled but continued with the argument.

"And because of that, I'm refusing to go. You and Giotto are hiding things from me. He of all people should know what happens when he does that," Tsuna said. Reborn signed again. Tsuna definitely wasn't making this very easy for him at all.

"Then how about you go and ask him yourself?"

"I will." With that, Tsuna left the room. Reborn massaged his temples. Sometimes, she gave him such a headache, but then again, its just how she was. She was stubborn, and once she set her mind on something, she was adamant about it. However, it was one of the traits that made her Tsunayuki. She wouldn't be the same without them.

Once thing was for sure though. Giotto was probably going to get an even bigger headache tomorrow.

~.-.~

**Done~! I hope you liked it! **

**You even got to see more of Byakuran!  
Thank you to: , CUTIElulu-chan, Yoshikuni Itoe, Lady Syndra, Asuna25, BrokenBlackCat,  18, Msdgirl, Kirei Nagame, hitwatari1708, cancer718, VenomRogue, xxOMGgalxx, Kagami-cchi, R3iga1004, Meota Tsukiko, dream-of-silent, and YunaKnightwriter97. You guys are amazing! :D  
_Okay, to answer any questions or clarify some things:_**

**1. G does not like Tsuna. He was only pointing out that Lambo likes her. G really only sees Tsuna as a little sister, since they grew up that way. **

**2. Enma and his brother will appear. But I'm still trying to decide when. So you help. **

**Option 1: Enma and his brother appear _during_ the problem with Byakuran.**

**Option 2: Enma and his brother appear _after_ the problem with Byakuran is finished.**

**3. More Byakuran! So now, you know more about Byakuran's plans, and Giotto stood up to Reborn! Hooray!**

**Oh! For Sylvia-san, if you are reading this, first, I would like to say thank you for reading Hidden Events. You requested for more about Tsuna and Reborn's past, but I already had this chapter written before Hidden Events, so if you since you were the first to review, you can change your request, or if you want, I could just go into more detail in Hidden Events for you. ^_^**

**For those of you who haven't read it, Hidden Events is fanfic I started with a series of one-shots about Forgive and Forget. You can request what you want to know about, I'll write about it for you. As long as it is relevant to Forgive and Forget, the request is accepted. So please read Hidden Events! **

**Anyway, please follow me on Tumblr! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**Please REVIEW~! **

**Ciao~**


	13. Unexpected

"Explain. _Now_."

Giotto could honestly say that right now, he was worried for his safety. Being a mafia boss, he was constantly worried about your safety, but right now, more so than ever.

Sitting on one of the seats in front of his desk was Tsuna, glaring at him so menacingly that he wanted to run away as far as he could. He had been under that glare before, and it didn't end well. He wasn't even entirely sure what she wanted him to say, and he was afraid to ask. He knew that if he asked, the glare would only turn darker. However, he had no other choice right now.

"Explain what?" Giotto tried to focus on anything but her eyes. Just as he predicted, the glare turned darker than it already was. _G! Where are you!?  
_"Explain the current situation that _requires_ me to stay in here to be _safer_. And don't you dare try to lie to me either. I want the truth," Tsuna responded. In all honesty, she was only glaring at him in case he tried to lie. She knew he was uncomfortable under her gaze, but she didn't care. All Tsuna cared about right now was getting the right information, and she wasn't leaving the room until she got it.

"Well, the Vongola is facing a little problem right now," Giotto said, trying to be as vague as possible. He really didn't want to tell her the real reason, and he didn't want to lie to her either. So, half-truths worked right?  
"And how does that involve me?" Tsuna questioned. For Giotto, that would have been the hardest question on a test. Answering it would make her even more suspicious.

"W-Well, everyone knows we are related now, so the enemy might try to use you against me." Giotto was sweating bullets under her merciless stare. _Why me!?  
_"You're not telling me everything," Tsuna said. "Why is it that you and Reborn can't trust me enough to tell me these things? I'm not weak! I can take care of myself and I have a right to know what is going on if it involves me!"

"Tsuna. Its not that we don't we don't trust you. We do! Its just that you wouldn't understand and-,"

"No! Are you serious!? Really Giotto!?" Tsuna stood up quickly from the chair, nearly knocking it over, and slammed her palms into the table. "I don't understand? I'm not 5! I'm 18! Why is it that you insist on keeping everything from me. Do you think that will help the situation? Or do you plan on repeating everything that happened the last time you kept something from me? Where will you send me off to this time Giotto!?"

Giotto was taken back by Tsuna's sudden outburst. However, he couldn't bring himself to protest. She was right after all. He sent her away instead of explaining to her what happened. It would have made everything easier for both of them if he had. But he didn't, and now, he was suffering the consequences. Giotto stood up from his seat, his eyes shadowed by his bangs, and was fully intent on apologizing. But he was stopped by shock before he could.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna said softly. "I... I said too much, a-and I shouldn't have... I went to far. I'm sorry."

"Tsuna..." Giotto stared at her, surprised at her apology. A small smile graced his face as he walked around the desk and pulled Tsuna into a hug. "Don't apologize... You're right. I should have explained everything to you before I sent you off... No. I shouldn't have sent you off at all. But I did. I thought it was the best choice at the time to keep you safe, but I never thought of the consequences. I thought I had it all thought out, but it was wrong of me to do what I did. So I apologize, for everything. For all of the pain and suffering I caused you, and for not being able to save you when you needed me. It was never my intention for all of this to happen.  
"And you're right. You do deserve to know what's going on, and I know you aren't weak. You beat me in the spar remember?"

Tsuna was surprised by the hug. She noticed that this had been happening a lot. He had hugged her quite a few times before today, but every time, she found it so hard to hug back. A part of her was screaming at her to hug him back, but the other half was silent, not even being able to tell her to pull away. No matter how many times he hugged her now, every time, it brought back memories of the past. She missed him before. No matter how much she tried to convince herself he hated him, or told people she had no living relatives, her heart would always tell her otherwise.

She wanted to hug him back. She wanted that happy past back, so slowly, hesitantly, she lifted her arms and latched onto his back, clutching the mantle he was wearing as tightly as she could. She just wanted to stay there like she used to. She would always throw herself at him when they were little. He always had this calming presence, and even during the worst of nights, when her nightmares would torment her, instead of going to her parents room for comfort, the first person she thought of was Giotto. He would always welcome her with open arms and wouldn't go to sleep until he saw that she was sleeping peacefully.

"You weren't even using all of your strength and you know it. You were holding back by a lot," Tsuna whispered. "G-Gio-nii... I hate this. We never kept secrets from each other before. We told each other anything. You would even tell me if you liked a girl. So why is it so difficult to tell me something now?" By now, Tsuna was crying into his shirt, but Giotto didn't even care. He wasn't going to worry about a wet shirt when Tsuna was crying.

"I'm so sorry Tsuna. I'm so very sorry. But... Tsu-chan... I'm going to fix this. I promise... I won't keep any secrets from you. Starting now, I'll tell you everything you want to know. So please, don't cry anymore. It makes me sad you know?" Giotto said. He lifted her head and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Tsuna moved her face out of his hands and hugged him tighter, burying her face into his chest like she often did with Reborn when she was upset.  
"I miss this you know? I miss the times when we would play together, or when I had a nightmare and would sleep in your room. I miss it Gio-nii. I just want everything to go back to normal again. I want us to be like a family again," Tsuna mumbled. Giotto smiled and lead her over to the couch. He sat down with Tsuna next to him, her head now resting on his shoulder.

"We will be. We'll be just like a family again. So how about we start with secrets. I promise, I'll answer everything truthfully. No more vague answers," Giotto said. Tsuna smiled and nodded.

"Why are you so worried about the enemy coming after me?"

Giotto hesitated. He really didn't want to answer that, but he wasn't going to lie to her anymore. He couldn't. "They want to merge with the Vongola. I considered it, but the boss... Something about him puts me on edge. He is planning something, and I know its something bad. He said he wanted to join our families to have more power and resources, and when I asked him what else he planned on getting out of this merge he..." Giotto found it so hard to continue. How was he supposed to tell her that she was the target?

"Giotto?" Tsuna was confused when he didn't continue. "What is it that he wants?"

"He... He want you Tsuna... He wants to use you as the reason for the merge."

"W-What? But why me?" Tsuna asked. Her eyes were wide with shock and she went still. Sure he knew some people in the mafia but was it really necessary for her to be in it too? This person just decided he wanted her?  
"I don't know. He just said he found you interesting. That's why I want you to stay here. Its not safe for you to be alone, and Reborn won't always be there. I'm just trying to keep you safe, and right now, this is the safest place I can think of. Please Tsuna. I just want to keep you safe. I want to be able to protect you this time," said Giotto.

"But what about the orphanage? I can't just leave it to Luce to take care of by herself. It's too much," Tsuna replied. Giotto thought for a bit before smiling down at her.

"How about you go there in the morning and leave at night. One of my guardians will be there with you the whole time. And if you're worried about the children you usually look after, they can come too if it makes you feel better. We have plenty of rooms for them. They can all have their own room instead of sharing them."

Tsuna brightened at the idea. Even if it was only temporary, this would be a great experience for the kids. She wouldn't be selfish and decline the offer when this would make the kids happy. They could do almost anything here, and it was so big too. There was even a training room, so Hibari could go all out and not have to worry about breaking anything important. Plus, he had a chance to fight the adults. Hayato would have an unlimited amount of books to read in the library, and the garden out back was so huge, Takeshi and Lambo would have the time of their lives.

"Is it... Is it really okay? If they come? The others won't mind it?"

"Of course they can," Giotto reassured her. "And the others will be on their best behavior too. You will have nothing to worry about."

Tsuna hugged him again, muttering thousands of words of gratitude.

Giotto just smiled and pat her head, happy that they were finally getting close again.

~.-.~

"WHAT?"

"I know you guys don't like the idea right now, but its for the best. Things will be getting dangerous, and I want you all to be safe. Plus, it will be a fun experience!"

"Kufufu. What makes you think we will actually go Tsunayuki?" Mukuro asked.

"I'll let you use your illusions as much as you want, as long as you don't mentally scar anyone."

Mukuro thought about it for a second before agreeing. Seeing that her brother had no problem with the idea, Chrome also nodded. Takeshi already agreed, and Hayato, albeit hesitantly, also agreed. Ryohei thought it was an "EXTREME" idea and Lambo could really care less, as long as he still got candy. Now, the last problem was Kyoya.

"Kyoya," Tsuna said in a somewhat pleading tone. Said boy merely looked away with a huff, not wanting to fall for the puppy-dog eyes she was now surely giving him.

"There is a training room. And you can go all out there. I'll even convince them to spar with you," Tsuna said. She mentally crossed her fingers and hoped he would agree. Kyoya turned his head and gave a small nod of approval. Tsuna cheered and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Herbivore. Release me," he growled out. Tsuna quickly let go of him, not wanting to face his tonfas, even though she knew he was never going to hit her with them.

"Sorry Kyoya. I'm just really happy you agreed," Tsuna said with a smile.

Kyoya turned and walked away, muttering things about "silly herbivores," but Mukuro was sure he saw a faint blush on his cheeks and smirked.

"I know we will be getting our own rooms, But can I room with you Tsunayuki? It would get awfully lonely by myself," Mukuro said. He quickly dodged a flying tonfa aimed straight for his head, and his smirk grew.

"Pineapple herbivore. For even suggesting such things, I will bite you to death," Hibari snarled. Mukuro was about to pull out his trident but stopped, a new idea popping into his little mind.

"Tsunayuki-nee! Kyo-kun is being mean to me again," Mukuro whined dramatically. Tsuna was quickly pulled out of her thoughts and looked at Mukuro, who was feigning innocence, and at Hibari, who had turned away from them. She turned to see the tonfa imbedded in the wall and already knew what had happened.

"Mukuro, stop acting and teasing Kyoya. Kyoya, stop attacking Mukuro," she said with a voice of finality. Mukuro sighed, mentally cursing Tsuna observational skills.

"Well, let's get ready to go! Luce already agreed to it, so all that's left is to get your clothes!"

~.-.~

Giotto had sent Alaude to escort Tsuna and the children back to the mansion. Tsuna didn't mind, but many of the children seemed to be glaring at him, especially Kyoya and Mukuro.

"So, Alaude-san, you are Giotto's Cloud Guardian correct?" the brunette asked. Alaude only gave her a small not, not even looking in her direction, but Tsuna didn't think about it too much. Having taken care of Kyoya for so long, she was used to this, and she knew not to get too worked up about it. They were the silent types, and preferred actions over words.

"May I ask you something?" asked Tsuna. Alaude smirked a little, and quickly removed it from his facial features before she could notice. He turned to look at her with his usual mask of indifference and decided to tease the girl a little.

"You just did," he replied. Tsuna huffed and pouted, much to his amusement.

"You know what I mean," she started. "Can you tell me about this Byakuran guy? I feel like if I ask Giotto, he'll start to worry even more."

This time, Alaude allowed her to see his smirk as he replied. "I'll tell you, if you have a spar with me."

The kids listening to the conversation were a bit excited about the idea. The first time they ever saw Tsuna fight was when she fought Giotto, but they still knew of her strength.

"I won't let you fight Juudaime!" Hayato exclaimed. Takeshi held onto his shoulder and gave a small laugh, although everyone knew it was not an amused one.

"Take it easy Hayato. Although I do agree. I'd rather you didn't fight her."

"If you want to fight her, you'll have to get through me herbivore," Kyoya threatened as he pulled out his tonfas. Mukuro also took out his trident and smirked.

"Kufufu. You'll also have to go through me."

Chrome stayed quiet and Ryohei began yelling about "EXTREME SPARING." Lambo, who was in Tsuna's arms, pulled out a grenade, fully intent on throwing it at Alaude until Tsuna took it away from him.

"Enough. It's only a spar, not a fight. There's no need to worry. Or do you not trust my abilities?" Tsuna asked, showing the children a small frown.

Hayato quickly bowed, slamming his head on the floor. "I apologize Juudaime! I should have never doubted your power!"

"Hayato, it's fine. Please don't hurt yourself."

"Hn. I have no desire to fight you children," Alaude said. "It would be a waste of time."

At this, Kyoya snapped and threw a tonfa, aiming for Alaude's head. The Cloud Guardian easily dodged before smirking down at the child mockingly. "You have potential. Maybe in a few years, you'll be as strong as me. That is, if you learn to control that arrogant attitude of yours."

"Yo! Little sis!" a voice called out from behind. Tsuna turned around and once she saw the person that yelled and the person next to him, she smiled brightly.

"Dino-nii! Cozart!"

Both men ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Tsuna! How have you been?" Dino asked. He was a tall man with brown eyes and golden hair swept to the side. A tattoo was visible at his left collarbone, traveling all the way down to his left hand. Cozart, the man on her left, had deep red hair and eyes. The most unique part of him was his eyes. His pupils were in the shape of the four pointers of a compass, which always amazed Tsuna.

"I've been doing well? What about you guys? Where is Enma?" Tsuna asked brightly. Her eyes were shining with a joy Alaude hadn't ever seen. If it were anyone else, he would have scoffed and called it pathetic, but on Tsuna, it gave him this warm feeling.

"We've been well. Working as usual. Enma had to take care of some things, but he will be here tomorrow. He was depressed since he couldn't come today," Cozart said. Tsuna pouted a little before smiling again.

"Well, the sooner he's here the better! I haven't seen him in so long, and I've got so much to tell him!"  
"Cavallone, Shimon. How do you know her?"

Said men turned to face Alaude, whom they hadn't noticed was there until now. He was glaring at both of them, and they paled a little at how intense it was. He wasn't Giotto's strongest Guardian for nothing.

"A-Alaude!? What are you doing with Tsuna!?" Dino exclaimed. He was pointing an accusing finger at Alaude, which he quickly removed, seeing as though Alaude didn't seem to like it. Cozart laughed nervously in response.

"What he means is, how do you know Tsuna?" Cozart asked.

"Giotto," Alaude replied simply.

Both men looked at each other before staring back at Alaude for answers. "Giotto? How does Giotto know Tsuna?" Dino asked.

"Wait a minute, how do you guys know each other?" asked Tsuna. The kids stood quietly behind her, although alert in case anything happened.

"We know Alaude because we know Giotto. Giotto is one of my best friends, and Dino treats him like a little brother," Cozart replied. Dino was still in shock by the fact that Tsuna was anywhere near Alaude.

"Wait, you both know Giotto?" she asked. Cozart nodded and Tsuna wasn't even sure what to think anymore. It seemed as though everyone around her knew Giotto in some way.

"How do you know Giotto?" Cozart asked her. Tsuna rubbed the back of her neck, thinking of a way to answer them without making them freak out.

"He's uh... My brother," she said shyly.

"WHAT?!" both men exclaimed. Dino was quickly brought out of his stupor, his attention now completely on the brunette in front of him, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Dino asked.

"I didn't know you knew him," Tsuna admitted. Dino sighed, knowing it was a valid reason.

"So... Where were you all going with Alaude?" Cozart asked hesitantly.

"Mansion," Alaude replied quickly, turning to walk away. "Hurry up."

"Well, we are going that way too, so we might as well follow," Dino said. He walked after Alaude, only pausing when he felt a sharp pain in his lower leg. "Ow!" He turned and looked down to see Kyoya glaring up at him, tonfas already in hand.

"Herbivore," the prefect said. "Fight me." With that, Kyoya charged at him. Dino quickly took out his whip to block it, but instead, got entangled in his own weapon and tripped. Kyoya paused in his attacked, sighed, and put away his tonfas. "Pathetic herbivore," he said as he kicked Dino's stomach.

Cozart sighed, knowing exactly why Dino tripped. Dino had told his subordinates to go off and do what they wanted, and Dino was basically useless without his men around.

"Dino-nii! Are you okay? Kyoya, stop attacking him on sight," Tsuna said as she started untangling Dino. Cozart chuckled a little before helping her. "So," she started. "Are you and Dino also a part of the Mafia like Giotto?"

Cozart was shocked at first before nodded. If she knew Giotto was in the Mafia, then there was no point in lying to her now. His question was, how did she know?  
"Giotto told me everything," Tsuna said, as if reading his thoughts. "Well, G and the others told me first, but Giotto explained it all in more detail. I even found out Reborn was a hitman. Does that mean Enma is also in the Mafia?"

Cozart nodded again, unable to contain his shock and worry. He mostly worried that Tsuna would be mad at them, mainly Enma, her best friend, for keeping such a secret. "Are you mad?"

"No," she replied. "I normally would be, but I'm not. So many things have happened, I'm not even surprised anymore. Imagine, nearly everyone I grew up with had some connection to the mafia, and I was the only one that never knew. You, Enma, Dino-nii, Xanxus-nii, Reborn and the others. I find out my brother that I hated and G were in the Mafia. Even some of these kids have some connection to the Mafia, whether they want it or not, although I knew about those a long time ago. It just sucks, feeling like no one trusts you enough to tell you, you know?"

Cozart smiled softly at pat her head. "It's not that we didn't trust you. It's that we wanted to keep you safe. We still do, and we never wanted you to feel left out. I'm sorry if we made you feel that way."

Tsuna smiled back at him, leaning into his touch a bit. "No, it's okay. I understand your reasons. Now how about we get to Giotto's mansion now, shall we? No need to have Giotto go crazy wondering where we are. Plus, the sooner we get settled, the better."

"Settled? What do you mean?" Cozart asked.

"We will be staying at the mansion for a while."

"You WHAT!?"

~.-.~

**DONE! Sorry I didn't finish this earlier. I was having a hard time deciding what to do for this chapter so that it wouldn't be as short as it originally was going to be.**

**Thank you to: xxOMGgalxx, sync94, VenomRogue, Guest(1), 18, Guest(2), blackRumour, YunaKnightWriter97, CUTIElulu-chan, R3iga1004, BrokenBlackCat, Mischievously, Sylvia-san, Yoshikuni Itoe, cancer718, Asuna25, Hayate The Soul Reaper, SullyWullybunny, and mangopudding. You are all great! :D  
Okay: Now to answer some questions and/or clarify things!**

**1. Byakuran does like her, but he is also using her. It's like, a double win. He gets the girl, and Vongola. WOOT! **

**2. Yeah, the voting was only one chapter. Why? Because it seemed nearly everyone except for one person voted for Enma appearing now. **

**3. Enma didn't appear in this chapter, but TADA~ Dino and Cozart have arrived! Enma will be there soon though. Maybe next chapter, or chapter 15. I'm not sure yet. **

**4. I hope you liked the little moment Giotto and Tsuna had at the beginning. I hope it didn't seem too rushed. Tsuna still hasn't fully forgiven him, since she is still worried the same thing that happened before will happen again, but she is almost there. **

**5. Hehe~ You didn't really think I would make Tsuna ****_that_**** much stronger than Giotto right? Yes, Tsuna was trained by Reborn and the others for about 12 years, but that doesn't mean she is that much stronger than him. Giotto is still Vongola Primo, so I intend on making him stronger than Tsuna. **

**6. The Dino here is the TYL Dino. I still made him useless without his men though, because I just find that very amusing.**

**7. I'll probably write a little omake about why Kyoya attacks Dino on sight in Hidden Events. That is, if someone requests it. *hint hint***

**_FUN FACT:_**** In chapter 5, when Giotto went to go see Tsuna at the orphanage, it was supposed to be COMPLETELY different. **

**Tsuna was originally supposed to go into a depression like she did when she first arrived at the orphanage when she was 5. She was supposed to lock herself in her room and refuse to leave or let anyone enter. Tsuna was supposed to get sick from the lack of nutrition since she locked herself in her room for days, and Giotto was supposed to take care of her and get her healthy again. Of course, Tsuna would reject his help and Giotto would refuse to leave because of stubbornness. **

**However, while I was writing it, I found it to be too cliché and overly dramatic with the way it was written, I deleted it and re-wrote that part of the chapter to what it is now. Crazy huh? **

**Oh! And PLEASE read Hidden Events! I found it upsetting that I only got 4 reviews. I was really hoping more people would read it, since it is connected to Forgive and Forget.**

**Aaaaaaanyway~ I GOT TO THE 200s IN REVIEWS! WOOT! If I am correct, my 200th reviewer was R3iga1004! Hooray~! I just thought about this. Since you are my 200th reviewer, I'll write you a one-shot! Any pairing you want, (hopefully one I like...) and it doesn't have to be connected to Forgive and Forget, although, if you want it to be, I can write it for you. Think of it as a thank you! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own KHR! **

**Well, that's all for now! **

**Please REVIEW! **

**New one-shot for Hidden Events will be up tomorrow!**

**Ciao~**


	14. Friendship

No one was used to the new change. There was only one thing they were sure of.

Someone was going to get hurt. Whether it was Giotto and his Guardians or the children, Tsuna wasn't sure. All she knew was that they obviously weren't all getting along.

For some reason, Kyoya constantly tried to fight Alaude, who would completely ignore him, and Mukuro kept verbally harassing Daemon and playing pranks on him, to which Daemon would respond to with his own illusions.

Hayato constantly argued with G for being so "informal to Juudaime," and G would argue back that he had known her longer. That of course, didn't discourage Hayato from insulting and trying to blown G up.

Takeshi and Asari got along pretty well, although if Asari got too close to her, Takeshi would get between them or drag Tsuna away.

Lambo was still too young, but it was obvious Lampo was annoyed with him. Lambo kept begging for candy, and Lampo refused to share. He would give Lambo a piece or two if Tsuna asked him to, but if she didn't, Lambo would cry and eventually resort to throwing his grenades. Ryohei wasn't so bad, except for his screaming, but it worried her a bit that he constantly wanted to train in boxing with Knuckle, even though the man gave up the sport. Tsuna could see the small sadness in his eyes when Ryohei yelled about boxing, but all she could do was try and get Ryohei distracted and tell him that she would train with him instead.

Chrome was quiet as usual. She seemed bit weary of Daemon, and usually hid behind Mukuro, but if she noticed Mukuro going too far, she would stop him, much to Tsuna's relief.

They were all happy that they got there own rooms, especially Kyoya since he preferred being alone. Of course, his happiness was cut short whenever he saw Dino. Tsuna really hoped they would get along better, since she wasn't really sure of the reason why Kyoya seemed to hate Dino so much, but to her surprise, Alaude didn't seem to like Dino all that much either, although he tolerated him more than Kyoya did.

When they had first arrived, Cozart and Dino immediately ran for Giotto. Neither of them were satisfied and until they hit him at least once, and Giotto only stared at them questioningly. Dino had explained to him how they knew Tsuna, and Giotto soon figured out that the story Tsuna told him about, about the boy and his older brother, was about Cozart and Enma. He knew Cozart and Enma were a part of the mafia, and had a rough childhood like him, but would have never imagined that it had been one of his best friends that Tsuna had been talking about.

Dino was once tutored by Reborn himself, so Giotto didn't find it too hard to believe that Reborn would introduce his two students to each other. It was only natural after all. Although, it did surprise him a bit.

Now, Tsuna wasn't sure what to do. They had barely been there for a day and she already knew there would be chaos.

"U-Uh..."

"You stupid pink headed old man! Leave Juudaime alone!"

"Says the one with gray hair!"

"Its silver!"

"E-Excuse me..."

"Give Lambo-san candy!"

"I said no already! This candy is mine!"

"Hello...?"

"EXTREME! SPAR WITH ME!"

"I'm sorry child, but I cannot..."

"Guys..."

"Fight me herbivore."

"Wait, are you talking to me, or Alaude?"

"I don't fight children."

"Herbivores."

"Ah, you were talking about me... W-Wait- no- Ow! Damn it Kyoya that hurt!"

"Hn."

"Everyone!"

"Nufufu. I dare you to say that again."

"Kufufufu. No need to dare me, melon head. I'd insult you whether you dared me to or not."

"Is that so? Nufufufu. It seems someone needs to be taught a lesson."

"Oya? And you think you can with you pathetic illusions?"

"Why you little-"

"Hey!"

"Hey Giotto, where's Asari?"

"He his with Takeshi outside. Something about wanting to play the flute."

"Ah. That's expected of Asari."

More crashing sounds resounded throughout the living room and Tsuna stood at the doorway quietly. They completely ignored her and were fighting, something she didn't like. A spar, she was fine with. It was just to let out some steam or practice, but fighting was a different story.

"HEY!" she exclaimed at the top of her lungs. Everyone turned to see an angry looking Tsuna at the door, and everyone except for the Vongola Guardians, not including Giotto, paled. Dino and Cozart had known Tsuna long enough to know that she highly disliked fighting and bullying, which was to be expected since she was often bullied when she was a child. Giotto had also come to learn that Tsuna's angry side was not something pleasant, but his guardians didn't know that.

"I'm going to make myself very clear. I'm going to walk out of this room, go to the garden, and get Asari and Takeshi. If this room isn't spotless by the time I get back, you'll regret it."

Tsuna glared at them all and suddenly, her mood seemed to flip as a sickeningly sweet smile appeared on her face."Well, I'll be back in a while!" With that, she was out of the room. When she didn't hear any sounds of fixing the room, she smirked. "I walk fast you know? I might even run to get a bit of exercise."

The moment the sound of furniture moving hit her ears, she smiled and walked peacefully down the stairs. It wasn't that she liked to act scary and intimidating, it was just that it got the job done quicker. Plus, a bit of Reborn's sadism was passed to her, and with Reborn, even the smallest speck of sadism was enough to scare a whole school.

Inside the room though, the children, Cozart, Dino, and Giotto ran around the room trying to fix the room as quickly as possible.

"What are you guys freaking out about? She's strong but she doesn't like to fight. She won't hurt you," Daemon stated.

"She can do so much worse than fighting," Cozart said, trembling in his spot.

"You didn't watch her grow up. She used to be so sweet; she still is. It's just that she," Dino paused, thinking of the write way to word his sentence. "She adopted a bit of Reborn's sadism."

The rest paled a bit at the thought.

"It can't be that bad right?" G asked.

"Its bad. Very bad," Giotto said, still rushing around the room to put it all in order. "And now, she's not happy."

"Why?"

"Well, a lot of people were fighting, and you know she doesn't like that. So, she's mad. I suggest you help us clean this room before she gets bad, unless you want to be punished."

~.-.~

"Enma!"

Tsuna rushed to hug her best friend as he walked through the doors of the Vongola Mansion, effectively knocking him and his bags to to floor.

"T-Tsuna!" Enma exclaimed as his back hit the floor. Tsuna just continued to smile and ignored the stares she was getting. She was happy to see her best friend and that was all that mattered.

"I've missed you so much! How have you been?" Tsuna asked cheerfully, still not releasing him from her tight hug.

"T-Tsuna... Can't breathe," Enma choked out. He knew Tsuna was strong, but the force of her hug wasn't from her strength, it was just pure happiness.

"Hiiee! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" she asked as she stood up. She held out her hand to Enma, who accepted the help and quickly dusted himself off. He turned to see all of the stares he was getting from the Vongola Guardians, namely Giotto, who was glaring at him, and shivered. He really didn't like that stare, and he really didn't like the glare Alaude was giving him either.

"Uh... hi?"

"Hey Enma!" Cozart called out. "How was work?"

"I can't believe you left me to finish your paperwork," Enma deadpanned. Giotto already released his glare and immediately felt pity for the boy, knowing how bad paperwork could be.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!"

"It was ten stacks..."

Cozart laughed nervously at the stare Enma was giving him and backed away, choosing to hide behind Tsuna instead of having to meet his little brother's eyes. He had the same eyes, so he should know just how piercing they were.

The children entered the room, and some rushed over to Enma. Takeshi, Ryohei, Lambo, Chrome and Hayato ran over to him, some greeting him happily and Hayato yelling at him for letting his Juudaime fall. Kyoya and Mukuro stayed behind, Kyoya because he didn't like the crowd and Mukuro because he wanted to mess with Kyoya.

Enma already knew everyone there, so all he needed to do was explain to the Vongola that he was Tsuna's best friend, lest he be attacked. Before he could though, Tsuna grabbed his hand and led him out of the mansion and to the garden, away from everyone else.

"T-Tsuna, why are we here?"

"Because I haven't seen you in a long time and I wanted to talk to you. Just you," she replied. Enma blushed a little and nodded. He used to think he had feelings for her, but he found out later on that it wasn't that. He thought of her as more of a sister than anything. They were always so alike, being clumsy, bad grades, getting bullied, and hating fighting. The only difference was that Tsuna hated fighting more than Enma did.

"Yeah, its been awhile hasn't it? How have you been?" he asked.

"Fine I guess. I met my brother again, and I lot of other new people too. Xanxus came back, and so did Reborn, although the others still haven't."

Enma's eyes widened at the news. She met her brother again? The one that put her through so much pain and sadness... Enma wanted to beat him already. However, one question had been bothering him for a while now.

"Wait... Why are you here?" Enma asked. "I mean, why are you in the Vongola Mansion?"

"Giotto is my brother. I never told you his name did I? I never even wanted to remember his name until a few weeks ago, but its okay now," Tsuna explained. Enma stared at her in shock as the news sank in. Tsuna's brother was Giotto, and since she was in the Vongola Mansion, she must know about the mafia. That means, she knew he was a part of the mafia...

"I'm so sorry Tsuna," Enma started. "I didn't want to keep secrets from you, but I didn't want you to get hurt either, and I-"

"It's fine Enma," Tsuna said, quickly interrupting him. She turned to face him and smiled. "I understand your reasons. Its the same with Giotto, Reborn, Xanxus, Cozart, and Dino-nii. You all were just trying to protect me, and make sure I was safe. Ignorance is a bliss, but you know, I think I would have preferred knowing. I feel a bit left out you know? Plus, I don't want to be constantly protected. I want to be able to protect you all too."

Enma hung his head low at the sad smile Tsuna gave him and he immediately felt guilty. She should've told her before about the mafia and everything. He felt bad for leaving her out. He felt her delicate fingers place themselves under his chin and lift his head, his gaze meeting the gentle smile on her lips.

"I don't blame you for it though. You were all just trying to protect me, so thank you." Tsuna released his chin and hugged him tightly. Hesitantly, Enma reached up and hugged her back, feeling warm in her hold.

"I still protect you. The only difference is that now you know more than you did before," Enma said. Tsuna shook her head and smiled.

"The only difference, is that now, I can protect you all too."

~.-.~

"Cozart, tell you brother to let go of my little sister this instance," Giotto growled out from his hiding spot. Everyone had followed the pair outside to the garden, making sure to stay hidden from sight.

The children didn't really mind them being together since it was normal for them, and they knew Enma and Tsuna were very close friends, although a few still didn't like it, namely Hayato, Kyoya, and Mukuro. Hayato just didn't like anyone touching his Juudaime, but Kyoya and Mukuro were just mad that someone was hugging Tsuna, whom they considered to be theirs. The Vongola guardians along with Cozart and Dino just went to watch, although a few of them were also unhappy, specifically Alaude, Asari, Lampo, G, and Giotto. G and Giotto were mad because they were just over protective of their little sister. Alaude, Asari, and Lampo were simply jealous of Enma's close relationship with Tsuna, not that any of them, specifically Alaude, would ever admit.

"Calm down Giotto. They are just friends. Its only natural right?" Cozart asked, trying to calm down his friend.

"We're friends and you don't see me hugging you like that," Giotto pointed out.

"Yes, because that would be strange and uncomfortable. Besides, Tsuna and Enma have been best friends since they were 7, so its normal for them. They're inseparable really," Cozart replied. Giotto huffed and continued to glare at the scene along with the others. He didn't care if they were best friends, he didn't like how close they were.

"So they are like siblings?" G asked.

"I guess you could put it that way. They used to do everything together, like playing, drawing, you name it, they were together. Whenever I would go to pick up Enma, I would usually find them either playing together, talking, or sleeping, curled up next to each other. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen," Cozart explained, already reminiscing about the past, completely ignoring the increasing displeasure of some of the people around him.

"They would sleep together..." Giotto started.

"Yep. They would just be curled up together, Tsuna would usually cling to Enma, since she was always smaller than him, but just by a little. Enma would always be hugging her close to him. Despite how scared of nearly everything he was, or they were, he had always been extra protective of Tsuna."

"That's... my job..." Giotto said through gritted teeth.

"Tough luck, you weren't there," Cozart replied, showing absolutely no mercy or sympathy towards Giotto for everything he put Tsuna threw, no matter what his reasons were. "And I wouldn't confront Enma about it either. Just like Tsuna, he has become stronger, and if Tsuna has told him that you are her brother, you should be very careful around my little brother."

Giotto had decided, Tsuna knew too many dangerous people,not even knowing how dangerous they really were.

~.-.~

** I am SO SORRY! I hoped it wouldn't have taken this long, and I really wanted to update sooner, but its been so hard. **

** I had family over during August, so my computer time was limited, and I have a job, and with school, especially with my classes, its been really hard.**

** I'm not even supposed to be up right now, but I really wanted to finish this chapter and post it. **

** I apologize for it being so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

** Thank you to: ****CUTIElulu-chan****, **** 18****, ****mangopudding****, ****xxOMGgalxx****, ****VenomRogue****, ****saphire644****, ****BrokenBlackCat****, ****Yoshikuni Itoe****, ****sakurablossoms****, ****YuyaKnightwriter97****, ****cancer718****, ****Randomchick95****, ****friendship27uke****, and ****Kichou****. **

** Again, I apologize for the late update, and I'll try my best to update sooner next time.**

**To answer some questions/clarify some things:**

** 1. Sorry Mukuro hasn't pantsed(?) anybody yet, but he will! Simply because the idea makes me crack up.**

**2. Yep, Byakuran is that power hunger. He's a flipping psycho, although lovable. Well, not so lovable in my fic, but I actually love Byakuran. I feel bad making him the bad guy really.**

** 3. I haven't really thought about the adopting part. I want to have Tsuna and Alaude adopt Kyoya, but at the same time, I feel like the other kids would think of it as favoritism, so I'm a bit torn about it. I'll probably end up putting a poll for it and having people vote.**

** Okay, thats it! Well, the next chapter of Hidden Events will hopefully be up by Saturday.**

** Oh! And I hope you all read my one-shot, Are You Happy Now? **

** Well, please REVIEW!**

** Ciao~**


	15. Taken

Giotto was not having a good day. In fact, his day couldn't get any worse.

Tsuna had decided to spend the entire day with Enma, and Luce didn't mind since she gave Tsuna the day off. Since school finally started a week ago, barely any kids were at the daycare, only babies, and Luce said she could take care of them. The mansion was quieter than usual since there were no children to drive his guardian's crazy, and he finally had a day to himself since he finished his paperwork early, which was a miracle for him.

Sadly, Tsuna went and told him her plans with Enma, and to his amazement, he wasn't the only one sulking. The other guardians seemed upset as well, and Alaude was in one of his worst moods, which surprised Giotto.

He definitely didn't like what Giotto told him about Tsuna and Enma when they were little, especially the part where Tsuna and Enma used to take baths together! Of course, he was told that in private because that was Cozart's way of revenge and he didn't want to rile up the other guardians. It would have been like hell was set loose.

His biggest problem was with Byakuran. Tsuna still went to work at the orphanage of course, but even with someone constantly there with her, she was in danger, and that fact didn't change. He needed something to be done about Byakuran, because he wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to keep this peaceful life going. Enma was with Tsuna now, and both of them together were strong, but Giotto doubted their ability to be able to Byakuran. Even he knew he would have a problem with Byakuran. Heck, even Reborn would have a problem, but of course, he doubted Byakuran could easily beat Reborn.

He needed to start planning his attack, because he was not going to allow Byakuran to have the advantage.

~.-.~

"Hey Enma, what do you think about Giotto?" Tsuna asked randomly. She knew Dino and Cozart were mad at him, though they it wasn't a serious anger. They still got along, but the two liked to pull pranks on him as a form of revenge. Enma was different though. He stayed clear of Giotto, and ignored him when Giotto talked to him. It worried her, but she didn't want to meddle.

"Before, I admired him. Now though, I just want to punch him in the face," Enma replied. Tsuna knew Enma never was one to resort to violence, so the fact that he wanted to physically hurt Giotto was enough to let her know that Enma was really mad.

"You shouldn't be so mad at him," Tsuna said. "I'm not mad."

"How can you not be mad Tsuna?" Enma asked, his voice raising a bit. "He left you in an orphanage to suffer by yourself, and he never went to get you even after creating the Vongola. Are you really going to forgive that easily?"

Tsuna chuckled a bit at his argument. "You know I've always been one to easily forgive people, but I can't say I'm ready to completely forgive him yet. Plus, I can't really say that I suffered much. I met a lot of great people in the orphanage didn't I?"

"Yeah, after being kidnapped."

"Which led me to Reborn," Tsuna replied. "And then Xanxus, you and Cozart, Dino, and the other Arcobaleno. Now, I have all of those great children I get to take care of, and in a way, I'm grateful to Giotto for giving me this opportunity."

"Tsuna, don't tell me you are happy he abandoned you," Enma said, though it almost sounded like a question in Tsuna's ears. "You aren't serious right?"

"I'm not happy he left me there. I wish I could have grown up with him, but I'm just saying that even though I had to go through so much pain, I don't regret meeting all of you. If being left at Luce's orphanage meant I could meet all of you, I would be happy to stay there."

Enma stayed quiet as they continued to walk through the town. Many people greeted them, knowing them from years of seeing them together, growing up, and Enma could only reminisce of all of the great times he and Tsuna spent here. In a way, he was also happy Giotto left Tsuna there, because it gave him the chance to meet his best friend, but that didn't mean he wasn't still mad at Giotto. If Cozart could manage, he was sure Giotto could've also managed.

Tsuna, on the other hand, watched Enma with a smile on her face. She was glad he was worried about her, but she wanted him to worry about other things, such as getting a girlfriend. She found it funny how everyone, namely Luce, Dino, and Cozart, thought they would end up together, but Tsuna and Enma only saw each other was best friends, siblings at most; nothing more, and nothing less. They had always been very close, and many people often confused them for a couple, but that was just how they always were. Tsuna would tell Enma everything and vice versa. If Enma needed advice, before even going to Cozart, he would ask Tsuna. They would go out for walks, watch scary movies together, sometimes even fall asleep together. They did almost everything lovers did, just without the romantic feeling. It was just fun for them, especially watching the scary movies. Both were terrified of scary movies, yet they found it fun watching it together.

They continued to walk for a while, and Tsuna couldn't be any happier until a sudden feeling of dread fell over her and she pulled Enma away. A bullet lodged itself in the ground where Enma had just been standing and both could only look in shock at what had just occurred, looking for the person after them.

"We he have to go. Now!' Enma grabbed Tsuna's hand and ran back to the Vongola Mansion, where he was sure they had a better chance. They couldn't possibly fight in such a populated area around innocent people. Vongola Mansion was in a forest, and no one would get hurt or lose there home from the resulting battle.

Enma caught a glimpse of the black suits and instantly recognized them as the Millefiore's Black Spell. He ran faster with Tsuna quickly behind him, making sure to run in the most isolated places while they dodged the bullets and other attacks aimed at them.

"Turn right up ahead," Tsuna yelled to him, and Enma did just as she said, trusting her intuition. It wasn't wrong before, and he wasn't going to start doubting it now. The bullets stopped and they stopped to catch their breath. They needed to keep running, but it would be harder if they didn't stop.

Enma noticed Tsuna's intuition was nagging her again, because her eyes widened and she began looking around frantically. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn't tell where the feeling was coming from. She grabbed Enma's hand and ran forward, only for a tall figure dressed in white to appear before them. With his white hair and purple tattoo, Enma and Tsuna immediately knew who it was, and Enma pulled Tsuna away, continuing their route to the mansion.

"Giotto!" Tsuna screamed. "Help!"

Giotto and his guardians were out of the mansion the moment Tsuna screamed and stared with wide eyes at Enma and Tsuna running towards them, Byakuran walking behind them nonchalantly.

They immediately went into battle mode, and attacked Byakuran. Alaude, Daemon, Asari, G, and Giotto focused on attacking him, while Lampo, Knuckles, and Enma went to get Tsuna away from him. Byakuran smile didn't falter as his men went to cover him, fighting off the Vongola as he continued to advance towards the girl that was being taken away from him. He clapped his hands and a white dragon appeared, wrapping itself around his neck before flying off and towards Tsuna. The others were helpless as the dragon knocked them down and away from their friend.

Tsuna stared up at the white haired man in shock, wondering how the dragon was able to easily take out 3 fighters without any effort. She knew that in a fight, Byakuran would easily beat her, but tried her best at attacking as she went into Hyper Dying Will Mode to at least try and fight him off.

"Now now, no need to fight. This would be so much easier if you could cooperate with me," Byakuran said.

"Why would I?" Tsuna asked. "I have no reason to go with you."

"But that's not true. If you come with me, I'll spare the life of your brother and friends. Not to mention those adorable little kids you take care of. I have my men around their school right now." Tsuna's eyes widened and she stopped attacking. She didn't want to believe him, but her hyper intuition was telling her that Byakuran was telling the truth. She couldn't let the kids get hurt because of her.

"If I go with you, will you promise not to hurt them?" she asked. Byakuran nodded and Tsuna deactivated her hyper dying will mode, walking towards Byakuran.

"Tsuna! Stay away from him!" she heard Giotto yell, but she couldn't do as she was told. Not when everyone was in danger.

"Get stronger," she said. "I'll be fine."

She did nothing as she was hit in the back of the neck. The last things she recognized before her vision went black were the calls of her name and the strong arms lifting her.

**~.-.~**

** Hey! I know its been a while, and a lot of you, are probably mad, but I've tried to update soon, but I really haven't had time. Everything has been crazy with school and homework, and after school clubs, and my job. My stress levels are crazy.**

** Anyway, my birthday was yesterday, so that was fun. I had a great time. I'm finally 16! Yay!**

** Okay, thank you to: sakurablossoms, ChocoMickey,  18, poisson, Yoshikuni Itoe, friendship27uke, Xnameless1711X, Cafuchi, BrokenBlackCat, vanillabeast, Janisu, lunatari23, YuyaKnightwriter97, Kichou, cancer718, Eurwen de Vrill, and RememberTheMuse. You are all awesome and I apologize for having to make you wait this long. **

** _Now to clear up some things:_**

**1. I am probably going to have everyone adopt the children, but I don't want to give many spoilers, so I won't say how Alaude and Tsuna end up together or what Giotto's reaction will be. You'll have to find out by reading. Sorry.**

**2. They are not going to do anything to Enma. Tsuna and Enma are too close, and if they did anything to Enma, Tsuna would get mad, and no one wants to get Tsuna mad. **

**3. Asari fell for Tsuna because of her kindness. Its kind of like that idea of "Love at first sight," but we know Asari won't end up with Tsuna. **

**4. I apologize for the short chapter, but something is better than nothing right? I think I'm going to start making shorter chapters, and in return, I'll update quicker, sound good?**

**5. Yes, Tsuna has been kidnapped. You'll see more about it tomorrow. Most of the next chapter will be on Byakuran's perspective of things, so look forward to it.**

**Oh! Promoting time! The next chapter of Hidden Events will be up tomorrow. Also, After this, I'm going to be posting my new story, "Being With You." It is semi AU, after the Shimon Arc but before the Rainbow Arc, and will be with my OC, Sky. She is Tsuna's younger twin sister. Her story is sad, but I've made sure not to make her Mary Sue. She's cute, not overly pretty, and she can't really fight and she isn't some amazing assassin with perfect grades. Please read it! **

**Well, please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Ciao~**


	16. Dolls

Byakuran was happy. Yes, he was oh so happy that he found got his perfect toy. The toy he waited for long for. Of course people were right. Good things come to those who wait. He waited for a long time. He did; He waited just as he should, and he got exactly what he wanted.

His new doll was perfect. She was everything he had expected and nothing less. Her lifeless brown eyes were so beautiful, so deep, and her brown, silky hair flowed perfectly down her back. She would only move or talk when told to, and she would never go against anything he says. She was truly, utterly perfect.

If he told her to move, she would move, and if he asked her a question, she would answer him, giving him exactly the answer he wants to hear. Her voice was so void of any emotion, so submissive, and he loved every moment of hearing the melodic sound. He wanted to hear her speak to him again, in the beautiful voice of her's, and that's why he had ordered Kikyo to bring her to him. He wanted to play with his doll; Be able dress her up and play with her. She undeniably the perfect doll.

Just as the last thought entered his mind, Kikyo brought in his lovely toy, the girl following closely behind him, eyes lifeless and hollow, a deep dull brown with no light staring into everything and nothing at once. She wore a beautiful white dress that reached her knees, flowing out with a white ribbon around her waist a lily in her hair. She stood up straight with poise and walked directly behind Kikyo, walking towards him with an emotionless expression on her flawless, porcelain-like skin.

"Byakuran-sama, I brought her to you, just as you had requested," Kikyo said to him, bowing, an action the his doll also followed. He was so pleased with her obedience, not that he didn't like her disobedience before. He had found it quite amusing that she would attempt to fight him back, but he much preferred her as she was now. It was so much easier to get what he wanted this way, and thus, the experience was much more enjoyable.

"Leave her here, would you Kikyo? You can go now," he replied. He watched as the girl sat down across from him and his subordinate left, exiting the room as quickly as possible so as not to disturb his boss. Byakuran was so happy his subordinates were so loyal to him. Now, he had another person loyal to him, now that her soul was locked away. Only he would be able to unlock it, and he wasn't planning on doing so any time soon. He didn't want to lose such a precious doll he had just collected. She was the only one he wanted and needed, like a little boy getting all of the presents he wanted during Christmas. At the moment, nothing could make him happier.

"How are you today, Tsu-chan?" Byakuran asked her, squishing another marshmallow between his fingers before stuffing it into his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of his fluffy treat. He wondered if she was as sweet as his delicious marshmallows he loved so much.

"I'm fine Byakuran-sama," she responded monotonously. Her voice remained sweet and beautiful, but void of any emotion. Her brown eyes stared blankly directly at him, no light reflecting from them in the large white room.

"Aren't you going to ask how my day was?" he inquired. She sat still, saying nothing for a while, before finally asking him, to which he responded casually. "My day was quite boring. Too much work. I'm glad I got to see you today though."

"I am glad you enjoy my presence Byakuran-sama."

"No need to be so formal with me Tsu-chan. You can call me whatever you like."

"Byakuran-sama," she replied. He smiled at her antics, thinking nothing of, only finding it amusing how she was so loyal to him now. Yes. She was all he needed now. His perfect doll, and he would let no one steal her from him. Never.

"What would you like to do today Tsu-chan?"

"Whatever Byakuran-sama wants, I shall follow," she responded. Byakuran smiles and stands up, lifting her up as well, carrying her bridal style as he walks to the doors of his office and exits the room, walking down the hall with his doll in his arms. "Byakuran-sama, you need not carry me and strain yourself. I don't want to burden you."

"Nonsense Tsu-chan. I like carrying you. You are going to stay right here, where you belong," he said. He tightened his grip on her and Tsuna instinctively latched onto the front of his suit, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Besides, your feet still probably hurt right?"

Indeed, they probably did, because as far as he could see, they were still hurt, dark bruises over her feet and a dark mark around her ankle. She had tried to run away from him, and such acts required punishment. The only thing he could think of was to injure her feet, since they were so easy to cover up. They had broken both of her feet so that she wouldn't be able to walk on them, and even now, it must have been so painful for her to walk around, but she still did so.

"I am fine Byakuran-sama. You need no worry yourself with such trivial subjects. I accepted my punishment wholeheartedly and without hesitation. I sincerely regret my previous actions." Perfect. Absolutely perfect. This was exactly how he expected her to be, and he expected no less.

"B-Byakuran-sama! We have trouble," a lower subordinate yelled, running towards him with a clear look of panic on his face.

"What do you need? Can't you see I'm busy at the moment?" Byakuran replied. turning to meet his worker with a strained smile. If there was one thing he hated, it was to be interrupted during his time with his doll.

"I-I deeply apologize Boss! B-But, the Vongola have arrived and demand to see you," the man said, sweating profoundly in nervousness and fear of his boss. He took a few steps back because of his boss's reaction. The white haired man's smile widened, though you could see the annoyance and amusement in his eyes.

"Did they now? Hm, well I can't keep them waiting now can I?" Byakuran replied, turning his head back to Tsuna. "Shall we go now? I'll call for you later."

"Yes Byakuran-sama. I shall wait for your call." Byakuran turned completely to his subordinate and held Tsuna out for the man to take, which he quickly did.

"Be careful with her. If I see a single scratch on her when you bring her to the meeting room, well, let's just say I'm going to be having a lot of fun if that happens. Oh! And make sure to cover her feet up will you. We wouldn't want Giotto-kun and the others seeing that. They'll throw a fit!" He walked off, leaving behind his doll with his subordinate as he strolled down the halls, humming an unknown tune. He was sure his guardians were already in the meeting room, so all that was left was for him to arrive. Normally, he would have purposely taken his time in arriving, but now, he wanted to get there as soon as possible. He couldn't wait to tease these people, especially once they saw their precious little princess loyal to him.

He entered the room, noting the heavy, tense atmosphere circulating around him. Giotto, with all of his guardians and a few others he knew. His lavender eyes twinkled with amusement was the temperature seemed to drop lower than before, and all glares from the Vongola and Shimon were directed to him. He sat down at his couch, not bothering to even look at the others as he took out his bag of marshmallows and began eating.

"Well? Was there something you needed Giotto-kun? Or did you just come by to say hello? That was very nice of you, though you could have just called you know," he said. Giotto sat directly across from him, and he was pleased with the low growl in the other's tone.

"Give me back my sister," Giotto demanded. Giotto chuckled and stared at the blond intently. He knew he would have so much fun, which would only increase once his doll arrived.

"But why would I do that? Tsu-chan is so happy here! Plus, haven't you heard the phrase 'One man's trash is another man's treasure'? I'm disappointed in you Giotto-kun. I thought you would have known better by now." He waved off his guardians, silently telling Kikyo to bring him his toy. These Vongola were so easy to rile up sometimes. Not to mention, Tsuna was now his. She had been his for nearly ten years and now that she finally had her, he wasn't going to let her get away that easily. No one took his precious doll away from him.

"I never threw her away. She is not yours damn it! She is my little sister!"

"On the contrary my friend. Did you not leave her in an orphanage 13 years ago? I can assure you that she has been mine for a long time now, and I refuse to return her to you. I don't like my toys being taken away from me you know," Byakuran countered. "The fact that she is your sister makes this all even more interesting, don't you think?"

Giotto's eyes burned with fury as he slammed his fist on the table, gloves on and an orange flame on his forehead. "I swear on everything that I love, I will take my sister back, and you will regret ever doing this."

Byakuran whistled. "That's a pretty big threat. Are you sure you'll be able to back it up?"

"It wasn't a threat. It was a promise. And if you've done anything to hurt her, I'll have your head too."

Byakuran chuckled, a sly grin on his face which was soon replaced by a mock pout. "What? I don't even get to choose my own form of death? How cruel. I'd give you a choice."

His grin returned and only grew when they heard a knock on the door. He cheerfully called for them to enter, and watched in amusement and excitement as the Vongola's and Shimon's eyes widened and the air became thicker than before. Tsuna walked into the room behind Kikyo, in the same dress as before, but now with tall white boots to cover the marks on her legs. Her face remained impassive and lifeless, just like her now dull eyes, skin looking paler than they remembered it to be.

"Tsuna!" Giotto exclaimed, launching himself towards his little sister with Enma and Cozart right behind him. "Tsuna, are you okay?" He gripped her shoulders, worried for her well being.

She didn't respond. She remained silent in her place, unmoving and uncharacteristically void of emotions. Giotto's worry only grew as she continued to ignore his question, looking straight into his eyes with her dull brown eyes, no emotions showing through as she tensed under his touch.

"Oh Tsu-chan, no need to be rude. You can go ahead and respond to him," Byakuran said. Tsuna nodded and continued to stare at them for a moment, as if searching for the right thing to say. But they dreaded the words that came out of her mouth and Giotto wasn't sure his he could contain his anger any longer as his flames reignited and his eyes burned with so much more than just fury.

_"Who are you?" _

**~.-.~**

** ... I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! School has really been killing me. I think I'm going to suffocate under the enormous amounts of homework.**

** Anyway, thank you to: ****Lady Syndra****, ****sakurablossoms****, ****friendship27uke****, **** 18****, ****YuyaKnightwriter97****, ****cancer718****, ****Guest****, ****Cafuchi****, ****BrokenBlackCat****, ****ChocoMickey****, ****Yoshikuni Yen****, ****deathlover25****, ****onepiecefannumber1****, ****IA00****, and ****UnfadingPromise****. I really apologize for the late update, and hope you continue to review.**

**Now to clarify some things:**

**1. I will use the regular characters in the anime/manga for the Black Spell and White Spell. I just didn't want to go into detail with it at the time.**

**2. You get a little insight about how Byakuran and Tsuna, and how he has known her for nearly 10 years (stalker) but that's all I'll give for now. I will say though, that the next chapter will have more on their past.**

**3. There aren't any A27 scenes yet because originally, this story wasn't even supposed to have an actual pairing. I never planned for it to have one, so it will be an eventual A27. Please bear with it. I'll try to add in some more A27 scenes though.**

**4. I wasn't even sure if I was even going to add Enma when the pairing was decided, so it ended up as A27. I'm keeping Enma and Tsuna in a strict, brother-sister relationship. Nothing more, nothing less. (Although there may be little hints of more is you reaaaally squint)**

**5. I wanna sock Byakuran in the face too, but oh well! I'll save that for later chapters. (hint hint)**

**6. Why doesn't Giotto just take Tsuna now and leave now that he has the chance?! Because if he did, it would be too difficult, with too many casualties. He needs to plan out the attack. (Doesn't mean he won't **_**try**_** to take her. hint hint wink nudge nudge) **

**Is that enough? Any other questions? If so, just ask in a review of PM me. Either is fine.**

**PLEASE read my new story, "Being With You"**

**P.S. Like my new username? :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ciao~**


	17. Fear

**This is the first time I've had to do this, but I sort of have to for this chapter. **

**It is a very emotional chapter, and explains a lot of what the other chapter did not. Its going to be broken up between past and present; **_**Italics**_** being the past and **Regular** being the present. You'll know how far back in the past all of this is by the context. **

**Warning: Mentions of rape. **

**~.-.~**

"_Hey, what's your name?" _

_ "M-Me? I-I'm Tsunayuki..."_

_ "What? No last name?"_

_ "I- . . . No. Not anymore."_

_ "Really? Well, my name is Byakuran Gesso. It's nice to meet you Tsu-chan!"_

_ "I-Its nice to meet you too Byakuran-kun."_

**~.-.~**

Giotto was ready to send Byakuran to the deepest, darkest level of hell the moment he heard his precious little sister utter those three words. . .

_"Who are you?"_

He needed no other reason to attack the white haired man as he saw red flash in his eyes and he unconsciously went into Hyper Dying Will mode. He wouldn't hear any arguments from his guardians, and he wasn't expecting any either.

Tsuna had been moved to the side of the room to avoid Giotto's burst of flames and utter fury. Internally, she was battling with herself, trying to come up with a way to get back control of her body. She could see and hear everything, but her body would not move and her words would not come out. She was being controlled, through-and-through, and was powerless to stop it. She wanted to collapse to the floor from the pain in her feet but she couldn't; Not when her body would not allow it.

The room had already been destroyed; Windows were shattered and walls were broken down. And yet, she couldn't do anything to help, and it angered her even further. Each Vongola guardian was fighting with their Millefiore counterpart as she just stood there, watching helplessly as her friends – her family – fought for her sake. She hated the feeling of being so helpless. She couldn't understand why all of this had to happen to her in the first place. She hadn't asked for any of this, and couldn't remember doing anything to deserve it, and yet, here she was, motionless and forced to watch her family fight for her sake.

Giotto was battling fiercely with Byakuran, and the others with guardian's of the same flame. Enma and Cozart were fending off lower grunts who tried attacking the guardians' backs.

Tsuna wanted nothing more than to fight alongside them, but in her condition, she knew it wouldn't be possible. She was just too scared and her feet were hurting so much. It wasn't like Byakuran had simply drugged her and placed done something to control her body. He had steps – Torturous steps that made her inwardly cringe in fear around him. She wanted to fight, but her fear of Byakuran was too much for her. Every time she was brought to him, forced to sit on his lap or have him dress her up; Every time he played with her and talked to her, she wanted to scream and run. She wanted to hide from him and never leave the hiding spot she had found. She had never felt so much fear before, and now it was overwhelming her. Only a month with him and Tsuna knew that Byakuran wasn't someone anyone could beat. Taking control of her was a simple task for Byakuran, especially when she chose to enclose herself in her mind, not knowing that she would be overtaken.

~.-.~

_ When she woke up, Tsuna found herself with her wrists and ankles tied to the posts of the bed, and her heartbeat rose when she realized she couldn't get out of it. Her clothes had been replaced by a plain white sundress and her hair was combed neatly around her. She lifted her head to find herself in a large room on a white bed in the middle of it. No windows and there was only a bathroom and a closet filled with clothes in the spacious room. No other furniture was there, other than the chair beside her bed. _

_ She tensed, now seeing the familiar white haired man sitting in the chair beside her bed. He was simply smiling down at her, a fox like grin on his face as she tried to edge away from him, only to be stopped by the ropes holding her down, burning her skin every time she twisted her arms or legs. She winced in pain and stopped her movements and chose to watch him, making sure he wasn't going to try anything strange._

_ "Done trying to struggle?" He asked. Tsuna didn't respond and chose to just stare at him cautiously. "No response I see. How mean~ And here I was hoping we could have a nice chit-chat."_

_ "What do you want with me?" She asked._

_ "What do I want?" Byakuran looked thoughtful for a second before going back to his grinning face, staring down at her with emotions Tsuna couldn't understand. She didn't know why he was looking at her with so much want and she knew she wouldn't like it. She could hear the voice in the back of her head telling her to run, but she was unable to do so. Right now, she was completely at his mercy, unable to exit even if she wanted to. "Isn't that obvious? I want you."_

_ "But why me? Is it because of the Vongola? I have nothing to do with them!"_

_ "Wrong," he said, his eyes darkening for a moment. "You have more power over Giotto than you think. Even so, the Vongola really isn't why I want you. You are simply... Interesting. You interest me, and whether or not you were related to Vongola, I would have taken you eventually. You being a part of Vongola was just an upside, and it would have been better to let you get closer to them before I ripped you away. It was more amusing that way. Plus, if I really wanted, I could have destroyed the Vongola by now."_

_ "Then why? Why wait until now?!" She could feel her anger rising, but the glint she saw in his eyes scared her. She wanted to follow the voice's instructions and run, but she couldn't. It was warning her, telling her to get away, but it wasn't working._

_ "It'd be smart if you didn't raise your voice with me Tsunayuki-chan," he warned her. "It'd be awful to see that mouth of yours stitched closed."_

_ Tsuna's eyes widened at the threat but she wouldn't falter. She needed answers, and to find a way to escape. _

_ "Remember this Tsunayuki-chan, you are in my territory now. You can't even lift a finger against me, and I'd advise that you didn't try. I would rather not hurt you." Byakuran reached over to her. Tsuna tried to move away, but she could only get so far before his hand held her cheek firmly and turned her head to stare at him. "You have such a pretty face you know that? I've always wanted to hold you, since the first time I saw you 10 years ago. You've become so much more beautiful since then, so perfect, although that stubbornness of yours could use some work." He began to caress her cheek, his thumb stroking it almost lovingly and Tsuna wanted to throw up. He had been watching her; Stalking her, and she never knew. _

_For __**ten years**__. _

"_Don't touch me," she spat at him. His eyes were shadowed by his long bangs and his smile faded, forming into a scowl. "Get away from me."_

"_White suits you. The color of the angels. Its such a pure color, a symbol of innocence and humility. I think it suits you quite well."_

"_Don't change the subject!" She immediately regretted yelling those words as his hand moved to cover her mouth, squeezing her cheeks, and the other pulled at her hair, lifting her head of off the bed and pulling it closer to his as he leaned down to stare at her. _

"_Didn't I say not to raise your voice at me Tsunayuki-chan? You really are being quite disobedient. Maybe a little punishment is in order, hm?" _

_The next thing she knew, he was on top of her, his legs between hers and her clothes removed. A cloth in her mouth to stop her from screaming out as he continued on with his punishment. Had she known it would come to this, she would have never raised her voice in the first place. Tears endlessly ran down her cheeks as she tried to get away from him, her ankles and wrists becomes red from her struggles. She screamed for someone, anyone to take his monster away from her and save her, but no one came. No one came to save her, and she could do nothing against it. _

~.-.~

Asari was fighting against Bluebell, slashing his sword at her with accurate precision, and each one she managed to dodge.

G was going against Zakuro, who was dodging most of his arrows, some managed to either hit or scratch him, though Zakuro made no sign of being affected by them.

Lampo was helping Asari, since Byakuran had yet to find a lightning guardian. His lightning would be useful against Bluebell's rain flames, if they managed to hit her.

Knuckles had discarded his 3 minute limit and was fighting relentlessly against Daisy, who had dropped his stuffed animal and was now attacking Knuckles with speed Tsuna had not seen before.

Daemon was equally matched with Torikabuto, both using their illusions to fool the other. Torikabuto's fighting ability was low, which gave Daemon the advantage with his scythe, but Torikabuto was quick enough to avoid most of the attacks.

Alaude and Kikyo were fighting without a pause, showering each other with none stop attacks. Neither looked out of breath or ready to give up, but both of them sported multiple wounds, though it clearly wasn't stopping them.

Cozart stopping more grunts from coming at them, stopping them with his Earth Flames and flinging them back, but more kept coming, and the ones that had fallen got back up and continued with their attacks.

Enma had left Cozart's side to hold Tsuna who had finally fallen from the pain in her feet. He was shaking her lightly, hoping for her to wake up from her trance and act like she had before. But she wasn't in a trance. She simply had no control over her actions, though for some reason, her actions were now following her thoughts.

Her eyes were wide, fixed on Giotto's and Byakuran's battle before her. Byakuran sported fewer wounds than Giotto, who was panting and sweating profoundly. Byakuran was clearly over powering Giotto, and it worried her. It scared her to her very core, that not only Giotto, but all of her friends were getting hurt. She couldn't stand seeing them hurt, because it gave her a painful feeling in her chest, as if her heart was being ripped out.

She drowned out Enma's worried cries as tears began to stream down her cheeks. His words had caught the attention of others, the fighting had stopped, and most were now staring at her with wide eyes.

"Tsu-chan? Oh my, you've done something quite bad now. I'm going to have to punish you again when this is all over."

~.-.~

_The moment the maid untied her from the bed to go to the bathroom, Tsuna made a dash for the door. She ignored the woman's screaming in favorite of running as fast as she could, avoiding all grunts she saw. _

_ Weaving through every hallway, she soon reached a flight of stairs leading down, and she hoped they would lead to an exit. _

_ A few hallways more and she could see the large doors ahead of her, and tried to speed up, ignoring the protest her legs were shouting. She ignored the voice in her mind, telling her to run back, but she was too determined to run out of those doors that she failed to notice a door on the side open._

_ A rough hand grabbed her wrist and threw her down to the ground. She winced from the pain in her backside and her injured wrist. She tried to get back up, but the foot that harshly connected with her stomach knocked the air out of her lungs and sent her crashing back to the ground. _

_ "I told you to be good didn't I? It seems our recent sessions together haven't completely gotten through to you." _

_ Her eyes widened and she began to shake violently under the foot holding her down. She started up with frightened eyes at the white haired man above her, a deep scowl on his face as he dug his heel into her._

_ "No. I won't break one of your ribs. That would be too kind." He removed his foot from her stomach and walked around her a bit before stopping at her feet. _

_ "You tried to run away from me. Such actions won't be tolerated, I hope you know."_

_ Byakuran's scowl turned into a faint smirk as he stared down at her once more. She returned his gaze, her eyes reflecting her fear completely. _

_ "I'll have to make sure you can't run anymore, won't I," I said as he slammed his foot into her calf. She screamed as he repeated the action various times before moving on to the next leg. Each stomp hurt more than the last, and she soon felt him stop, leaving her a crying mess on the floor._

_ "We aren't done yet Tsu-chan," he whispered. He grabbed her ankles and dragged across the floor to the stairs, walking up them with her ankle still in his hand, dragging her up the stairs. At the top, he released her, taking in her heavily bruised legs and lightly bruised face and arms. He picked her up bridal style and held her close, noting as she stopped struggling and simply cried in his arms, tense and trembling. _

_ "You've hurt my feelings Tsu-chan. I can't believe you'd run from me like that." He walked to her room and entered, kicking open the door since his arms were occupied. He made a mental note to kill the maid he had put in charge of his doll for letting her go so easily. "You should know better than to run from me like that."_

_ Byakuran placed Tsuna on the bed and watched as she immediately curled into herself as he got on top of her. "You've been so bad, you know?" he whispered to her. "I'm disappointed in you."_

_ From there on, Tsuna couldn't remember what happened next other than the pain she felt at her feet and her rear. The next morning she woke up the same, finding herself unclothed, though this time, her feet were bandaged._

~.-.~

"Get away from her!" Giotto yelled. Byakuran had thrown him into another wall, and he barely had any strength left to get up from there.

Tsuna had realized her mistake that she had control of her limbs again and curled up in a ball, edging closer to Enma the more Byakuran advanced. Enma had already lit his Earth Flames to use his gravity against Byakuran, but it didn't seem to be having as much effect as he had originally hoped for.

"Get away from her!" Enma picked her up and ran away from the white haired man, seeing as his powers were having little affect on him. "I won't let you take her again!"

"Take her back you mean? She's mine, before you even met her. She belongs to me, and she knows that." Byakuran advanced to the point where Enma was backed into a wall, Tsuna's form clinging to him tighter than ever. "Now give her to me."

Tsuna's eyes dilated more and more the closer Byakuran got to her, and the others in the room felt their bodies go numb, unable to do anything as he made his way towards her. They could only watch silently as he did so, noting her terrified expression. Her lips quivered and her entire body shook violently. Enma could do no more for her as Byakuran stood in front of them, arms extended towards her.

Byakuran placed a hand on her cheek, but hadn't expected the reaction he got. No one expected such a reaction, and they could only watch with wide eyes as the girl finally burst.

_"AHHHH!"_

**~.-.~**

**Another cliffy. :p**

** Not going to lie. This chapter broke my heart. Killed me. It pained me so much to write this, but I did anyway. **

** Thank you to: ****UnfadingPromise****, ****ilovefonandalaude****, ****PetiteSkylark****, ****cancer718****, ****Lady Syndra****, **** 18****, ****BrokenBlackCat****, ****Hayate No Shinigami****, ****Momoxtsuna****, ****Tinayoshi sawada****, ****Rikkai and hyotei lover****, ****Hamano Chiaki****, and ****CrimsonSkyTamer****. I'm so glad you have all (or at least most of you) have kept up with this story and reviewed every chapter. It really makes me really happy.**

**Now to clarify some things.**

** 1. I'm not mad about asking about A27. I just want to remind all of you that this fic was not really intended to ever have a pairing, so adding A27 to it is a bit difficult, considering they barely ever talk. However, I can assure you that there will be some in the next few chapters.**

** 2. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Actually, its loved. ACTUALLY if anyone is up to being my beta reader for this story, I'd love you even more. Please PM me if you are interested! **

** 3. Let me explain what's going on. Chapter 15, Tsuna got kidnapped. Chapter 16 was about a month after Tsuna got kidnapped. This chapter is a mix of right after chapter 16, and flashbacks of what happened to Tsuna during that month. Poor little Tuna got raped. Various times. It breaks my heart to write that, but I did. Sorry Q-Q**

** 4. The first flashback at the very beginning of the story was 13 years ago, when Byakuran and Tsuna first met. More of that will be explained in the next chapter.**

** Okay then, uh... **

** *hides behind a wall* Some of you may not be happy with this but...**

**Forgive and Forget is nearing its final chapters. **

**Yes, my baby is almost all grown up. Sorry folks, but it is. I can't say exactly how many more chapters it has left, but I can say its less than 10. **

** Okay! Well then, that went well right?! **

** I apologize for my inactiveness. Its just been a really difficult time for me lately, with things at school and at home, so I hope you can understand the reason for why this is so late.**

** One more announcement before I wrap this up!**

** About 2 months ago, a Facebook group was created for we KHR lovers and Fanfic writers. Its a closed group, so its hard to find. **

** HOWEVER! If you want to join the group, PM ME! Its a great community, filled with wonderful people. Its become a home to me, and I'm sure you'd all love it there. So PM me, tell me your name and I'll tell you mine. You can add me on Facebook, and I'll add you to the group! We have a lot of writers there like SkyGem, the creator of the group, Samantha Riccio, shinee2007, , PrincessxThexRipper, Starred, Metamorcy, and many, many others! There are just about 200 members! **

** So join our family! It'll be fun! I'm looking forward to more people joining! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. **

**Please REVIEW!**

**Ciao~**


End file.
